A Gift for All Eternity
by NellyBear85
Summary: Edward is one of the top members of the Guard for the past 70 years. Aro & Felix gives him a gift; a human. A human he refuses to kill.
1. Gift

Chapter 1 – Gift

"You have betrayed us. What do you have to say for yourself?" I watched as Felix held down the traitor. _What have I done? Please don't hurt me. Please send my apologies to Aro_. I smirked at his pleas, "It's too late for that. You were warned." He looked up at me, "Please, Edward, I know I was wrong."

I rolled my eyes, "Useless words." Nodding to Demetri and Felix, the three of us took our positions. In a final desperate attempt, the traitor turned and ran. Ahh, this just got interesting. Felix was preparing to chase after him, when my hand held his shoulder, "Allow me." I was the fastest of the three of us, so he wasn't getting far. I scaled the roofs, while Felix and Demetri followed him on the ground. Leaping to the ground, I stood in front of him.

My hand caught his throat. His arms flayed, clawing at me. Felix and Demetri caught his arms and he was torn apart. The three of us stood in front of the fire, watching the body burn. The thick purple smoke was blown away by a light breeze.

"This is why we didn't bring Alec," Felix boosted, "He would have taken away all the fun." Alec's power would have immediately immobilized the traitor. Some of us liked the thrill of the chase. "True, but maybe we should bring Jane. It is fun watching them scream in pain." Hearing their screams of pain were an added bonus, however much like her brother, the kill would have been too quick. No entertainment in that.

The three of us flew back to Volterra. Felix had his eyes on a flight attendant. _She looks like fun_. My foot kicked his leg, "Not now." He groaned and fell back into his seat. At home, we were praised by Aro. "Have you dealt with this traitor?" Felix and Demetri bowed their heads, while I smiled, "Yes, he won't be creating anymore untamed newborns." Aro took my hand and saw the entire ordeal. It was interesting looking through Aro's mind when he saw my memories. "Very good. The three of you make me so proud."

Felix, Demetri and I were the leaders of the Guard. We were the ones that dispensed punishments on traitors and rebels. For the past 70 years, I have served Aro well in his Guard. I ventured to Volterra after leaving Carlisle and Esme. Since my arrival, I have become Aro's favorite. Jane wasn't pleased with that turn of events, so much that she tried to attack me. From then, Aro commanded that she is not to use her powers on anyone unless ordered by him or in self defense.

Jane and I have learned to be civil ever since, but I know at time she still resents me, not that it bothers me. Being with the Volturi, Felix and Demetri have become my closest friends. Being a few years old to this life, when I joined the Guard, it didn't take much for them to persuade me to feed as they did. That was why I left Carlisle and Esme. I enjoyed drinking the blood of humans. The humans are brought to us on a weekly basis by Heidi. She prided herself on her skill of bringing humans. "Hello Edward," she said in a sultry voice. "Hello Chelsea." _I had so much fun. Hopefully, we can do it again, soon_. I smiled at her, "Maybe."

There were many advantages to being a Guard member, but there was one aspect that tired me. It was the constant instant gratification. Aro rewarded us frequently. Demetri was rewarded with his liberties to track a desired prey for as long as he wanted. Felix was reward with young girls. He found their blood to be the sweetest. But he has become more sadistic about it. Besides, his thirst, Felix has another insatiable appetite. He had taken to using the girls, for their bodies and then killing them.

As for myself, I turned down rewards as much as I could. All I wanted was time to myself, when I didn't have to hear the constant babble of voices in my head. Besides, I uphold the law as a purpose for my immortality. I was cursed, damned, so I became an enforcer of sorts to keep it in control. Aro dismissed Demetri, allowing him his leeway, while Aro spoke with me and Felix. Felix was smiling at Aro, as he took back his hand.

From his thought, I saw what Felix had done before we left. My head shook as I looked back at him, "Take the girl for yourself, Felix. She won't interest me." Felix scowled. Aro tried to ease the tension, "Edward, she's a gift from Felix. And, I understand she's a rare item." I looked at them, "She is?"

Felix chuckled, "I had her examined; she's a virgin from America." Those are rare, but still blithely uninteresting. "I appreciate that, Felix, but…." The both of them were thinking the same thing, I should keep the human. I closed my eyes in defeat, "Fine. Thank you, Felix."

Walking back to my chamber, there was a faint scent. As I got closer to my door, it was getting stronger and sweeter. My feet pulled me following that alluring scent. It was by far the most delicious scent I've ever encountered. Had I known such a scent exist, I would have scoured the earth looking for it and its origin. If the scent alone was this deliriously sweet, then the taste of the blood would be a delicacy.

Entering the chamber, the scent was even more unbelievably sweet. Following it to my bedroom, the scent slammed into me, almost knocking me backwards. The scent had my body coiled and ready to drain the sweet blood that called to me. _La tua cantante_, the source of this blood was my singer. In the room, there was the girl standing, with her quickened heartbeat.

Along with her heart, pumping the luscious blood was the sound of metal clanking against the floor. This blood must not be shared with anyone. Felix had the girl dressed in a sheer white hooded robe made of a see through material for the top, and from her waist down, the material was more opaque. I could still see through the entire robe and all she wore was a gemmed bra.

_Enjoy_. My head shook as Alec went by with Jane. Walking up to the girl, her body stared to tense up. Getting closer to her, the scent of her blood was even stronger, because of her fast heartbeat. My mouth opened to speak and drop of venom fell from my teeth. She was mouthwatering.

From underneath her hood, there was a glimpse of her dark hair. I had to keep myself in complete control. She couldn't be harmed. That feeling surprised me; why did I want to be careful with this girl? My fingers lightly caressed her cheek and she jumped. Her body spun around and I saw the curve of her jaw. Her lips were slightly parted, letting her warm, sweet breath flow out of her. The hood still covered half of her face, but I was focused on her lips. They were full and from the sight of them, they seemed so soft.

I moved quickly and she fell against the wall. Her heart was racing as my hands held her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. The heat of her skin warmed my hands. My fingers left indentations on her skin. I leaned closer to her and inhaled deeply at her neck. Her scent set my throat ablaze. Looking up at her from the corner of my eye to see her eyes were tightly shut.

Moving my hand, I lowered her hood to saw her face completely. She had a heart shaped face, with wide cheekbones. Her upper lip was slightly off from her lower lip. Remaining quiet for a moment, her eyes finally opened. Her teeth chattered as she looked up at me. Her eyes were not what I expected. Under my hands, her shoulders trembled. I smiled at her and her eyes widened. Well, she was mine, I could do whatever I wanted.

To my surprise, her trembling slowed and she finally spoke, "I know why I am here," there was still a tremble in her voice, "so just get it over with." This human was feisty. It's oddly appealing. "And why are you here?" All humans cannot be that unintelligent. She looked at me, "Trafficking. I was kidnapped." I held her face, making her look at me, "Well, you're a rare thing. An American virgin. They're sold for hundreds of thousands of dollars and usually to royalty."

She struggled to get out of my hold, until she yelped in pain. Turning her face with the lightest of touches, the blood was pooling, changing the color of her skin. Seeing this made the venom flow. She stepped back, trying to escape me. I looked her, taking in her feature underneath the robe.

For a human, she had pale skin, with a slender body and long legs. The girl rubbed her cheek, wincing in pain. My body froze for a moment, seeing her in pain, "Are you alright?" She didn't answer, she turned away from me, cutting off my sight of her face. I watched her stroke her cheek and look down at her hand, "You don't care."

I stood behind her, reached for her face again, but she pushed my hand away. My own anger built up, as I took her shoulder, turned her body and held her against the wall. She looked up at me with pure fear in her eyes. She was so scared, that she barely blinked. The bruise would start to color the skin on her cheekbone. Her heartbeat quickened and chin trembled.

My body kept her pinned. I could feel her heart slamming in her chest. Her skin was soft and warm underneath my fingers. Her breath was short and fast as she stared at me. I had to admit that for a human, she was beautiful. Her lips were full and red, her eyes were a deep brown and her body was tempting. Soon, her eyes narrowed, "What do you want with me?" Feisty again. I smirked, "I haven't decided yet. You were given to me."

She exhaled, "I am not being given to anyone." She shifted her weight and the metal clinked again. I looked down and saw that her ankles were cuffed. I shook my head at this precaution; it's not like she could escape me. Bending down, my fingers broke the shackles easily. Her legs flinched and one became exposed underneath the robe.

My thumb caressed the skin that was under the shackle and she gasped. Her skin was thin and raw from rubbing against the harsh metal. A long vein trailed up, just beneath the surface of her cream-like skin. Holding her ankle, I moved my hand up her leg, following the vein. Her blood pumped through it, pulsing against my skin. Her leg stiffened from my touch, ide against fire. I watched as the goosebumps rose on her skin while my touch moved passed her knee.

My hand was now underneath her robe. My hands moved high enough to confirm that all she wore was the bra under her robe. Stopping at the top of her leg, my fingers brushed at the delicate skin, making her whimper. My fingers stopped there, not moving, feeling the heat of her body burn through me. Taking up the shackles, I hung them over the peg by the window. Straightening up, I looked into her eyes again. Something about them held my attention.

The scent of her blood was tempting me to drain her. Moving my hand from underneath her robe, it moved along the line of her waist, feeling her body jolt from my touch. The blood pulsed under her skin, making her more appetizing. With one finger, I curved it around her wrist. She tightened her muscles, trying to stop me from raising her arm, but it was pointless.

I took her hand, raised it to my face and inhaled at the inside of her wrist. Her blood flow increased as her skin touched mine. I opened my mouth, pulling my lips back from my teeth and lowered it to her wrist. The girl suddenly inhaled deeply and I looked at her. Confusion was in her eyes, actually making me smile. I didn't release her hand; what was it about this human? Her blood practically begged me to taste it, but her body tempted me to have her and her eyes intrigued me.

Looking at her, I realized it was so quiet, at least for me. I heard nothing from her mind. Realizing this, I thought nothing of it; her mind must be silent because of her fear. Her lips parted slightly and I inhaled at her breath again. Without thinking, I pressed my lips to hers. She fought against me, pushing against my chest, but that did nothing. Her body was pressed against mine. Her lips were as soft as rose petals. Her sweet breath touched my tongue. This girl was so soft and sweet, I had to have her. She continued to fight as I took one of her legs and pulled it against my waist.

A moan escaped me as I kissed the delicate porcelain doll in my arms. It took me by surprise when her hand went across my face and she groaned. I pulled back and she exhaled. She looked at her hand, examining the damage she had done to hurt herself. I took up her hand, but she pulled away, "Just stay away from me!" My wrist locked around her wrist, holding her in place, "Do not speak to me like that."

She glared, "What do you want with me?" My thumb pressed to the inside of her wrist, feeling her pulse. I took her hand, spreading her fingers, "What _do_ I want?" I took her thumb, pressing her skin against the edge of the shackle. She gasped, "Ahh," as her skin broke and a pin drop of her blood pooled out. "What do _I_ want?" I lifted her thumb to my mouth and drank the wine of her blood. My eyes closed and sighed; her blood was magnificent. It was truly like wine. The bouquet of it was wonderful, but nothing compared to the taste. I pulled more of her blood out, trying to appease my thirst. But I wouldn't be satisfied, not until I drained her. But this blood was precious.

With the combination of her heart racing with adrenaline, this blood was the sweetest I've ever had. I had to make myself stop drinking or she would die. My instincts would have me sink my teeth into her lush skin. No, I couldn't let her die. I dropped her hand from my lips and pressed my lips to hers again. She moaned in protest underneath my kiss. My fists pounded on my chest, trying to get out of the kiss. I pulled back and looked at her. The skin of her cheeks was flushed, but her eyes were wide.

The clock chimed, indicating it was 3 in the morning. Looking at her, behind her fear, her eyes were sallow. It must have been a long time since she rested. I would decide what I would do with her in the morning. Moving quickly, I took the girl up into my arms and she gasped. She shuddered in my arms and I placed her in the center of my bed, "Go to sleep."

She eyed me as I walked around the bed. Sighing in exasperation, I looked at her, "You're safe. I won't harm you. You're the only person who can attest to that." Her teeth chatter quietly. The robe she wore did nothing to shield her skin against the cold. Going into my closet, I took out a seldom used blanket. It bored me to move at a human pace, but I didn't want to terrify her to death. Her blood would get cold and be wasted.

I walked back into the room and she hadn't moved an inch. She stared at me, with her legs up near her chest and she clutched at her robe. I spread the blanket over her body, "Now, get some rest." She clutched at the blanket and leaned against a pillow. Soon, her breathing became steady and she was sleeping.

I stood by the door, watching at her sleeping silhouette. Her heartbeat was steady for once and it was somewhat calming. _She's still alive. Huh, he's losing his touch_. I rolled my eyes, "No, Felix, I haven't. Let me take care of my human." Felix chuckled as he left. I stared at her, she was my human.


	2. Taunting

Chapter 2 – Taunting

The morning came and she still slept. "Come in." Felix and Heidi entered my common room. The girl's scent was strong in here. Heidi peeked into the room and saw the girl in the bed. Heidi smiled, "That's cute. You put her to bed," she said in a patronizing voice. She spoke as if the girl was a child, "What are you going to with her?" I looked at girl. Her breathing was slow and steady, almost hypnotic, "I haven't decided yet. And her blood, it's unlike anything I have ever had."

Felix stared as the girl's legs shifted. The images that played through his mind about her were annoying. Moving quickly, I hit him, "Leave her alone, Felix. After all, you gave her to me." He looked at me, his eyes narrowing, "All right. Do with her what you want. Enjoy." Felix left the room laughing to himself, _That girl won't last long_. Heidi smiled at me, watching Felix depart, then turning back to me, "This is your first pet, Edward. How will you keep her?"

I sighed, "That's true. I do want to keep her a little longer. I could have consumed all of her blood last night, but I want to keep it around for a little longer." Looking at the girl I deliberated, "I'll need to keep her healthy." Heidi scoffed, "You'll need to keep her fed too." I nodded, "And clothed. Heidi….?" She patted my shoulder, "You don't even have to ask. Speaking of clothed, I hope you liked what she wore last night. I had her dressed in it, especially for you," she laughed, "I'll be right back." Heidi dashed out the room. I'd forgotten it was Heidi and Chelsea's responsibility to prepare the girls.

They did dress her as a virgin. Heidi was back in a few seconds, before the door closed into the frame. "These should fit her," she set a pile of feminine clothes on the dresser in the bedroom. She looked at the girl, "And this is her identification." She handed me a small purse, with a passport, driver's license and school id in it. Well, her name was Isabella Swan. _Hmmm, it's been a while since Edward and I were together. Oh well, she won't be here long_. "By the way, don't call her 'Isabella.' When Felix picked her, he heard everyone calling her 'Bella.' Your _beautiful_ Bella."

I smiled, "My beautiful beautiful." Heidi smiled, "Maybe she's Italian. I'll tell Gianna to order her breakfast." Heidi left as Bella began to stir, "Oh, I'll leave you two alone." Heidi tip-toed out as Bella rolled onto her stomach and looked up. Watching her wake up, I stood in the doorway, as she looked around the room. Her head moved left to right, billowing up her scent in the air. Inhaling deeply, my throat was scorched with thirst.

She rolled over and looked at me. Her eyes widened as she looked at me. I stared back at her. Her brown eyes looked at me and I was almost lost in them, "Good morning." She didn't answer. "I had some clothes brought for you," pointing them out on the dresser. "There's the bathroom and your breakfast has been ordered." Her eyes followed my hands as they pointed out the bathroom door. Bella didn't speak, she just stared at me.

I nodded, "Fine. Also, Bella," her heart skipped a beat as I said her name, "I would advise you to not leave this room." Her eyebrows furrowed as I waved her identification packet, "When you were taken, your information was brought here. You see, it would be unwise for you to try to run away either. There's not much you can do without this."

She huffed and looked down at her hands. Turning to leave the door, the scent of salt water hit me. I looked back to see her wiping her eyes. Closing the bedroom door, I went to stand by the bed. It was interesting to see a human crying. I sat on the edge, spreading my arm to lean over her legs, "As I told you last night, I won't hurt you. But, listen to what I say. Do _not_ leave this room. It would be very dangerous for you. I won't allow anyone to hurt you, but it is much safer for you in here." Her heartbeat increased as I leaned closer to her, "And don't bother trying to leave through the window. You'll only be brought back here and then, I won't be able to protect you."

Her lip trembled and she looked away from me out the window. She turned back to me, her warm breath blowing on my face. Without thinking, my hand clamped into her hair and kissed her again. Her body jumped, but I ended the kiss before she could react. I looked back at the door, "Here's your breakfast." She looked as Gianna knocked on the door. "Come in." Gianna pushed in a food cart, "I wasn't sure what she wanted, so I ordered everything."

Gianna looked at me and I smiled at her, "Grazie, Gianna. I'll call on you for her lunch and dinner. Hopefully, Bella be able to say what she would like." Gianna fought her blush as she left, _Poor girl, but it's better she's with Edward than Felix_.

Looking back at Bella, she had a perplexed look on her face, biting down on her full lip. "Please, change and eat. I'll be back within the hour." Bella watched me as I closed the door, leaving her alone. My body leaned against the back of the bedroom door, listening to her in the room. It was silent for a few moments, then the bedsprings squeaked and her footsteps moved across the floor. "How could this have happened?" she asked herself. She sniffled and then there was the sound of her muffled cries.

Soon, she sighed and the water was turned on in the bathroom. The shower turned on and I heard the water hitting her skin. I thought about entering the bathroom to watch her in the shower. The idea was tempting, but I just got her. Save some things for later. Leaving my chambers, I leaned against the wall. "What are you doing out here?" Afton asked. _Bored with your human_. I smirked, "Giving the girl some privacy." He nodded, "Still a gentleman."

I looked at him, when he sniffed at the scent lingering outside my chamber, "Very sweet." My arms folded over my chest, "I tasted her last night and I had to fight with myself from not killing her." Afton smiled, "You want to hold on to her blood a little longer. You're not the first to do that." Venom flowed at the thought of her blood, "Well, I don't know how long you can keep her." Afton presented a concern I haven't contemplated yet, "I've already warned her to not leave my room, but you have a point. I don't know how long that will last." My eyes focused on my door. Part of me didn't want any harm to come to Bella and yet, I did not want to lose her either.

Afton smiled, "Well, if you're going to be around her, just tasting her, you can't let your venom flow." The sound of the water wasn't there. There was only the sound of quiet footsteps and a steady heartbeat. The urge to go back to her was getting stronger. I didn't want to leave her unprotected. Afton followed my eyes, "If you'd like, I'll ask Chelsea to stand guard at your door, so that no one goes in and she doesn't come out." That was somewhat reassuring.

I nodded in agreement, "Thank you." Afton went to get Chelsea as I slipped back into the room. Bella was looking over the food cart. _Edward, go. I'll watch her_. Chelsea patted my shoulder. Both of us left the room without making a sound to alert Bella that we were here. Afton and I went out, to drive to Modena. It was far enough for us to hunt without notice. Both of us waited in an alley, to wait for a human to get close enough. Soon, we fed and were on our way back in to the tower.

"Edward, how was your human?" Aro asked. I smiled, "She's still alive and very… sweet." Aro smiled, please to see me enjoying my gift, "It's good to see you like her." Aro's mind wandered on my years, over the many times I refused rewards. "I'm enjoying this gift. Aro, I'd like to request that no one touch her. She's mine and I plan on keeping her for some time."

It wasn't uncommon for one of us to make this request. Others have kept their humans before either ending their lives or changing them. Aro nodded, "Of course, Edward. No one will touch your human." "Her name is Bella and thank you." Aro chuckled to himself, "Bella, such a sweet name. I can assure you Edward, Bella will not be touched."

Walking to my chamber, Chelsea smiled, _She was well behaved. She didn't come near the door_. I shook my head, "Thank you, Chelsea." She smiled and sauntered away, "Have fun." I opened the door and saw in the bedroom that Bella was standing by the window. The door closed and she looked back at me. Some of the food was gone from the cart. At least she ate something. "Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

She looked at me, then to the floor, closed her eyes and sighed. Covering the food, I called for Gianna to come for the cart. Well, now I had my own human, so I would have to keep her entertained. Normally, I spent time in my room alone. Walking towards her, her scent was stronger, coiling my body to spring. "Where are you from?" She exhaled deeply, trying to steady herself, "Phoenix." "Why did you come to Italy?" "Studying abroad." "How old are you?"

She sighed, "Why do you need to know?" I looked at her. Her deep brown eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I was just curious. You don't have to tell me." My hand pulled out her identification, "Oh, you're seventeen. Your birthday is in September. That's in a few weeks," I added matter-of-factly, "How long were you going to stay in Italy?" She looked at me with her eyes widening, "Give me that." I scoffed, putting her information in my back pocket, "Not likely."

Her brow furrowed, "It's mine and I want it back." I rolled my eyes and turned away from her. "I said I want it back!" She stepped toward me. I turned around in time to see her throwing a punch at me. My hand moved to catch her wrist and she fought to get out of my hold. I held her shoulders, "I'll give it back to you when you learn to behave." Pushing her away, her feet fumbled to maintain their balance. She looked at me, "Dammit, I want what belongs to me!" She came towards me again.

She was like a kitten with the anger of a tiger. This would be fun. My hands claimed her shoulders again and pinned her on the bed, with my body. "I have to admit, you are beautiful when you're angry." She turned to get out from under me, but I wasn't letting her. Leaning closer, I inhaled at the scent of her neck and began kissing her skin.

I had her hands pinned to the bed. Gathering them in one of my hands, my other grazed down her body. Her heart raced as I kissed down her neck to the top of her chest. I pulled back to look at her, "Now, if you'll be a good little girl, we won't have to do this again." She stared at me, as a tear fell from her eye. Leaning towards her again, she quickly turned away from me. I kissed her cheek, letting the tear fall on my lips. "Now, I was honestly just trying to get to know you, since you're going to be here for a while." I let her up and left her alone in the bedroom, "Behave, Bella."

Going back in the room, Bella was sitting in the same spot on the bed that I left her. "Are you feeling better?" She looked up at me from underneath her lashes, with complete malice in her eyes. "What did you want to know?" Her voice was strained as she tried to compose herself, it was surprisingly adorable. "How long were you going to be in Italy?" "For the rest of the summer," her voice was still angry, "I was awarded this trip for having the highest grades in my class."

I smirked, "Really?" She nodded, "Yes. Anything else?" My eyes narrowed, "Drop the sarcasm. What were your interests back home?" I found myself wanting to ask more questions about her. I would need to know her interests. She would need something to do. I would ask Gianna to have books brought for her.

I kept Bella talking and her lunch was brought to the room. I found myself actually smiling at some of her stories. Someone was coming towards my door. Their thoughts were reaching me and I could see through their mind the hall leading to my door, "Hold on for a moment." Leaving Bella, which seemed wrong, my hand reach for the door before he could knock, "Yes Felix?"

Bella gasped quietly and her heartbeat increased. "Aro needs us." Felix smirked at the sound. "I'll be right there." Closing the door, Bella was taking quick short breaths. "What is it?" Her lip trembled and tears welled in her eyes, "It was him," her hand rose to point at the spot where Felix stood, "He was the one who brought me here." I tried to touch her hair, but she shuddered away from my touch.

She looked at me, "You're friends with him?" "Yes, Felix took you and gave you to me." Her eyes widened, "Gave me to you? I told you last night, I belong to no one, least of all, you." Why did that sting? "You don't have much of a choice. You belong to me and it's up to me to let you go. As _I_ told you, you're to remain in here if you want to remain unharmed."

With that, I left the common room, locked the door and went to speak with Aro. The atmosphere stung from our tension. Alec, Demetri and I were to go to Venice to take care of another traitor. It would seem we would be gone until the next day. Aro reassured me that no one would bother Bella while I was gone.

The traitor was easily dealt with and we returned to Volterra. Felix felt it wasn't worth the trip, but some assignments are like that. Not all of them had the thrill of the kill. We were gone longer than I thought. Concern gnawed at me on our trip back to Volterra. Entering my room, the scent of my singer hit me, making venom flow. In the bedroom, Bella was asleep at the windowsill. Her head was down on her folded arms.

I sighed with relief to see that she was unharmed. Even to myself, I had to admit I was concerned about leaving her here. Her scent was too sweet to resist. She groaned sleepily and lifted her head. A book fell from her lap. Moving quietly, I picked it up, making her jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She tried to muffle her yawn, but it was no use. Blood rushed to her face, making her look so appealing. My fingers brushed her hair back and she didn't flinch from my touch, "You need to rest."

Sleep was still in her eyes as she nodded, "But where are you going to sleep?" I sighed, "Don't worry about that." She looked at me for a brief moment, a thought rippling through her mind. If only I could hear it. I rolled my eyes at the absurdity of hearing her thoughts. It was going to happen. I pulled at her arm and guided her into the bathroom, so that she could change.

Relief was still strong within me. She wasn't hurt. No one came near her. Leaving her alone with vampires, being so sweet, vulnerable and delicious, I didn't want anyone to have her. Bella is mine! "Ow, dammit." I looked to the door as Bella came out, holding her right arm. A thin cut went down her arm. Barely any blood was exposed, but the scent of it was stronger. Driven by thirst, I took her arm, "What happened?" I didn't care. All that I could focus was on the blood beginning to color under her skin, ready to seep out of the small wound.

She hissed in pain, "I cut myself on the edge of the sink. It's nothing." She pinched at her skin, but suddenly stopped. She looked up at me from underneath her eyelashes and took her arm out of my hand. She walked past me and got into the bed. My arm began to lift to stop her, but I held back. it would be so easy. She was a bit clumsy and couldn't escape me easily. The thought of my teeth breaking through that supple skin ran through my mind. Her head laid on a pillow as she still looked at me. Flipping off the lights, I saw her eyes were still on me.

"Bella, please just go to sleep. I won't bother you." She still stared at me in the dark, "Why did you taste my blood?" I looked at her, "Go to sleep."


	3. Opening Eyes

Chapter 3 – Opening My Eyes

Bella has been mine for a month and I knew almost everything about her. There were times we fought, but I actually enjoyed it. Her eyes would glare at me, hardening the deep pools of chocolate in them. Bella missed her mother and step-father, but I couldn't let her go. She pleaded with me to contact her mother, but I had to refuse her. "I told you that you couldn't." Tears welled in her eyes and her voice broke, "Please?"

The pain of her pleads cut through me, but I had to refuse her. To her family, it must seem that Bella was missing. To hear her crying cut through me like a knife. With every tear, the urge to hold her grew stronger.

In the month I've had her, I've tasted Bella's blood. When she cut her hand, some of the precious blood was wasted as it fell on the floor. I took her hand to survey how bad the wound was. The scent of it drove my instincts wild. The last bit of blood in my body was used and my eyes were suddenly black.

Slowly, my face got closer to her bleeding palm, making the scent ever stronger. Bella's muscles locked, trying to stop me, but it was to no avail. Her bleeding palm was on my lips and her blood touched my tongue.

Almost losing complete control, my arm wound around her body and pulled her into me. I wasn't letting her escape. She pushed against my chest, but it did nothing. My arm tightened around her as the bloodlust took over. My instincts drove me to bite at her neck, to cut into a major artery. She gasped as my arm tightened, "Please… stop."

My eyes opened to see the fear on her face. Her lips trembled and her eyes looked between her hand and my eyes. My teeth were dangerously close to her skin, but I pulled them back. Her blood stained my lips, "Why can't I resist you?"

Releasing her body, Bella's body fell on the bed. She examined her hand, then clutched it to her chest. Her skin was flushed and her heart was racing. Fear, along with her scent made her almost irresistible. The taste of it blazed through me. My urges begged for me. Ugh, I had to get away from her.

I was ashamed of myself. Leaving the room, I escaped to the bathroom, where there was cleaner air, which helped me think clearly. Reaching under the counter, I found a first aid kit. It was never used. Chelsea stored it there two weeks ago. The box fell on the bed next to her. She looked at me as I moved away from her, to open the window, letting the cleaner air swirl into the room, diluting her scent.

Bella was looking through the kit to bandage her hand. She winced in pain from closing her injured hand. My body didn't move one inch until the sound of the bandaging was done. Glancing back, I saw that her hand was completely bounded in the beige cloth. It was safe for me to be near her again.

Taking her legs, I placed them in the bed. "I'm sorry," was all I said as I pushed her down on the bed and stroked her hair. The air around her was still strong, so I left her to rest, while I went to hunt. The taste of my victim's blood was nothing compared to Bella's. The body was already buried and I ran back to Volterra.

While walking through the city, I came across a shop. Its calendar alerted me to the date. It was the day before Bella's birthday. The jewelry stepped out and gestured for me to enter. In the window display case, I noticed a fetching necklace. It was thick golden band that would snap around her neck with a sapphire cut into a heart. Making my way to my bed chamber, I kept the box hidden under my jacket. I wanted to avoid criticizing eyes and thoughts. My behavior was strange; I was caring for a human. She has lasted longer than any other human that was brought here.

While she slept, I left the box on the nightstand and took my place in my chair, to watch her. I found myself staring at her face more and more. She spoke in her sleep and that intrigued me. I couldn't hear her thoughts, so this was the next best thing. Listening to her uninhibited words while she slept.

Bella truly fascinated me, more than anyone ever had. I began spending more time with her. When she was quietly read, then suddenly sighed and smiled, I'd just look at her, wondering what was going through her mind.

There were many times I would look at her and wonder what she was thinking. Then, other times, I watched at her body. Looking at her mouth, focusing on the full curves of her lips that were above a chin that I urged to touch. Her lips looked so soft, that in the next moment, I saw myself placing a finger beneath her chin, to tilt her head back and press my lips to hers.

When she sat at the window, I would see her long cream skinned legs. When she walked across the room, my eyes were fixed on the movements of her hips. Then there were her curved arms, her heaving chest and lean stomach.

Bella's body was beginning to entice me. Sometimes, she would lay on her stomach on the bed, crossing her legs in the air. All I wanted to do was to lay with her. When she would sit with me, instinctively, I would lean closer to her, just to breath in her scent. In the beginning, my hand would graze down her body and she would flinch. Now, she would look at me and slightly smile at me. She confessed to me that she was ticklish.

What truly shocked me about my behavior was purchasing her gift and my anxiety to see the look on her face when she opened it. My mind contemplated that. I had to admit it to myself, Bella was becoming very important to me. I've kept her because of her blood, but now it was something more. Her blood was precious to me, but Bella, herself, was becoming more important.

Watching her, she sighed deeply and rolled to her side. Hearing her moan lightly, my excitement grew. I wanted her to see her gift. She sighed again and began to sit up. She turned her head side to side. "Huh?" she sighed quietly. Her eyes were fixed on the box. She looked at me, "What is this?" I smiled, "Open it." She moved her hand hesitantly, biting down on her full lip and lifted the cover.

She gasped and her eyes widened as she looked at me, "What's this for?" Moving across the room, I took the necklace up from the box, "Happy birthday." Sitting down behind her, I clasped it around her neck. She huffed and looked back at me, "It's my birthday?" I nodded, "Yes, it's the thirteenth." She began to smile, as her fingers trailed along the golden band. Her body jolted as someone knocked on the door. Knowing she was afraid of him, I patted her hand, "Come in, Felix."

Felix sniffed at the air and exhaled, _She's still alive?_ The door opened causing Bella's heart to sprint in her chest. Felix looked at her, making her heart stop for the briefest moment. "Sorry to interrupt, but Heidi's coming." _He gave her a necklace! Edward, what is going on with you?_ Felix reveled in the fear he caused her.

He was ready to take a step into the room, but I stopped him, "I'll be right there." Felix's eyes were fixed on Bella's necklace. She began breathing more deeply, her tension was rising. I walked around the bed, stepping in his line of view, "I'm coming, Felix." He continued to stare in her direction, though I blocked her, "She's still mine." My voice was so quiet, Bella wouldn't have heard me. Seeing that I wasn't moving an inch, he nodded; _I would like to talk to you_. My eyes narrowed as he left.

Bella's heartbeat slowed once he left. For someone her age, her heart raced at an unhealthy pace. I looked back at her. Her heartbeat was normal, "I'll be right back. Enjoy your breakfast." She looked at me, kneeling on the bed, "Are you all right?" "Yes, why?" She blinked, "Your eyes," her fingertips brushed under my eye, "they're darker." My human was so perceptive. "I'm fine," my fingers held hers, "It's my condition." "Ohh." Bella believed that I had an ailment that caused my eyes to change from black to crimson.

Her hand grazed her neck, feeling the band of her necklace, "Thank you. It's beautiful." I brushed her hair back, "You're welcome." _Edward!_ Felix was waiting right outside my door. "I'll be back soon." In the hall, Felix and Alec were waited. _I think I'm going to be sick_. "How sweet, he's bonded with her," Alec jabbed. "Not really," Felix responded. I rolled my eyes, "Get off my back."

"Why is she still alive?" Felix demanded. My body became rigid as Felix thought of her body, lifeless across my bed, "Because she's mine and I'll keep her as long for as I want. Do you have a problem with that?" Felix shook his head. _I should have taken her when I had the chance_. "Yes, you gave her to me. I will do with her what I please. Is that all right with you?"

He groaned and walked ahead. _He's just jealous, Edward. You've been spending a lot of time with the girl. Don't worry, when you're done with her, he'll be the first one to ask how you did it_. Alec patted my shoulder. I faked a smile, but cringed at the thought of ending Bella's life, though I would have to eventually. Maybe_ Carlisle's way of thinking still had an effect on you. To you, her life does hold some relevance. You do not have to explain it to anyone. Just keep her here. She mustn't escape_. I nodded as we entered the main chamber as the humans gathered in.

After feeding, Caius asked to speak to me. "Edward, your human? What are you doing with her?" It was becoming very curious as to why I still had Bella. "I'm keeping her alive for now. Her blood is very potent to me." Caius scrutinized my expression, "Really? Does she know what you are?" "No, "I answered too quickly, "She doesn't know. From the day I got her, she hasn't even left my chambers." The others were dispersing, though they wanted to remain close by. For many of our kind, it is strange to form bonds with humans. And, for it to be happening before the Volturi was utterly bizarre.

Caius sighed, "Aro, Marcus, would you join us." They entered the room. Aro looked between us, "Edward, everything is fine. We only wish to understand better why you have kept your human, Bella all this time." Aro took my hand, seeing my memories with her. "Huh?" My breathing stopped, but I tried not to show too much concerned when I heard what they've done. "Bring her in," Aro ordered.

A heartbeat was increasing, in speed and sound. Bella was being held by her arms by Alec and Jane. She whimpered as she looked at me. My anger rose, "Let her go!" Jane tightened her hold on Bella and she gasped in pain. "Jane!" I warned. If she hurt Bella, Jane was going to die.

Jane pushed Bella into me and I held her up. The scent of fresh blood hit me as I caught her. She looked up at me, with tears in her eyes. On her neck, there was a thin cut, with the blood coming from it. "Alec, Jane, you _know_ you're to stay away from her." Alec bowed his head, apologizing, but Jane simply smiled, "Aro wanted to see her." Aro held up his hand, "Edward, please be calm. I asked Jane and Alec to bring Bella here. None of this will dispute your claim on her, but I'm curious for why you have kept her for so long." Aro glanced at the cowering girl in my arms.

_Their bond is quite strong_. Through Marcus' mind, I saw mine and Bella's bond. There was a thick gold band around the both of us, linking one to the other. It surprised me how strong it was, the thicker the band, the stronger the bond. Aro looked Bella over; "You have….." he looked at her again. "Alec, would you be so kind?"

Alec nodded and used his power on Bella. The slow mist crept around her, but her body didn't change. Her eyes were still on me, alert as ever. Caius' brow furrowed, "Can you still hear us, child?" Her fingers clutched at my shirt, but she nodded timidly. "Fascinating," Aro lamented. _I wonder…_ "Aro, not that," he couldn't allow that, "She's still mine." Aro smiled at me, "Of course. But still. Alec, will take Bella outside? But don't harm her."

Nodding again, Alec took Bella's arm, pulling her away from me. Every instinct told me to tear his arm off. She looked at me, with longing as Alec took her into the other room. I still kept an eye on Bella through Alec's mind. _Mmm, her blood is sweet_. My eyes narrowed as Alec's hand grazed her neck and he tasted her blood. "Alec!" _Sorry, Edward_.

Aro, Caius and Marcus' eyes were fixed on my face. _She's just a human_, Caius thought. He believed I was overreacting. Aro cleared his throat, "Edward, what are you going to do with her?" I sighed, "I know I cannot keep her alive much longer. I know I will have to….." The thought of seeing the light leaving Bella's eyes made me stomach tie in a knot.

Aro looked at me, "Jane, could you please excuse us? We need to speak to Edward alone." As Jane left, Aro took Marcus' hand. They shared a long glance; _He is really bonded to her_. "Edward, it is clear that you don't want this human to die. You can so easily avoid that. Give her immortality. Not only will she make an intriguing immortal, but you'll have her always as you want."

My eyes shot up to Aro's face. "What are you talking about?" Caius shook his head, "You would give the girl a place in our Guard?" Aro explained to Caius his decision, while I still contemplated what Aro said. I wanted Bella to be immortal, so that she'll stay with me. No, that cannot be, she is only a human. There were millions of them, so why should this one matter to me? Aro and Caius debated the fact of Bella becoming immortal, while I remained locked within my mind.

"Edward, go. Take her and make your decision. She's yours to keep for how long you want. No one will question on you that. But, for as long as she is human, you must not let her know what you are. If she even suspects what you are, then she will be dealt with. Death or immortality." "Yes. Thank you." My limbs were almost dead as I moved to the door. _Edward, I see that your ability does not work on her. Will you allow me to test my own?_ Aro was always ready to study a new endeavor, "You'll have to ask her."


	4. Realization

Chapter 4 – Realization

Bella's eyes were cast down to the floor when I saw her. Alec's eyes were locked on her as I opened the door. "I'll take her, Alec." A short sigh escaped her lips after I said that. Bella looked up at me as I took her wrist and guided her back to my chamber. With her other hand, she cupped the wound on her neck. I was going to some words with Jane about that. Several members looked on as I took her back. Their thoughts were waning on me, "Aro wishes to speak to everyone. Gather them in the main chamber," I informed Afton.

Entering the room, I locked the door, keeping Bella inside, safe and to myself. She went to sit on the couch and looked at the palm that covered her wound. She winced and sighed. Looking at her, she was taking deep breathes through her mouth.

Gingerly touching her chin, I turned her face to examine her neck. "How did this happen?" Her breaths came out quick, "Those two," she hesitated, "they came into the room when I was reading. Alec said Aro wanted to meet me. But I told him that I wasn't supposed to leave the room." Her breath hitched a bit, "And the girl, she stood in front of me and said 'My master wants to see you.' She stared at me and smiled, like she was waiting for something. After a moment, she got angry. Then she…."

Bella stopped for a moment and she closed her eyes. My hand moved to the side of her face, "You can tell me." She opened her eyes and looked at the floor. I followed her gaze and saw the pieces of her necklace.

Picking it up, I saw Jane had broken it. "She tore it off you?" She whimpered, "I'm sorry." She apologized as if it were her fault this happened, "Don't be. It was Jane's fault." A tear fell from her eye. Sitting down next to her, my thumb wiped it away, "Bella, it's just a necklace." She let out a low laugh, "It's not because of the necklace," her eyes looked around the room, "I'm just relieved. Those two scared me so much. I'm just glad to be back in here. It's the only place I feel safe."

More tears fell from her eyes and blood colored her cheeks. My hand caressed her cheek and she looked up at me, "Jane and Alec won't come near you again. I promise." She sniffed, "How can you promise that? They came when you were gone." She was right. How can I keep them from her? What if Aro order them to come for her again? Maybe I should give her immortality?

Or maybe…. I shouldn't complete that thought. "Bella, I'll keep them away from you." Her lip trembled, "Edward," that was one of the few times she spoke my name, "how much longer do I have to stay here? Can't I go home?"

I closed my eyes, "No, you have to stay until I'm done with you. Then, I will release you." I hated that I was still lying to her, but it was necessary. She blinked, "Oh. What are you going to do with me?" We stared at each other for a long moment. What _was_ I going to do with her? Should I give into my most basic instinct and drain her blood? Should I be kind, but stupid and let her go? Or should I do as Aro recommended and give her immortality?

Looking into her eyes, I began to see what Aro spoke about. The deep pools of chocolate held me and I saw it. There was a part of me that was growing that wanted to keep her. But, I didn't want to see the light leave her eyes. I didn't want to let her go, risking another member of the Guard hunting her. They would punish me, but that wasn't very crucial to me.

She blinked and looked down, taking away the submersion I was in as I stared. "Bella?" She looked at me and I brushed her cheek again, touching the corner of her lips. The warmth of her skin burned through mine. Her hand came against mine, "You don't know what to do with me." _Perspective_. "I heard Felix mention it. I'm the first one given to you." There were others, but I refused them. "You're so observant." She half smiled, "So I've been told. It's fine, but when you make up your mind, would you let me know?"

Like magnets, we were slowly leaning closer to each other, staring into each other's eyes. Her breath was so sweet, that I leaned in even closer.

Sometimes, she would lean away from me and there were times when she didn't. Being this close to her, I smiled, "I will." She inhaled deeply and one of her fingers touched my face, grazing across my mouth. Her eyes closed as our lips met. Bella's lips molded to mine. My hand grazed down her chest; pass her stomach, around her waist to puller her body into mine. The heat of her skin burned through me. Leaning her back on the couch, I deepened our kiss.

Her lips parted mine and my eyes were shocked opened. I could taste her on my tongue and I wanted more. I kissed along her cheek, down to her neck, near her wound. I licked along her cut, tasting her blood again. My venom flowed and I wanted to sink my teeth into her flesh. But it was her flesh that I became interested in having.

Her heart was beating wildly, while her chest pushed into mine. I moved back to her lips and my fingers ran through her hair. Her arm was hanging over the arm of the couch. I trailed my hand up her arm, intertwining our fingers.

My kissing slowed. I pulled away and looked down at her. "This isn't right." She deserved something better than a couch. It was limiting what I wanted to do. Her eyes widened, "What?" I took her hand and guided her back to the bedroom. Standing her in front of the bed, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her again. Tilting her backwards, we fell on to the soft mattress. My kissed trailed down her neck to her chest. Her clothes were getting in my way. Moving quickly, my hands ripped open her dress, seeing her exposed chest.

I was becoming more carnal, something I have never felt before. I've had my share of women, but this one I wanted to consume her in so many ways. Her blood, her body, her mind. Bella's breathing quickened as I took off my shirt. The bruise on her arm where Jane held her too tightly was visible on her skin. The blood colored her skin, but it wasn't enough to distract me. She gasped lightly as my hand grazed down the skin of her leg, pulling it up to my lips.

I kissed along her leg, up her knee and thigh. Her blood pulse under my lips as I kissed up her stomach. I couldn't forget that she was a virgin and I would have to take things a little slower with her.

Soon, her naked body was in my bed, myself as well. Before going any further, my body laid on top of hers, brushing her hair back, "Are you sure you about this?" She smiled, "Yes, I want this. I want you." Her fingers pressed into my back, attempting to pull me closer. Pressing my lips to hers, I gave into my lust for her.

Bella slept peacefully in my arms. There were new bruises coloring her skin and I felt awful. My intention was to be gentle, as much as I possibly could with her, but I was still too strong. Being with Bella was amazing. Her warm breath blew against my skin while we were together. I thought about how her hands clamped down on the sheets, her fingers clutching at them. How her eyes widened, then close in pleasure. The way she moaned and brushed her lips against my skin. And the way her lips tasted and how her body felt.

My own reactions surprised me. My hands gripped at the edge of the mattress, ripping out some of the material. She turned over and leaned. I was going to give her immortality. Aro was right, I did want to keep her for much longer than I intended. Another aspect I considered was that that her happiness was important to me.

Keeping her here wasn't keeping her safe or happy, even as an immortal. The clock ticked away the minutes as my decision became clearer, I was going to keep Bella, permanently. Bella inhaled deeply and lifted her head. My fingers brushed through her dark hair, "Did you sleep well?"

She moaned lightly and smiled, "Better than I have for a long time." That was good to hear, but how would she respond to what I did to her, "I had your lunch and dinner bought here." She laughed lightly, "You read my mind."

_I wish_. "You were sleeping for a long time." She looked at me, "I wonder why." This was her first time with any man and she looked happy that it was me. My hand held the side of her face to lightly press my lips to hers, "Go, eat something. You need to." I got out of the bed and dressed.

From the dresser, I threw some of her clothes onto the bed, but before hearing a small gasp. Bella was looking over her arms, seeing the bruises. She looked up at me, the both of us staring. She surprisingly smiled, "You're stronger than you look." My head shook in shame, "I'm sorry." With that, I went into my common room.

The sounds of Bella eating, taking her shower and getting dressed kept me sane. She winced a bit as the water touched her skin, but soon she sighed in relief. The warm water was soothing her bruises. While she was busy, I thought to myself about what I was going to do.

Before changing her, I wanted to take her somewhere she wanted to go. I wanted her to have a few last human memories that were good. Coming out of the bedroom, she was running her fingers through her wet hair, making her scent even sweeter. She walked over to the couch and I took her by her waist and sat her next to me. "I was thinking, I wanted to get away for a little while and I wanted you to go with me."

She smiled, "Really?" Excitement was in her voice as I told her. "Yes. You need to get out of here for a while." A bright light was in her eyes as she smiled and threw her arms around my neck, "Oh thank you." I inhaled the scent of her hair, "I know you were scared at first, but now, I want you to be happy." She flinched a bit and pulled back to look at her arms, "Do you really want to know where I would like to go?"

"What?" anything before I gave her immortality, "Seeing my mom. I know she's crushed thinking something happened to me." She's begged me for this so many times. I wasn't going to deny her now. "Then yes, I'll take you to see your mom."

She kissed me again, "Thank you so much." For the first time, Bella and I spoke for the whole night. I told her about the places I wanted to her to see and she told me about the places she wanted to see. I told her that I would make the preparations for our flight. After she fell asleep, I placed her in bed and went to inform Aro about our plans.

"Aro, I'm making the preparations before I change her." Aro was jubilant, "That's wonderful, Edward." I blinked, seeing the prospective thoughts run through his mind, "But I was also thinking that she and I would remain away for a while. She'll be a newborn and will need time to be trained." Aro nodded, "That's understandable. Go, and I well see you in a few months."

I went back to my chambers, running into Demetri, Afton and Felix. "Edward, we were about to go hunting. Would you like to join us?" Demetri offered. I shook my head, "Would like to, but I have get some things ready. I'm leaving." "What about your human?" Afton asked. I scowled hearing their thoughts, "No, I'm not leaving her, Felix. I'm going to change her and she'll need time to be trained as a newborn." His eyes narrowed, "You're changing her?" Rage practically choked him. "Yes and I don't want to hear another damn word about it." He scoffed, "Fine. Enjoy your newborn."

In the room, Bella was breathing in bed. Climbing in to bed with her, she snuggled herself into my arms. Soon, she was awake and we were leaving. Bella agreed to see some cities in Europe before flying home. As we left, she stayed close to me when she saw Alec, Jane, Heidi and Felix. Her fingers trembled until I took them into my hand. _Bye Edward. Let's see how you handle training your own creation_, Heidi chided as she smiled. Jane's eyes scowled at Bella. She didn't want Bella to be immortal, unlike her brother. Her was interested in seeing what he ability would be. Felix was indifferent as we left.

Bella and I were walking out into the courtyard of Volterra. Her eyes lit up from the night sky. She slept much longer than I thought she would, but it worked out for the best. The night sky hid the secret of what I was. She hadn't been outside in the last few weeks. Gianna had a car sent to take us to Venice. Bella looked out the window at the scenery. Her hand was clasped with mine as we drove. She was so happy to be out of my chambers.

At the airport, my stomach wrenched at what I had to do, "I need to talk to you." She looked up at me, "What is it?" I handed her a large envelope, "This is your one-way ticket to Arizona. In the envelope is a phone for you to call your mother. Make sure to call her collect, so the number cannot be tracked. I'm letting you go."

Her eyes widened, "What? Edward, but what….." I shook my head, "Bella, the people I work with are dangerous and I won't take you back there. I'll go back to them and face my punishment, but don't ask me to watch them hurt you. I care about you too much to see that happen. Go home to your mother and just remember me." Tears welled in her eyes, "Edward, please. Don't leave me. I want you to come with me. You said I was safe with you."

Her voice was breaking my resolve, "Bella, I don't want to go with you." Her body locked for the briefest moment, until she blinked, "You're lying. You just said you cared about me. You're going to sacrifice yourself for my safety. I won't let you do that. I don't care if I have to go back to that place by myself," tear began to fall down her face, "I won't let you get yourself hurt because of me." She had no idea what they would do to her, "Bella, please, don't be stubborn and do as I say."

She gritted her teeth, "I've heard you talk about them and I remember. You said they find people easily. Would you have them find me with my mom?" Her hands flew up to hold my face, "Edward, you can't make me leave you. I love you."

My eyes widened and I froze from those words. No one has ever told me that before, not to that meaning, "You don't mean that." She couldn't, "You're just saying that because of last night." Her hands fell in defeat. She looked away from be and brushed away a tear. When her turned back to me, there was a new determination within them, "Don't tell me what I mean. And do not put down what I feel. I know what I feel and I'm not leaving you. I love you, dammit!"

Hearing her profess her feelings, it shattered my resolve. I took her in my arms and kissed her. I didn't know if I felt the same way, but I knew I felt very strongly about her. The thought of her leaving did pain me, but the thought of Demetri and Felix finding without me would kill me. I pulled back from the kiss, "I'll stay with you." She smiled and pressed her lips to mine again. Brushing away one of her tears, I kept her in my arms, "Where do you want to go first?"

She giggled, "Rome, it's closest." I took her hand and began to show her the world.


	5. Eternity

Chapter 5 – Eternity

Bella and I saw Rome and Paris within a week. I kept her busy in our hotel suites during the day and we saw the cities at night. Bella loved Rome, but she loved Paris more. Bella was so different from other women I knew. She was in the fashion capitals of the world, but she was more fascinated with the history of the cities. I offered to buy her new clothes, but she thought they were too extravagant.

All she wanted was day to day clothes, but nothing more. Soon enough, I learned her sizes and clothing preferences. I bought her some things that she thought were extravagant. She would forgive me later.

While she slept, my mind buzzed about how I was going to change her. If she really loved me as she said, would she want to spend eternity with me? I'd never subject her to the life of the Guard, unless she wanted to. But what if she wanted to stay with me, but remain human? I don't think I could endure that; watching her age and waste away. If she wanted to stay human, then she shouldn't stay with me. She would only waste her life. "What's the matter?" I looked at her and she was staring at me. "Nothing." "You're lying." I kissed her forehead, "Go back to sleep." She looked around the room, "What time is it?" "Almost eight. I was thinking we could go to the top of the Eiffel tower. You could see the entire city."

Her arms stretched out as she yawned, "That's sounds great. I heard there's a lovely restaurant in the tower." Well there goes my surprise, "I've already made reservations." She kissed me, "I'll go get dressed." Her body was resting on my arm and it tightened around here, "I could help." She smirked, "I said 'get dressed,' not undressed. Then again, maybe you shouldn't help me with that either." "Why not?"

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at the foot of the bed. She pulled the sheets back, moved to her knees and took up a tattered piece of clothing, "Because I'm running out of things to wear. No wonder you always want to buy me new clothes." I laughed, as I got out of bed and walked around to her side, "Or maybe, you just look better with no clothes on."

Her naked body was against mine and pressed my lips to hers. Her arms came around my neck, as my hands grazed down her body, until she was no longer on the mattress and her legs were around my waist. Falling backwards onto the bed, I kept Bella on top of me; a position I honestly loved having her in. This way, I could feel and see her entire body. My lips were against her neck and her fingers tangled themselves in my hair. Suddenly, her body jerked and pushed me away, "Let's stop or we'll never go out."

My lips found their way back to her neck, "That's not such a bad thing." She sighed, moved her leg and got up, "No, we did that last night. I'm going to get dressed." She half-ran into the bathroom, in a feeble attempt to escape me. If only she knew how quickly I could catch her. I looked at the bathroom door and hoped she wouldn't hurt herself on the broken porcelain from the bathtub. When she first saw that damages, she simply stated that I was stronger than I looked.

Soon, the bathroom door opened and Bella came out. As always, she looked beautiful. Now we were off to explore the City of Lights. From the lights of the city and the moonlight, Bella looked even more breath-taking. She loved the city and I loved the time with her. Her wide eyes resembled that of a child's, taking in all the new sites. Going back to the hotel, Bella went straight for bed. She could barely keep her eyes open in the elevator. The following night, Bella and I had dinner. Not only for having amazing fashion, Paris was widely known for its food. It all looked the same to me, but watching Bella's expressions while she ate told me it was something no human should miss.

She looked at me, "Edward, your eyes." In the reflection of hers, I saw that my eyes were black. I smiled at her, "Don't worry, I'll be right back." She nodded as I got up and left the restaurant. I was enjoying myself so much, that I had almost completely forgotten that I still needed to feed. It surprised me that feeding wasn't that important to me as of late. Though her blood was still strong to me, I didn't want to taste Bella's blood.

It was getting late, so I scaled a building and ran across the roofs, searching through the minds of a desired prey, a mugger. Like my earlier days, I hated seeing young women viciously attacked. That was one of the main reasons why I was opposed to Felix's hunger. Also, as long as Bella and I were in the city, I was going to make it as safe for her as possible. After the girl got away, I consumed the monstrous human's blood and went back to my Bella. I didn't even consider her my human, she was now my Bella.

At the restaurant, she was finishing her dessert and looking out the window. She smiled up at me, turning her head while I sat, "You look better." I paid the bill and we walked along the river. On our route, we walked past a chapel, with an adjoined bridal shop. Humans and their hasty rituals of marriage. When I was human, an engagement last for months, so the couple could get to know each other better. Bella was smiling at the white dressed in the window. I looked at her, as she gazed at the long gown, "You would look beautiful in that."

Her head snapped up, "It's not something I ever considered. Marriage." My hand rested on her waist, "Why?" She half-smiled, "Firstly, my parents. They didn't set the best example of marriage. Second, I've never felt strongly enough for anyone to even consider marrying them."

I took her hand and began walking. In my mind, thought of Bella in a long white dress, with a veil of white in front of her face smiling brightly. Her blush added color to her cheeks as she slowly walked down a long aisle. Snapping me out of my reverie, Bella and I were walking through the hotel lobby. As she prepared for bed, I brought back my images of Bella in a white dress.

In the image, I saw her holding a bouquet of roses, slowly walking down the aisle. My mind tried to create a human groom. That quickly changed to myself replacing him. I could see Bella as a blushing bride, and she was my bride. My eyes opened at that thought. I wanted Bella to be my bride?

She came into the bedroom, wearing a white satin nightgown. She smiled, looking just like a bride on her wedding night. Getting into bed, my arms pulled her close and my face nestled into her hair, "Good night." She sighed deeply, suppressing a yawn, "Good morning." I smiled and kissed her hair.

While she slept, I watched the sunlight dance underneath the curtains. Why do I want to see Bella in a wedding dress? Why do I want to buy her so much? Why am I willing to spend eternity with her? _That's simple. Because you love her_, an inner voice told me. My eyes widened at that revelation. It was true, Aro and Marcus saw it. Hell, Felix saw it. With Marcus' ability, I saw the golden bond between Bella and me.

The golden ban tied between the two of us seemed unbreakable. I was in love with Bella. In my mind, I've been calling her 'my Bella.' I tried to send her home and it hurt. She fought to stay with me and I crumbled. Believing I was selfish that I couldn't let her go, but she couldn't be out of my life. I've walked this earth for more than a century and I've never felt as strongly for anyone as I have for her and now, I couldn't let her go. When she was sound asleep, I let her sleeping form slip out of my arms. I went into the other room to locate the phone books. Locating the information for a nearby jewelry store, I asked the sales associate to come to our suite.

"Monsieur, vous pouvez venir à notre magasin. Nous serions heureux de vous entretenir ici." (Sir, you may come to our store. We'd be happy to service you here.) "Ce serait impossible. Je suis indisposé pour voyager aujourd'hui." (That would be impossible. I am indisposed for travelling today.) Using my persuasive abilities, I offered the store owner an ridiculous amount of money for him to come to my suite. After hearing the amount I was offering, the store owner sent his best jeweler to the hotel.

Closing the bedroom to, so not to disturb Bella's sleep, I spoke with the sales associate. "Bonjour, mousier." I nodded, "Please, come in." We discussed rings, but I needed her size. The woman handed me the metal bands to measure Bella, "Mousier, may I ask? What in particular are you looking for?" My hand rested on the bedroom door, "An engagement ring." Taking the sizing rings, I slipped back into the bedroom and found out her ring size. I kissed her forehead and went back into the living room.

After making my selections, while trying to ignore the saleswoman's attempts to catch my eyes, I ordered Bella's dinner. The saleswoman tried to capture my attention. _Ma qualité, il est beau. Trop le mauvais qu'il veut se marier_. (My goodness, he is handsome. Too bad he wants to get married.) The saleswoman flashed a lovely smile as she left, "Thank you, mousier. And congratulations." She shook my hand, letting a card slip into my palm.

The card had a phone number on it, with a lipstick marking of a kiss. She was persistent. Was this really happening? Was I really going to propose to Bella? Hearing the mattress springs squeak, I knew she was waking up. "Edward?" her voice was weak with sleep. I walked into the bedroom, "Good morning." She smiled at me, "Good morning." I sat on the bed, "Come here." She moved to sit next to me and I kissed her.

Her body was slightly limp in my arms. I held her to my chest and kissed her hair, "I ordered you dinner." After freshening herself up, I guided Bella into the living room, where her dinner was waiting. She giggled, "You didn't have to do this." I kissed her cheek, "I wanted to."

Sitting on the couch, Bella reached for a covered plate, but I stopped her hand, "That's for dessert." For the first time, the curtains were open, allowing the moonlight fall into the room. She smiled, "The view is amazing." While she looked away, I uncovered the plates for her dinner and talked with her while she ate. It was a good amount of food and she consumed everything. "Now, it's time for dessert." She looked at me, "I think I should wait."

I leaned closer to her, stared deeply into her eyes, "Please?" Her heart was pounding so loudly, "All right," she answered in a small voice. I smiled and uncovered the last dish. Bella and I stilled stared at each other, "Enjoy." I hoped she would accept, so that I could stare at her like this forever. I blinked and looked at the cart. She followed my gaze and gasped. I smiled as she stared at the three rings; two diamonds and one sapphire that waited for her. One diamond was princess cut in a three-stone setting and the other was a single stone pear cut. The sapphire was cushion cut, with many facets in the stone.

I brushed her hair, "Bella, I love you too. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it, but I do now. Will you marry me?" Her heart paused, then began beating again, "All these rings belong to you, but you choose which one to be your engagement ring." She looked at me, "Are you serious?" she whispered. I kissed her, "I've never been more serious in my life." I kissed her again, leaning her back against the couch. "You are the most beautiful, desirable, smartest sexy woman I have ever met and there's no way I'm letting you get away." She giggled as I kissed down her neck. I pulled back, "I want you to be my wife. Please, Bella, I cannot go on without you." A tear slipped from her eye, "Yes."

I kissed her again, pulling her body upward. "Just pick a ring and we could go get married tonight." Her eyes widened, "Tonight? Seriously?" "Yes. We could go now and be Mr. & Mrs. by morning." She smiled brightly, "Oh, my God." She threw herself at me and I held her and kissed her again. She chose the large sapphire ring and we left for the chapel we saw last night. My hand held her cheek, "My last name is Masen. I never told you that." She smiled at me. "Now go get ready." While she dressed, I had another surprise arranged for her.

We arrived at the chapel and the bridal shop was open. The boutique was open for her to choose any dress she wanted. I selected a simple suit, our wedding bands and waited in the chapel for her. I tried to be patient and not look through the eyes of the ladies that were helping Bella get dressed. Soon, the wedding march began and I stood. The doors opened and there she was, my bride. The irony wasn't lost to me; a vampire waiting for his bride, happy to have her for eternity.

Her dress was beautiful. Long and white, with a form-fitting bodice and a flowing skirt. The bodice had black decorative beads. Some on the beading drifted down to the skirt. She wore a diamond tiara, with her curls falling around her shoulders. She held the rose bouquet I envisioned her with. Soon, we committed ourselves to each other and I finally heard the words I waited for, "You may kiss your bride."

My arms wrapped around her, lifting her feet from the floor and pressed my lips to hers. I took her legs up in my arms and carried her out of the chapel. We drove back to the hotel and I carried her over the threshold. In the elevator, neither of us could wait. I kissed her as we each the top floor. Taking her up in my arms, I opened the doors to our new room.

She looked around and I smiled, "I changed our room to the honeymoon suite." She smiled and hugged my neck. Placing her on her feet, Bella giggled, "My head is swimming." She walked into the room, kicking off her shoes, "I can't believe this. I am Mrs. Edward Masen." Kicking the door closed and taking off my jacket, "Let's make it official."


	6. Confessions

Chapter 6 – Confessions

What am I doing? I married a human, who doesn't know what I truly am. How could I do this? How could I be so stupid? She's going to hate me. Bella was my wife now and how could I begin our marriage on such a lie? She believes I'm human, but I haven't been one in almost ninety years.

I knew I would always want Bella, but how could I tell her the truth? Would she accept me? She loved me for who I am. But could she love me knowing what I am? She was human and I was a vampire. I've killed, tortured and I've enjoyed it. She was pure and innocent. Bella is an angel, while I am a demon. Her warm breath blew on my chest. The day after tomorrow would be our last day in Paris. Bella wants to take her new husband home to meet her parents. My time was drawing to a close. I couldn't travel to Arizona in the daylight.

The room was very quiet except for her breathing. She exhaled and her hair brushed against me. I lightly placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and threw her arm over my chest. I tried to not let her lean her head against my chest. The lack of a heart beat would give me away. My arms wrapped around her, so were laying side by side.

My nose grazed hers and she shivered, "How come you're cold?" I kissed my wife, "Just washed my face." It was shameful how easily I could lie to her. She smiled, "Oh." Her eyes closed and laid back on my arm. I closed my eyes in disgust. It was becoming difficult to lie to her. I kissed her cheek and slipped out of bed, "I'll order your breakfast."

She sat up, "Why don't we go out?" My body froze. The sun was still out, but it would be setting soon. I had to stall her. "All right. Get ready and we'll go to a play I think you would love." She smiled sweetly, "Great. Do you want to pick out what I should wear?"

It was surprising that she actually enjoyed that and so did I, "Bella, if I had it my way, we'd stay here and keep you the way you're dressed." Her body was covered in the sheet from bed and she giggled, "Ok, how about a shower?" _Perfect_, that would definitely keep us occupied long enough for the sun to set. I brushed her hair back, my hand grazing down her arm, "I'll start the water."

Steam began to fill the room. My cold skin will cool it enough for Bella. Our shower was perfect. Bella warm skin was against mine, as she stood in my arms. The water soaked through her hair, darkening it. Water cascaded down her back and over my fingers. She tiptoed to press her lips to mine. Soon we were together the bathroom counter. Like before, her fingers tangled in my hair. I had to control my strength and my desire to drink her blood.

I kissed her neck as she locked her legs around my waist. She laid her torso down and my hands grazed across her chest, down to her stomach and around her waist. I pulled her body back to me. I was making love to my wife and I didn't want her far away from me. I whispered, "I love you" against her lips and kissed her. Having Bella this way, in these intimate moments, I wanted her so much more, in ways I couldn't even fathom.

After the play, I took her to dinner, then dancing. "Edward, you know I don't dance well." Her heart flutters when my hand took her waist, "But I do." We danced for hours, but she was getting tired. "How come you never look tired?" "Years of training. We were trained to not show weakness, from pain to fatigue." She nodded in understanding and I wanted to kick myself. Bella was noticing too much for me to keep the truth from her much longer.

Back in the room, I knew my time was up. I had to tell her the truth. I just prayed she would understand, but how would she. "Bella?" I called her from the common room. Her light footsteps crossed the bedroom, "Yes?" Her eyes were so trusting as she looked at me. My arm extended towards her, "Come here. I need to talk to you." She took my hand and I had her sit on the couch, while I sat on the coffee table. She was going to need her space. I looked down at my hands, not able to look at her face. How was I going to say this?

Her hand brushed my hair, down my face and kept her hand on my cheek, "What is it?" My hand rested on her and my lips pressed into her palm. Squaring my shoulders and taking a deep breath, I told her the truth. "Bella, you need to know the truth about me. This is going to be difficult, but I'd like to ask you to hear me out." She nodded, "Of course." I stroked her cheek, for it could be the last time I could touch her. "Bella, I'm different." She smiled at me, "I know. That's one of the things I love about you."

My eyes closed, "No, Bella. I really am different. I'm not supposed to say this, but you're my wife. I should have told you before we got married, but I had to be with you. Bella… there's no easy way of saying this, but….." I slipped and looked into her eyes. She blinked once, "What?" Her eyes held mine and my will was slipping. I quickly stood and groaned in frustration. "All right, do you remember when we first met?" "Of course." "That night, did I do anything out of the norm?" Her eyes searched me, "Umm….. you cut my finger and tasted my blood."

I looked at her, "Yes. And during those first few weeks?" Her eyes narrowed, "You tasted my blood again. And your eyes were changing from red to black," she answered hesitantly. I stared at her, "Yes? What else?" Her heart began to race, "Edward, what are you trying to tell me?" My head dropped, "Bella, what is the name of someone or something that drinks blood?"

Her brow furrowed, "Vampire….?" I sighed and waited for her reaction. She shook her head and scoffed, "Are you serious?" Her eyes were speculative, before she covered her mouth and laughed, "You're a vampire?" Her laughter was not helping, "Yes." She was still smiling, "So, that's why we don't go out during the day?" It was becoming difficult to remain serious, "Yes." She scoffed again, "Because you'll burst into flames?"

Somehow, that ridiculous legend helped maintain my serious composure, "No. Let me show you." She folded her arms and smirked as I went over to the window. I pulled the curtain enough for a beam of sunlight to shine on the floor. I drew my hand slowly into the light, not taking my eyes from her face. Bella's eyes widened and her smile disappeared as the facets shined on my skin. She gasped and jumped from the couch. "What the hell?" I closed the curtain, "Bella, I _am_ a vampire."

Her hands came over her mouth and she back away to the door. I reached out to her, "Please? Let me explain." She trembled where she stood. "I'm over a hundred years old." Her eyes widened even more. She took another step back, "Oh, my God! You're going to kill me!" "No! Bella, I love you." After everything we did together, how could she think that?

She huffed, "Love… me? What, did someone you love die and I look like her?" I shook my head, "Of course not. I've never felt like this about anyone." Tears began to fall from her eyes, "That's why I was 'given to you.' I was right, just not completely. I was supposed to be used for sex and then you were supposed to kill me. That's why they wondered why you kept me. As in, 'kept me alive.' So why did you?"

"I don't know. When I first got you, I wanted to kill you." She gasped and her hand clamped over her mouth. I had to recover, "But I didn't. I didn't know why, but I couldn't hurt you. I wanted to keep you. If you had gone to Felix, you would have...," No, there was no reason to scare her anymore, "But I wanted you. I wasn't sure myself, but it became clear. I was starting to have feelings for you. Bella, I've told you many lies for your protection."

For a long moment, she was silent. Her breathing was erratic, "Bella? Please, say something to me." She turned away from me and shuddered a breath, "So, you have to kill me?" She still wasn't looking at me, so I dashed across the room and stood behind her, "Of course not." She spun around and shrieked in shock. She backed away from me, until her back was against the wall. Her head made contact with the wall and it reached out for her to see if she was alright. "Bella, I told you I'm not going to hurt you. I could never hurt you, even from when I first got you. I do love you."

More tears spilled from her eyes, "Stop saying that. You don't love me, you can't." Seeing Bella cry made it difficult to maintain my distance, "Bella, it is true that I'm not human, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings. I love you more than anything in the world. I want to be with you."

She shook her head, "How? How could you possibly be with me? It has been nothing but lies from the day I met you." One tear rolled down her eye and fell onto her shoulder, "Because I had to lie. To keep you safe." "SAFE!" she yelled, "Safe, how can I be safe? I'm married to a vampire."

Her body trembled and her hands clamped down on her cheeks, "Oh, my God, I married a vampire. I had… with ….." She leaned her forehead on her knees and was breathing erratically.

She stayed this way for a long moment, as her body trembled. Suddenly she picked her head and her brow was dewed with sweat, "I think I'm going to be sick." She sprinted to the bathroom, with her hand over her mouth. She was sick. "Bella!" I knocked on the door, "Are you all right?" "Go away!" she screamed through the closed door.

I closed my eyes and gripped both sides of the doorframe for support. I was so stupid. This shouldn't have gone as far as it did. I briefly contemplated my request to Felix to keep Bella for himself and shuddered at the thought. She would be long dead and gone. '

I should've changed her when I had the chance, but she would have further resented me. Regardless, this relationship wasn't going to work. I knocked my head with the heel of my hand, what was I thinking?


	7. Unexpected

Chapter 7 – Unexpected

Bella kept herself locked in the bathroom for more than two hours. It would have been all too easy to open the door to get to her, but she didn't want me near her. Her sobs came from behind the door and every one of them tore into me. She was sick again and I had to control myself from breaking the door down. After another hour, I heard Bella's deep breathing. Her heartbeat was steady and there was no movement.

Picking the lock, I found her lying on the carpet, fast asleep. Sighing with relief, she was alright and calm, I gently picked her up and placed her in bed. I tucked the covers over her and went into the common room. My body slumped down on the couch and wished for death. I was completely stupid. I told Bella what I was and she hates me. Mercifully, Demetri wouldn't be able to track her down. Neither Aro nor myself could hear her mind, so she was safe.

I could send her home, but they knew she lived in Phoenix, Arizona. They knew exactly where she lived. She could go home, but she would be killed and who's to say they wouldn't kill her family as well. This was a complete mess. I was left with very few options, one worse than the last.

The first is I could let her go and not return to Volterra. Second, I could change her and deal with her anger. Last and worse of all, I could just do what I wanted in the first place and drink her blood, leaving her dead. That last thought tore through me, making me double over in pain. She was my wife and I couldn't lose her. I've seen what losing the one you love has done to our kind. I've heard it in Marcus' mind and, for as long as I've been with the Volturi; part of his mind was always on his wife, Didimye.

She was killed over 2000 years ago and he still mourned her. If Bella died, I would want to die. I know Marcus has felt this way, but Aro won't let him. I knew Aro wouldn't let me die either, my ability was too valuable to him. I would have to go with the plan that would most likely fail, but it would be the one I could live with.

Let Bella go, but keep a constant eye on her from a distant. If any of my kind tried to go after her, I would take care of them immediately. But then again, she is my wife, how could I just let her go?

_Because it was the right thing_. Mustering up the last of my strength, I gathered our travel information. I'll have to return my ticket. I would still be on the plane, but not as a passenger. I would watch her through the minds of the other humans. She slept for a few more hours and I sat by the door, trying to be as close to her as possible. She exhaled and turned over in the bed, "Huh?" Her breathing picked up and her feet move quickly across the floor.

She didn't run into the bathroom. My will crumbled as I opened the door and found her looking at herself in the mirror. She was looking at her neck and wrists. Her hands grazed the skin of her neck and she sighed in relief. "Did you think I would bite you will you were sleeping?" She spun around and a look of horror was on her face. "Bella, the stories you have heard about vampires are mostly legend. We don't die by being staked in the heart or burn in the sunlight. We don't sleep in coffins, we don't sleep at all. All those times when I laid in bed with you, it was because I wanted to."

She stared at me, not saying a word. "Also, if I had bitten you, you would've felt immediate pain, because we're changed by our venom. The venom spreads through the body, changing it and it takes three days, depending on how much venom is in the body."

Her lip trembled and she bit down on it. I closed my eyes, what I was about to do was the most difficult thing I could ever do. "Bella, I'm sending you home. I was wrong for doing all this and leading you on. Your flight to Phoenix is tomorrow morning. You'll never hear from me again." She blinked, "You're just letting me go?" her voice trembled. "Yes. I just have to ask that you not tell anyone what I am or the fact that vampires exist." She looked down at the floor, then back to me, "That's all?" She squeezed one hand in the other.

She didn't say anything for a long moment, "But what about our marriage?" I sighed, "I'll have the annulment papers sent to your home. Besides, I don't think the vows were binding. We vowed 'until death do us part' and death has already parted us." Her eyes closed slowly and she nodded, "Thank you. And I promise, I won't say anything." I nodded and went back into the common room, leaving her alone.

Once I closed the door, I crumpled to the floor. This was harder than I thought. Yes, she would be alive, but she wouldn't be with me; she wouldn't be mine. One day, she'll find someone she would love and marry him. Bella will die an old woman and that is when I will return to the Volturi. Until then, I would watch my wife. Our union would be over, but she'll always be my bride.

Water began to run in the shower. My mind wandered to our last time in the shower. I thought about how the beads of water cascaded down her skin. The scent of her hair would permeate the room and how all I wanted to do was kiss her. The water ran and was suddenly cut off. The shower curtain was pulled back and her footsteps on the floor. She gasped, "This is impossible!" The bathroom door flew open and slammed against the wall. After another moment, the bedroom door flew open and Bella's face was vivid. "You! You monster!"

Her hands were balled into fists, "What are you talking about?" Tears streamed down her face, "Don't act innocent. You knew this was going to happen. Asking if I was sure if I wanted this? I didn't know what I was really bargaining for. How could you?"

"Bella, I don't know what you are talking about? Please, calm down and tell me what you're talking about." Her teeth chattered, "THIS!" She pointed to her stomach, "I'm pregnant!" My eyes popped, "What?" She was taking long, deep breaths, "I _am_ pregnant."

I blinked, "How did this happen?" She scoffed, "The old fashion way, we had sex! Stop acting like you didn't know that this was going to happen." I shook my head in disbelief, "I swear to you, Bella, I had no idea I could even get you pregnant." She bit her lip, "Right? I am _not_ having this baby." I nodded, "Fine, whatever you want."

"Good, I'm calling a doctor." My hand caught hers, "Bella, no human doctor will know how to deal with this. Whatever this baby is, it's part vampire." She groaned and snatched her hand out of mine, "Then what am I going to do?" her voice broke. I ran my fingers through my hair, "I think I know. There's only one person I know who could help with this." She looked up at me, "Who?" The one person I hadn't spoken to in a very long time. The one who gave me life, when my former life was over.

"Carlisle. He's the one who changed me." Her eyes widened, "Another vampire?" Her hand fell to her stomach and her lips pursed shut. "Yes, he's over 300 years old and he has spent his life studying medicine. He knows everything about the human body and what treatments to use."

She folded her arms, "Why don't I believe you?" Bella was unbelievable stubborn. I sighed in exasperation, "What do you have to lose? We go see him and see what he can do for you or you have the baby?" She closed her eyes and pouted her lips, "Fine. I just want this thing out of me." I shared her sentiment. It was no telling what that thing will do to her. "I know. I'll call Carlisle and find out how soon we can leave." She exhaled, "Fine." She turned away from me to the bedroom and slammed the door. In the bedroom, she began to cry.

I crossed the room in an instant and my hand held the knob, but I didn't dare to open the door. I never knew there was a possibility to procreate with a human woman. This was a fascinating development. Aro would be interested in hearing this bit of information. But I'd worry about that later. I had to make sure Bella would be all right first. My cell phone suddenly rang. The display showed an unknown number, "Hello?" "Edward, we live in Ithaca, New York. I'll tell Carlisle you're coming." This was a voice I hadn't heard in a very long time, but it doesn't surprise me that she knew we were coming. "Thank you, Alice." "It's fine. Get the flight to LaGuardia Airport and I'll get you both. Don't worry, the family will be prepared and they know that you're bringing a human. I'll have everything ready for her."

It was so relieving that my family still was such a great help. "I saw when you two got married. Esme was very happy, but a little upset as well that she couldn't be at the wedding." My shoulders slumped a bit at the reminder of the wedding. "That doesn't matter anymore. Is Carlisle there?" "No," she answered, "but here's his number, so you can tell him what's going on." I memorized the number and thanked Alice again. I've only met Alice twice and yet, she's already being so helpful to me. I called Carlisle and told him about my situation and why I had to being Bella to see him.

"No, Carlisle, I cannot and will not take her back to Volterra. Aro would just study her and see what the baby will be like." The thought of the pain she would endure during the gestation period was unbearable, "Besides, Bella doesn't want the child." Carlisle was slight over the phone for a moment, "I understand, Edward. Bring her as soon as possible. I would love to meet my new daughter in law." I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Carlisle, after this is done, I'm letting her go home and getting an annulment. It was a mistake."

I could hear the disappointment in Carlisle's voice as our conversation ended. Next, the arrangements for our flight to New York had to be made. "Bella," I called through the bedroom door. She didn't answer for a moment. Soon the door opened and her eyes were red, "Yes?" she answered in a small voice. I couldn't control myself. I took her face in my hands, "Are you in pain?" She took her face from my hands slowly, "No. What did you want?"

My eyes closed, this pain was becoming too much to bear. "I contacted Carlisle. We're going to New York, but our flight is in two days." Her brow furrowed, "Two days?" Her voice wasn't higher than a whisper, but I could hear the pain in her voice. "I tried to get a flight sooner, but there was nothing I can do."

Her eyes drifted to the floor, "It's fine." She bit her lip, "I'm actually getting hungry." I ordered her dinner for her and she gave me a faint smile, the most I had gotten from her, in what seemed so long.


	8. Family

Chapter 8 – Family

By the time Bella and I left Paris, she was beginning to show. Her energy was beginning to dwindle. She was sleeping and eating, which made her sick more often. There were times she was so weak, she wouldn't push me away when I checked on her. On the flight to New York, she slept for the majority of the flight. Her head rested on my shoulder. She slept so soundly, that I was able to put my arm over her. It was nice being close to her again, without her being upset.

My fingers spun her wedding band around hers as she slept. _That is so sweet. They must be coming home from their honeymoon_, a stewardess lamented as she passed us. She was right, but it wasn't on the happy note she thought it was. Bella wanted to leave me and I was obliged to let her go. My mind thought about her staying with me, as a human or a vampire. It was fine with me either way, because we were together.

Her teeth chattered quietly, so I asked a blanket for her. The stewardess spread over the blanket her and smiled. As we began to land, my arm pulled away from her to let her sleep on her own in her seat. As the wheels hit the tarmac, I lightly kissed her forehead. "Bella, wake up." She blinked slowed and looked at me. "We're here. The plane just landed." She nodded and stretched her arms. Her eyes suddenly widened and her lips clamped together.

She pushed pass me to the bathroom. The stewardess looked at her, then to me. "Morning sickness." She nodded, "I'll bring her a soda and some crackers." "Thank you." The soda and crackers were waiting for her when she got out of the bathroom. "The stewardess thought it would help you." Bella nodded and began drinking. Soon, we were in the airport and making our way to the exit. She allowed me to place my hand on her back to guide her through the crowds. Her arms were over her stomach, trying to hide her bulge. At the baggage claim, three still figures with our luggage at their feet stared in the direction we were coming.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice. Esme smiled brightly as she saw us, "Edward." She opened her arms and hugged me. Bella trailed behind me, watching us. _I can't believe you're home_. Esme beamed at her, "Is this her?" I nodded, "Yes." I looked back at her, "Bella, this is my mother, Esme." Bella took a hesitant step back when Esme stepped around me, "I'm so happy to meet you, Bella." Her heart rate increased as Esme tried to hug her. "Esme, she knows what we are." Esme looked up at me, _What?_ I closed my eyes, "I know. Let's just get her to Carlisle."

Rosalie was looking Bella over, _So, this is Edward's new wife. She's pretty_. Rosalie's eyes glanced down to Bella's torso as her arms tried to hide her bulge. Alice's mind was very confused, _I can't see Bella clearly_. Esme guided us to a red BMW. Rosalie's fingers glided along the paint as she caught her own reflection. Esme's mind buzzed at the thought of me being married. Bella sat in the back, between myself and Alice, while Rosalie drove. Bella remained silent, but her heart maintained its quickened pace. I leaned closer to her, "Don't worry. They won't hurt you."

She looked up at me, then back to her hands in her lap. Her heart was slowing to a steadier pace, for now. _He's finally found someone. But she's so nervous, knowing that she is married to a vampire. When Alice told me he was finally married, I was so excited. I always thought he was too young when Carlisle changed him. It did take me a while to get used to him being gone, but then we got Rosalie. But Edward is my first son. I wonder how he was going to have his marriage with her? While she was human? Even he knows how dangerous that is_.

I closed my eyes, then looked out the window. Esme was right, I couldn't maintain a long marriage as long as Bella was human. I wanted to give her the choice I never had. But Bella has made her choice. She wanted to get away from me.

After a long drive and watching Bella fight to keep herself awake, the car turned off to the long drive, up to my family's home. They lived in the town of McKinneys. The house on top of a hill, with a motorized was gate. The back of the house over looked the Cayuga Lake. Reaching the house, Bella's heart began to race again. The car stopped in the driveway and she closed her eyes. She mouthed "Oh no," as Alice, Esme and Rosalie got out of the car. "Come on. Carlisle is inside," I coaxed her to get her out of the car.

She sighed and got out of the car. "Bella, please calm down. We're not going to hurt you," Alice comforted her. I caught a glimpse of a vision. Alice and Bella were sitting on a large bed and Alice was pulling a brush through Bella's hair. Alice was excited for the friend she didn't have yet. Bella stared at her, then up the stairs to the house. "Alice, could you leave us alone for a moment?" She nodded and danced up the stairs.

Rosalie and Esme left me alone with my wife. "Bella, remember, this is what you wanted. Carlisle can help you." She sighed, "I know, but, still…." She looked at the house and swallowed loudly. "Because of what we are." She nodded, not looking at me. "Well, Carlisle and his family are different from our kind. They abstain from human blood. They only drink the blood of animals. Trust me, they won't hurt you." She exhaled, "You keep saying that, but you know I don't entirely trust you." Her eyes turned back to me, "You've lied to me from the beginning. I know you say it was for my own safety, but how do I know anything else you told me was the truth."

Those words felt like I was kicked in the stomach. "I know. But, out of everything I've ever told you, you can believe one thing is true." She cocked her head to the side, "What is that?" "I love you." She shook her head and looked away from me, "Let's just get this over with."

She was never going to forgive me. I guided her inside, where Carlisle and Esme waited. _She is beautiful, Edward_. I smiled slight, "Carlisle, this is Bella." He smiled at her, "Hello, Bella. Edward has told me so much about you. I do believe I can help you." She half-smiled, "Thank you." Carlisle saw how anxious she was, "With your permission, Bella, Esme will be helping me. She has a degree in obstetrics. She'll see how far along you are before we proceed." Bella looked at Esme, who smiled at her encouragingly, "Ok." We followed Carlisle and Esme up the vast stairs that was the center of the first and second floor.

At the top of the stairs, there was another flight of stairs, leading up to the third level of the house. We walked into Carlisle's office, which was on the far end of the hall. Everything was set up like an examiner's office, having all the proper machinery. Esme guided Bella to the examining table, "All right, Edward, you go talk with Carlisle, while I check Bella." Carlisle patted me shoulder, _Let's give them a moment_. I nodded, "Of course." I turned to leave and Bella looked up at me with scared eyes. "It's all right," I told her.

Esme closed the door as my eyes were fixed on Bella to the last possible moment. I followed Carlisle to the third level of the house. He stopped at a closed door, with a large white bow on it, "Esme decorated the room for you and Bella when we found out you were married. We weren't sure if you would come here, so she wanted it ready, just in case." Carlisle's mind showed me Esme excitement and her immediate plans of decorating the room. "Thank you. She really shouldn't have. I wasn't planning on returning to Volterra, had Bella and I stayed together."

I opened the door and saw the room. There was a large king canopy size bed, that was catty-cornered, facing the door. On the left side of the bed, there was a wall length window, looking out to the lake. On the right side of the room, there were two doors; one for a large walk-in closet and the other for a private bathroom. At least the room wouldn't go to waste. After her procedure, Bella could rest in here.

"Edward? How did you intend on maintaining a relationship with Bella?" Carlisle was happy that I was in a relationship, but there were things to consider having a relationship with a human. "I was going to change her. But, I wanted her to decide on it. Not that I resent you for what you did, but I wanted her to have a choice." He nodded, "That is understandable and commendable of you. As for this situation, I have to admit, I never encountered anything like this. I've never even heard about it. How did this happen?" I laughed, "How do you think?"

He half-smiled, "Of course. My concern is how rapidly the fetus has grown. When did she realize she was pregnant?" The morning she accused me of being a monster would be forever etched in my mind, "The day Alice called me. Bella blamed me, believing that I was aware that this was going to happen." "Hmm, well, the fetus will be interesting to study. Don't worry, Edward, I will do what I can for Bella."

I knew he would. "Thank you, Carlisle. For everything. After I turned my back on you, Esme and your way of life, you still have done all this." Carlisle patted my shoulder, "Edward, you're still my son. No matter what has passed between us, that will never change. We'll always be here to help you."

I looked to the door, "Esme is done. She's about to call us." Carlisle opened the door and my siblings; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were standing outside the door. "Hello, Edward," Jasper greeted. "Hey, Edward," Emmett smiled. Emmett was focused on challenging me to a wrestling match. He knew about my ability to read minds and thought how much of an advantage that was. Being in such a caring environment was foreign to me. IT's been such a long time since I was in a family setting.

"Carlisle, Edward," Esme called. Carlisle and I went into his office. Bella wasn't in sight, neither was Esme. Carlisle saw the anxiety in my eyes, "I'm sure she's fine." _Sorry, Edward. Bella was getting sick. We'll be right there_. I closed my eyes in disgust. Whatever this thing was, it was making Bella worse. "Thank you, Esme."

Carlisle was already looking over Bella's charts, "Interesting. It's further along than I thought." "What?" I moved to stand on the other side of his desk. Carlisle looked up at me and stood as Bella and Esme entered the room. Seeing her, Bella was a bit more comfortable, with Esme, at least. Esme was running her fingers through Bella's hair, "You're sure you're feeling better?" Bella nodded. "Come on, honey," Esme guided Bella to sit on the couch. I stood by Carlisle's desk as he began his diagnosis.


	9. New Development

Chapter 9 – New Development

"From what it looks like, Bella, you're about 3 months pregnant." Bella's eyes widened, "What? How could I be? I just realized I was pregnant a few days ago." My body was rigid, that was impossible. She and I only knew each other for almost two months. "I know. It could be that since the fetus is half vampire, it could be the cause of this acceleration. However, after another test tomorrow, I'll know more on if I can perform the operation. But, for now, I want you to stay off your feet. Though the fetus seems to be fine, I want you rested as much as possible."

Bella's lips trembled and Esme held her shoulders, "Come with me. We have a room upstairs for you." Esme took Bella's hand and they went upstairs.

As the door closed, I turned back to Carlisle, "Accelerated? How could that be?" Carlisle read through the information again, "I'm not sure, but you have to remember, the fetus isn't completely human. Again, by tomorrow, I will have more information about the fetus." With this new development, Carlisle forgot something important, "Another thing, I'll need a blood sample from Bella. Rest is beneficial, but I need to see how the pregnancy is affecting her." "All right. You'll have to ask her." Carlisle took out his medical bag, "Actually, as her husband, you can give medical consent."

In the room, Esme persuaded Bella to put on a dress she selected for her. She wanted Bella to change out of her traveling clothes. "Excuse me, Bella." Carlisle and I stepped into the room, "I need a blood sample from you." Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. "Carlisle," I whispered. "I need the sample to see your progress. I want to see how your body is responding to the pregnancy." She was clearly skeptical. "Bella," Esme soothed her, "It's all right. We do need to see if you will be fine. But i it makes you feel better, I'll do it for you?" Bella nodded, "Ok."

Esme worked quickly. After she was done, Carlisle and Esme left us alone. _Talk to her, Edward. She's still scared. And you're still her husband_, Esme advised me. Bella look at the band-aid on her arm, refusing to look at me. I moved towards her, but she still didn't move. "Is there anything you need?" All she did was shake her head. "You must be hungry." She sighed, "A little," her voice broke on the last word. _I'll order it for her, Edward_. I smiled, "Thank you, Alice," I said quiet enough so that Bella wouldn't hear me. "Did Esme say anything to you?" She inhaled deeply, "Not really. Just gave me the exam and apologized every time I flinched." "You were in pain?" She looked up at me, "No, her hands were cold." I sighed in relief, "Oh."

Moisture was starting to well up in her eyes. Bella looked away from me and went to stand by the window. It looked over the lake. The evening sun glistened off the surface. The clouds were rolling pass the sun, darkening the sky. "Bella?" From the reflection in the glass, a tear fall down her cheek. She sniffled and rubbed her forehead.

"Bella!" I held her shoulders and she shrugged her shoulders out of my hands. Behind her tears, her eyes were angry. She recovered, letting them soften, "I can't believe this is happening to me." I wanted to comfort her, but my hands were tied. She didn't want me near her, let alone, touching her. She sniffed and sighed, "Well, at least, after tomorrow this will be over."

She turned back to face me, "I'm sorry. I know you said you didn't know this would happen. But still… it's a complete shock." For both of us, "Like you said, after tomorrow, things will be better." She nodded, "Are you still going to honor what you said?" A fissure broke through me as she mentioned my promise. I nodded, "Yes. After you've recovered, I'll send you home."

She folded her arms, "Still, thank you. For helping me." My heart felt like it was shattering. I only had a few more days with Bella. Though, she was mad at me and didn't want to be near me, I still wanted her. Bella closed her eyes and she groaned. Her arms wrapped around her body and her knees buckled a bit. My body responded to her pain, quickly taking her hand and guided her to the bathroom. She was sick again. She weakly shoved me away, but I wasn't moving. After a few minutes, she washed her mouth and came out.

Perspiration dewed on her forehead from her momentary ailment. She sighed, "Sorry. I think I need to lie down." She allowed me to guide her to the bed and she laid down. Not before long, she was fast asleep. It had to be a combination of jet lag and fatigue. That thing germinating inside of her was draining her energy. Alice knocked on the door, "Oh, she's sleeping. Don't worry, her dinner is in the kitchen." Alice went over to the bed and she pulled the sheet over Bella. "Thanks, Alice. I'll get it ready when she wakes up."

Alice dashed down the stairs and before I had the door closed, she was back. "Edward, don't worry. Everything will be fine." I closed my eyes, "I wish I could believe you, Alice. After her operation, Bella is leaving." Her eyebrows furrowed, "But what about the…" My head shook, "I know. I planned to watch her, to make sure she stays out of danger and that none of them come after her." Alice sighed, "Edward, that's not a life. I could easily watch her and you can go when I see something."

"No, I want to stay near her. As long as she's safe, that's enough for me." Alice looked at Bella and the vision of her and Bella sitting together played through her mind, "Edward, even though she's mad at you, don't let her leave angry. Try to find a way to make things up to her." I groaned, "How Alice? I lied about what I was, kept her locked up for more than a month, scared her when I tasted her blood. Then I married her, only to confess to her what I was. How can I possibly make that up to her?"

Alice pulled me down into the armchair in the corner, "I know, but still, you should try to do something." After quickly kissing my cheek, Alice left the room, "Just think about it, Edward. Don't let her leave mad." After the door closed, I watched Bella as she slept. She wasn't muttering in her sleep. I thought about Alice's advice. What could I do for Bella? The sun was lower in the sky and the light was leaving her face. That was painful, watching her slip into darkness.

That would happen to her if I had changed her into what I was. Then it occurred to me, what I could do for her. By her request, I would end our marriage. I will let her go free from our bond. My arms wrapped around me as this pained me more than anything I had to do, but it would make her happy. Her happiness would help with this agony.

Soon, the light of the next day began to break through the window. She slept through the entire night. Esme prepared her breakfast, following an old recipe book. Leaving Bella alone, I went downstairs to speak with Carlisle. I explained what I wanted to do in the hopes that he would be able to help.

"If that's what she wants, if it's what you want, I'll help you, Edward. This is sad news, though." Carlisle was happier than he let on that I had finally found someone. I closed my eyes, "I know, but I was wrong from the beginning. This is just something I must suffer through." From the third floor, Bella sighed as she was waking up. "This is something I have to do for her, Carlisle. I'm not happy about it, but I promised." He nodded, "I know. I can have the papers drawn up for you by the end of the week." In a matter of days, my world would shatter, "Thank you." Carlisle was explaining what he found out about Bella's health. "She seems to be fine, but we'll find out more today."

A sudden scream ripped through the air of the house. Carlisle and I dashed up the stairs, passed Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. All of them were concerned for the girl they hadn't met yet. "No, no!" Bella was screaming, as Alice and Esme were trying to get her up from the floor. "Bella, it's all right." Alice was trying to get her to her feet, trying to hold her gently as she fought against their holds. Jasper felt her fear and used his ability. Seeing Bella calm down was surprising. Finally, someone's ability worked on her. Bella gasped as she clutched at Esme's arm, "How did this happen?" She looked up at Esme with a tear stained face.

"Esme, let me see her," Carlisle was reaching for Bella, but she was already getting to her feet. Carlisle froze where he stood as he took in Bella's body. Her stomach had almost doubled in size. It ballooned out from her torso, making her look thinner and, physically, worse. My eyes widened at the sight of the spawn growing. "Alice, get my bag! Edward, get her in bed!" My feet were frozen where I stood until Alice's hit my arm as she went pass me, _Move it!_ I took Bella up in my arms, as she began to cry and placed her in the middle of the bed.

Alice was back within seconds, "Here, Carlisle." Alice's hand was trembling. She was nervous that she hadn't seen any of this. Esme moved Bella's skirt and measured her stomach, "She's 21 centimeters already. That's a little more than 5 months." Bella gasped, "What?" Esme looked at her, "The fetus has almost doubled in size. At this stage, it's almost completely developed." _If it's not already_. I was almost knocked off my feet, "Carlisle, can you get it out of her?"

He sighed heavily as he looked over Bella and checked her pulse. _I don't think so. The pregnancy is passed that point. If I tried, there would be a less likely chance that she would survive_. Carlisle felt her stomach, "It's too hard. Much harder than any pregnant woman. I'm afraid that whatever this fetus is incased in, it's as tough as our skin. Medical tools may not be able to cut through it. Bella, I'm afraid you are going to have to have this child."

Her mouth fell open and she gasped, "I can't. I don't want it." Esme brushed her face and shushed her. "I know, but that's your only choice at this point. The fetus is too developed for me to remove it from you, without putting you in any more risk." Her breath hitched in her throat. She bit her lip, but it was already trembling. Esme sat on the bed, blocking my view of Bella. She was wiping away her tears, trying to calm her down. Esme nodded as Bella whispered to her. "Edward, Carlisle, let's leave her alone." Esme took my arm, _Edward, give her a moment_. "Bella, I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to give you another exam." Bella nodded as she laid back down on the pillows. Esme walked back to the bed and adjusted a pillow underneath Bella's stomach as she laid on her side, "This will make you feel more comfortable."

Everyone was in the hallway, "Carlisle, she has to have the baby?" Rosalie asked anxiously. "Yes, Rosalie." Carlisle's hand rested on her shoulder, "The baby's development was more rapid than I thought." _Oh my. She's going to have a baby_. I cut my eyes at Rosalie, "This isn't a good thing, Rosalie. She doesn't want it." Rosalie nodded dismissively, _Yea, yea. If she doesn't want it, I will definitely take care of it_. Rosalie was already thinking about what she wanted to get for the baby. _Edward, calm down_. Jasper tried to influence my mood, calming my body.

Esme looked at Rosalie, "Rose, I know _you're_ excited, but we're worried about what it would do to Bella. Please, could you keep your comments to yourself?" Rosalie rolled her eyes, _I can't, not with him around_. Emmett hugged Rosalie's shoulders, "So, how are you going to deliver the baby?" Carlisle looked back at the bedroom door, "Let's go downstairs. Bella needs her privacy."

Alice held my arm as we walked downstairs. I was glad she did, my body was so weak, it needed the support. Sitting around the living room, this brought back memories. Memories of Esme, Carlisle and myself sitting together, talking as a family.


	10. Plot

Chapter 10 – Plot

Everyone sat on the couches, listening to what Carlisle planned to do. "Honestly, I don't know how to deliver this child," he confessed. "This really is a new endeavor for me." Esme took his hand. She was very confident in his abilities to help Bella. I sighed and Alice looked at me. "Carlisle," Alice squeezed my hand, "I have faith that you can do this. But, my concern is Bella. Let's say you get the baby out safely, what about her?" Carlisle sighed, "I don't know. I'll do the best I can to deliver the baby safely, but I don't know how severe the procedure will be or how long her recovery will be."

Rosalie looked at Esme, "But what about the baby? If she really doesn't want it and plans on leaving….." I scowled at her. She was relentless, "You forget that I'm this child's father. Maybe I'll take care of it, Rosalie." She made a face and folded her arms, _Yea right. I heard him. He plans on following that girl back to her home. Neither of them wants the baby_. I looked at Rosalie, "Look, I don't know what will happen, but what I do know is that you're not getting your greedy hands on the baby. I will ask Esme to take care of it. At least, I know _she's_ nurturing, not selfish."

Rosalie's eyes widened and she leaned away from Emmett. "Rosalie," Carlisle interjected, "let's worry about that when it comes. The main concern is that Bella stays healthy enough to even have the baby. Esme, will you give her an exam to assess her progress?" Esme's eyes were darting between me and Rosalie. She hated seeing two of her own children fighting. She finally stood, "Of course. Alice, will you help me? And Rosalie, leave Edward alone. This is hard enough as it is."

With that, Esme and Alice went upstairs. Rosalie was glaring at me, but I ignored her. She wasn't my concern. I went up the stairs, passing Esme and Alice, "Let me get her. You get everything ready." Before reaching the bedroom door, I heard Bella's muffled sobs. In the room, her face was buried in the pillows and her shoulders jerked from her cries. "Bella?" I kneeled beside the bed. "Bella, Esme's waiting for you." She didn't turn to look up, she kept on crying.

"Bella?" I brushed her hair. Her cheek was exposed underneath her hair. I touched it, making her jump. Looking at her, her eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed, "Don't touch me." I looked at her, "Esme is waiting for you." She looked away from me, raising her hand to cover her mouth. More tears spilled from her eyes as she squeezed them shut. Her breath shuddered as she moved her feet to the floor.

She held one of the bedposts to support herself.. She winced in pain, holding the side of her stomach. She winced again, letting out a pained groan. "What's wrong?" Bella let out a loud breath, "I don't know. It felt like something hit me." "Bella, please, let me see." She looked up at me, "No, I want Esme." Esme was in the room in an instant, "Bella? Honey, I'm right here. Let me see." Opening her dress, Esme examined the spot Bella was holding. There was a small bruise beginning to color her skin.

Esme pressed down on the skin and Bella groaned, "Ow." Esme looked up, "I'm sorry. You said it felt like something hit you. Like it came from inside you?" Bella nodded, while gritting her teeth. "I think the baby kicked." Bella looked at her, "Already?" She gasped out in pain again, her body jerking. Esme saw where the baby kicked, "Let's get you downstairs. I really have to give you an exam. Edward, bring her for me."

Bella tied her dress closed, "Bella?" She looked up at me, "Let's go." I took her up in my arms and dashed downstairs, laying her on the examination table. "Thank you, Edward," Esme said as she rushed me out of the room, _Don't worry. I'll be done soon_. Bella groaned again and was panting as she held her stomach. I looked back, "Esme?" She looked back at Bella, then to me, "Go." I stood outside the door, listening, waiting and watching through Esme and Alice's minds. Underneath her clothes, Bella's skin looked thinner as her stomach got bigger.

There were several more bruises on the skin around her stomach. She hardly had the strength to hold herself up with her arms. "Alice, step out. I need to take more blood." Alice opened and closed the door, smelling strongly of Bella's scent. Alice was shaking her head. "Alice, what is it?" She sighed, "I have to get Carlisle." She went downstairs dazed, _Why can't I see any of this?_ I continued to monitor through Esme's eyes. The exam was finished and I couldn't wait for Carlisle.

Opening the door, Bella jumped and Esme looked back at me. "I'm sorry, but I have to know how she is." Clamping her forehead, Bella laid back down. Esme brushed her forehead, "The baby is bigger. And from what it looks like, she isn't responding well to it." Esme looked back at Bella, whose eyes were closed. "Edward, Carlisle was right. The baby's placenta is as strong as our skin and its kicks; it is getting your strength. That's why Bella is in pain whenever it does, she can't take them. And this development, it went from the first trimester to the second in one night. I don't know if it will speed up or slow down. Either way, we have to monitor Bella and the child very closely."

Esme held out her arm, with her notes on Bella's health as Carlisle came through the door. He took them and began reading. "Thank you, Esme. Bella?" She turned her head slowly and looked at all of us. "Bella, how do you feel?" She blinked slowly, "Tired," she said in such a weak voice, "I can't stay awake." Her eyelids were heavy as she blinked, trying to fight to keep them open. Carlisle lightly felt her stomach, "Esme, can you get the fetal heart monitor? It just came in the mail."

Alice was already back, hold the monitor, "Thank you, Alice." It was a traditional monitor that was widely used by doctors. "Bella, I want to check on the baby. This gel may be cold." She shrugged sleepily. Applying the gel, Carlisle pressed the scanner against her stomach searching for the thing's heartbeat. After a few moments, there were only hollow sounds and it faintly picked up Bella's heartbeat. _No heartbeat. I would think of all things, the fetus would have a heartbeat_. Carlisle put the monitor away and Esme cleaned Bella's stomach.

Esme took Bella back to bed, while I remained with Carlisle. "Are you sure you cannot take it out?" Carlisle looked up at me, "Edward, I can, but it would be too harmful for Bella and I'm not doing that." My fists clinched, "Carlisle, she doesn't want it and honestly, neither do I." Carlisle exhaled sharply, "I understand all that, Edward. But I'm not risking Bella's life. I know she doesn't want the baby, but I'm not going to let her die. I promised you I would take care of her as best as I can, to make sure she survives this and that is what I am doing."

Carlisle's calm demeanor was crumbling, so I would stop pushing him. As I said to Rosalie, I would give the thing to Esme. From upstairs, quick footsteps moved across the floor. My body fell back on the couch, "She's sick again." Carlisle watched the door, "Esme took more blood. I have to test it. If you want to…" "I'm not going anywhere."

Carlisle began testing the blood sample. "Hmm, she has a low iron count. And her hemoglobin levels are low, that would explain her exhaustion." Carlisle turned away from the microscope, "She's going to need to eat more vegetables, with a high iron count and I'm going to order her vitamins."

Carlisle looked up at me, "Edward, are you all right?" I was motionless. My mind was focused on Esme's as she helped Bella into a tub of warm water. Carlisle shut the door, "Edward? Can you hear me?" How could I have done this? This was happening because of my selfishness. Carlisle held my shoulders, "Edward." I blinked slowly, "You should have let me die." Carlisle looked at me, "You need to hunt. Emmett, Jasper."

The door opened to my brothers, "Take Edward hunting, he needs it." I looked back, "No, Carlisle. I'm not going anywhere." Carlisle sighed, "You're no help to anyone by starving yourself. Let him hunt _whatever_ he wants." I heard the pain in Carlisle's voice; another sacrifice he was making for me. Jasper calmed me down enough so that I was more agreeable. Emmett towed me outside, "What do you want to hunt?"

I closed my eyes, "I honestly don't care. Whatever's closest." Jasper and Emmett looked at each other. "Carnivores would be better for him." "I don't know, Jas. He's used to…" "I know, but he just said whatever's near. Maybe that'll wake him up. Come on, Edward."

Jasper towed me into the trees and we ran. My legs moved, but I wasn't aware of what I was doing. My mind was back at the house. Bella was left with Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie. I didn't want Rosalie near Bella. She didn't care about her health, only getting her hands on the baby. That was _not_ going to happen. Jasper stopped and I followed suit. The tawny hide of a large lion was hidden in the trees. I was half-crazed with thirst, listening to its heart beating.

I lunged at the animal, ignoring the scent of it, letting the warm blood flow down my throat. This was the first time in decades that I have drunk the blood of an animal. The lion's blood was closest to human's blood and it satisfied my thirst. The blood flowed through me and settled in my stomach. Usually, two humans would satisfy me and this one animal was more than enough. "I've had enough. I want to get back." Jasper stood, "I don't know." I rolled my eyes, "You're not stopping me. I have to see if she's all right." Emmett sighed from behind me, "Then let's go." Jasper nodded and we were off, back to the house.

Going inside, her heart was still beating at a quickened pace. Carlisle believed it was because of her condition. "I'm afraid. I don't know what this thing will do to me." Her voice was still broken and weak. "Carlisle promised you'll be all right." My eyes widened in disgust, Rosalie was talking to Bella. I dashed up the stairs, with Emmett on my heels. I burst through the door to find Rosalie sitting behind Bella, brushing her hair. "Is something wrong, Edward?" She sneered my name.

"What is going on here?" _I'm bonding with your wife_. "Rosalie and I were talking," Bella answered, filling the silence. _See, she likes me. You can't keep me away_. "Rosalie, get out!" "No," she protested. "Get out now!" Bella's eyebrow furrowed, "Why are you being mean to her?" I scoffed, "Bella, trust me, she is not as kind as she seems." Bella looked back at Rosalie, then to me, "There's very few of you I trust and you're not one of them. Leave us alone."

That rocked me to my core. _Damn, that had to hurt_. Rosalie continued to brush Bella's hair, "I'll be done in a short while, Edward. Give us a minute." Bella's hands clutched at the pillow covering her stomach. I knew what Rosalie was doing, playing the role of the kind-hearted sister to an evil brother. She was trying to make herself look better in Bella's eyes. Rosalie was insatiable when she wanted something. And what she wanted; it would take everyone in the family to stop me from killing her because she wasn't getting it.

I waited by the bedroom door, listening to everything in the room. "Don't worry yourself, Bella. Get some rest and I'll check on you later." I moved away from the door, down the stairs. The door closed and Rosalie was smiling, deviously. As she reached the landing, my hands clutched at her collar and slammed her into the wall, "What do you think you're doing? I told you to stay away from her."

Rosalie glared at me, "No, you didn't." Emmett and Jasper held my arms as I was glaring at Rosalie, "Edward, stop!" Emmett was moving to protect his cunning wife. "No! She is hoping that Bella would die, so she can get her hands on the thing." Jasper calmed all of us. Esme and Carlisle came out of his office, "Enough!" Carlisle demanded.

"Rosalie, Edward, in my office." I snapped my arms out of their hold and went into the office. Rosalie sauntered her way in, believing she was innocent. Carlisle and Esme followed and closed the door.

"Either one of you care to explain what happened?" Carlisle looked at us, with his arms folded. Rosalie sighed, "I was just checking on Bella and he barged in, demanding that I leave." I looked at her, "You think I don't know what you're planning, Rosalie. You want to bond with Bella and gain enough of her trust, in hopes that if something happens to her, she would entrust you with the baby."

Esme looked between us, "Edward, Rosalie would nev…" "Oh yes, she would!" I cut Esme's words, "Even when she was human, she envied her friend for her child. Rosalie sees this as an opportunity to have a child of her own." Rosalie's eyes were livid as she stared at me. "Say you haven't thought that once and I'll apologize." Rosalie stood with her teeth bared at me. Carlisle looked at Rosalie, "Rosalie, you're going to maintain your distance from Bella. It is still Edward's child and he will decide which one of us will care for the child, if Bella cannot do it herself. Furthermore, Rosalie, I'm shocked that you would hope that innocent girl didn't survive this. You are our daughter and we have taught you much, but we would never teach you that."

Rosalie looked around the room, then walked out the door. I watched after her, listening to her thoughts. She cursed all of us as she went into her bedroom. "Thank you, Carlisle." "We're not done here, Edward." There was a fatherly tone in his voice as he turned his attention on me. "I know what you heard in Rosalie's mind upset you, but that does not give you the right to attack her like that. I'm not condoning what she wanted or intended, but you cannot react like that. I won't discuss this with you again, understood?"

"Yes, Carlisle." I walked out of the office, feeling like a scolded child. I sat on the steps of the second flight of stairs, holding my head. What Bella said to me rang through my ears, 'There's very few of you I trust and you're not one of them.' If I was able to, tears would be in my eyes.


	11. A Little Progress

Chapter 11 – A Little Progress

By Carlisle's order, Rosalie stayed away from Bella. Alice saw to it, though she didn't want to come between us. She took care of Bella, along with Bella, who was getting worse. There was no point to her exams or having much of her blood drawn. It was clear, just by looking at her, she wasn't responding well to any of Carlisle's treatments. Her skin was pale and looked almost paper-thin. She ate, but was almost immediately sick. Soon, she stopped eating all together.

"What's the point?" she argued, "I can't keep anything down." Carlisle hated to agree with her, "It does seem human food is no longer compatible with your body." Esme gave her another ultrasound, but it did nothing. It was only further confirmation that the baby's placenta was too hard to penetrate with human tools and machinery.

In a matter of days, our bedroom became a medical ward. An IV had to be injected in her arms to give her some form of fluids. Carlisle advised against her walking, because she was so weak. A heart monitor was attached to her chest and she was watched around the clock. Her breathing was becoming so ragged, that Carlisle had an air tube taped to her face.

For several days, I had to watch her health deteriorate and there was nothing I or anyone could do to help her. Carlisle was beginning to feel inadequate himself to the point, he was starting to doubt that he could save her. On several occasions, Esme had to comfort him and push him to keep working. Jasper kept close to me, because I was the worse.

For the first time in my life, I truly hated myself. When I had to watch Bella, every time her breath hitched, every time she groaned in pain and every time she coughed, I felt worse. Every pain she suffered slashed into me. I was watching the one I loved slip away because of me.

Because of the demon seed I unknowingly planted in her. The positive side to all of this was that the thing was getting weaker too. But if it died, I don't know if or how Bella would survive. When she looked at me, her eyes didn't have the same anger in them, they were too weak for that.

During her time of weakness, she didn't object when I touched her. I would brush her hair, hold her hand and caress her cheek. Other times I would kiss her forehead while she slept. "Edward?" Carlisle called me. I left Bella sleeping and Alice took my place, monitoring her. "Yes, Carlisle?" He looked up from his microscope. You could see on his face, this was taking a toll on him as well, "The blood I took last night, it has a very low hemoglobin count, no iron and no nutritional value whatsoever. It was difficult enough drawing from her. It seems that the fetus is drawing on her blood to sustain itself."

I hissed in disgust. I wanted that creature out of her body. Carlisle shook his head, "I have to give her a blood transfusion, quickly. The blood is coming this morning. I'm afraid that if she doesn't get it, she won't survive."

He took out the reading from the heart monitor, "Her heart is faltering already. The heart rate is quite fast and it cannot maintain at this speed for much longer." I fell into the chair, "Do what you can, Carlisle." It was all I can say. I was on the brink of insanity. My body was under so much duress, that I was using up my own blood supply. My eyes were changing from gold to black.

The scent of Bella's blood was no longer a lure for me. I only cared about Bella's health. My own needs were not important to me. Bella groaned and my head snapped up. _It kicked her again. She's still asleep_. Alice was at the bedside, soothing the spot where the impact was. I closed my eye, feeling so conflicted. I didn't want to be away from Bella, but I couldn't see her like this.

I made my body drudge up the stairs to take my place. Alice let me sit in the chair and she sat on the armrest. The sun rose and neither of us moved. Bella moaned as she woke up. Alice and I stood by her bed. She blinked slowly, then looked up at us. She feigned a small smile, "What?" she croaked. Her voice was still weak and broken.

Alice smiled, "Nothing." Bella blinked, "Just checking on me, as usual." Alice giggled, "Are you hungry?" She nodded, "Yes, but I don't want to get sick again." I brushed her hair, "Bella, you should eat." She looked up at me, "I know, but I can't keep anything down." I knelt down, taking her hand into mine, "Bella, you need something." She looked at me and I stared into her eyes.

She smiled weakly, "All right." Alice went to get her breakfast. Bella and I stared at each other, but she blinked and looked away. "Come in, Carlisle." The door opened and Carlisle came in with a bag of O+ blood, "Good morning, Bella." "Good morning, Carlisle. What is that?" She noticed the new items he had with him. "You need a blood transfusion. It will help you."

She watched as Carlisle changed her IV bag. The bag of blood was lying next to her. She took it up in her hand and looked at it. I went to open the door for Alice. Carlisle gasped as Alice walked in. Bella had gotten the bag open and she was drinking the blood. When she finished, a trickle of blood flowed out the corner of her mouth and she licked it away. She looked as if she was in a trance, staring at the bag in her hands.

Licking up the blood from her lips, she closed her eyes and moaned. She looked up at us, with a shocked expression, "What did I just do?" Carlisle took the empty bag from her, "You drank….. the blood. All of it." Bella groaned in disgust, "I think I'm going to be….." Her eyes wandered for a moment, "No, I'm not." Carlisle felt her forehead, "How do you feel? What made you do that?" She looked at him, "I don't know why I did it. I just smelled it and I couldn't help myself."

Carlisle examined the bag, then looked Bella over, _It would seem the fetus is craving blood. It was consuming Bella's to sate its appetite_. I stared at her, "Bella, how do you feel?" She sighed and thought about it for a moment. "Better actually." Carlisle checked the heart monitor readout, "Your heart beat is beginning to even out. It seems you did need more blood, just not the way I thought. Bella, _why_ did you drink it?"

Color was slightly returning to her face and she seemed a bit stronger. "I just couldn't help myself. I just wanted it. Something told me to drink it." Carlisle nodded, "But you _do_ feel better?" She blinked several times and, to our shock, sat up on her own, "Yes." Alice was beginning to smile, as did Carlisle. "Well, this is wonderful. I'll start giving you blood, along with your meals." Bella made a face, "All right."

Carlisle, feeling happier about this progress, left the room to order more blood and to log this information. Alice gave Bella her breakfast and I remained in the room. Bella took the air tube off her face and ate quietly. After taking her tray off the bed, I sat on the edge of the bed, "Really, Bella, how do you feel?"

She looked at me, "Much better." Her eyes moved across the room, "I don't feel sick." I sighed, "You don't feel weak?" She shrugged, "Not really." Her voice sounded clearer. I stood and went to stand by the window. She looked up at me, "Do you need to…?" I looked at her, "What?" "Your eyes, they're black again." I half-smiled, "It's not important." She bit down on her lip, "Does that mean something?" I nodded, "It means my body is out of blood and I need more."

She inhaled deeply, "I wanted to ask you why you're eyes changed? They were gold rather than red. Does that mean anything?" I looked at her, "Remember when I told you Carlisle and his family feed on the blood of animals?" She nodded. "That's the difference. Humans' blood makes my eyes crimson, but animals' blood makes them gold." "Oh," she mussed as she bit a some toast.

Bella looked away from me, then rested her head on the pillow. I stared at her, as she turned on her side, away from me. She remained silent for a while until she groaned in pain. "What is it?" She moved to lie on her back, gasping and holding her stomach. She panted in pain as I check where she was kicked. A large bruise was on her skin of her stomach. "I think the fetus is getting stronger too. The blood is helping the both of you."

She looked at me, "How much longer is this thing going to be in me?" Carlisle contemplated how much longer and he believed in for only a few more days, but he wasn't sure. "I don't know. Esme will have to tell you." At that moment, Esme came in with a measuring tape, "I'll check your progress right now." She measured Bella's stomach and looked at the length, "You are 29 centimeters. The progress is slowing. From my calculations, the baby will be born in less than a week." Bella sighed, letting her head fall back on the pillow, "I was thinking about it. How are you going to get it out?" Esme and I shared a momentary glance. "We may have to do a C-section. There is no other option."

"All right, as long as it's not inside me anymore." Even Esme saw how much the blood had helped Bella. "I know. You just get some rest. I'll check on you later." Bella sighed, "I'm so tired of staying in bed." Esme looked back at her, "I know, but you should stay there. You're just starting to feel better, we don't want you to push it. We have to see how well your body is responding to the new blood."

_Edward, make sure she stays in bed. If she needs or wants anything, get it for her_. I nodded, "Of course, Esme." Bella looked at me questioningly. "I was just assuring her that you would stay in bed." Bella looked away from me, trying to adjust the pillows behind herself. I went to do it for her, "Since, I'm feeling better, can I get this needle out and this monitor off me?"

Carlisle smiled in his office, _The IV can come out, but I still want to monitor her heart_. "The IV can, but we should keep the heart monitor attached for now." I removed the IV and she winced from the pain, "Sorry." A small dot of her blood pooled out and her body tensed. Ignoring it, I covered it with a piece of gauze and taped it down. She looked at me in confusion and I just smiled, "I'll be right back."

There was a family library on the second floor that was mostly used by Carlisle, Jasper and Esme. Going through their collection, I selected a few of Bella's favorites. Going back to the bedroom, I ran into Rosalie in the hallway. She just looked at me, "Is she doing any better?" "Yes." She nodded, "Well, that's good. What about the baby?" I blinked slowly, "It seems to be doing better too." She tried to hide her smile, "Well, good. I'm glad to hear they're both doing better. If you'll excuse me, I'll be joining Emmett and Jasper."

Rosalie walked past me and left the house. Emmett and Jasper were away doing as much research as they could for Bella's condition. Alice was researching on the internet, but it was only leading to superstitions and legends. In the bedroom, Bella had the covers pulled back and she was fanning herself. "What's wrong?" I put the books down in the chair and check her forehead. "It's nothing. I'm just a little hot."

I sighed in relief, "Oh. I'll put on the air conditioning." She smiled, "Thank you." She looked passed me to the chair, "What are those?" She pointed to the pile on the chair. "Your favorite books. Something to keep you occupied for a while." She nodded and her smile grew slightly, "Thank you," she said with more sincerity.

Esme put on the air conditioning and I gave Bella one of the books. _Edward, could you come here for a moment?_ I met Esme in the living room. Alice was sitting on the couch with a laptop open. Esme was smiling, "She's warming up to you." Her voice was like melting honey at Bella's brief sentiment, "Maybe you don't have to let her go." I shook my head, "No, Esme, I promised."

Esme's face turned to disappointment, "Oh." She made too much of Bella's 'thank you.' But I had to admit, so did I.


	12. Honesty

Chapter 12 – Honesty

In the matter of days, Bella was well into her third trimester. She drank more blood than she ate food and the fetus was getting stronger. Its kicks were causing her more bodily injuries. Her torso was covered with blotches of bruises and some of her ribs were fractured. When it moved, she almost screamed out in pain. The first time it occurred, she was with Esme. Bella was happier when she was with Esme. Esme was brushing through Bella's damp hair. She was done in her bath and Esme had finished dressing her.

Bella thought it was ironic that she was being treated like a baby, when she was about to have one. Esme explained that was usually how it went for most women. Suddenly, Bella gasped and held her side, to only gasp in pain even more. Esme checked her side, "Oh no. Carlisle!" Carlisle and I dashed into the room, to find Bella panting wildly and tears streaming down her face.

"Bella, where does it hurt?" Her teeth were clinched, "Right….. here." She moved her hand, exposing the skin were something was pointing out of. "It looks like a dislocated rib." Carlisle examined injury, "It could be fixed, but 'll have to give you drugs for the pain." She opened her eyes and gasped, "Fine." _Edward, bring her. I'll get everything ready in my office. I nodded, moving to her side_. "Bella, come on. I'll take you downstairs." She tried to move, but yelped in pain. "Don't move. I'll carry you." I took her up and carried her downstairs.

Carlisle worked quickly, injected Bella was anesthesia and reset the bone. "Carlisle, what about the fetus?" Esme asked, concerned. "I gave her enough that would put her to sleep for an hour or two. It won't affect the fetus." Esme's eyebrows furrowed, "Are you sure?" I sighed, "Who cares?" Esme looked at me, "Edward, this is still your child." I looked at her, "Esme, you know I don't care about that. I honestly want to give it to you."

She glared at me, "No, Edward, this is your responsibility." "Esme, Bella is my responsibility. Besides, you're going to turn down caring for your own grandchild." "Enough," Carlisle interjected. "Edward, the bone is set. Take her back to bed and we'll discuss this later." Bella's body was limp in my arms as I took her back to bed. _Oh my, he does have me on that. This baby is my grandchild. Oh my goodness, I'm a grandmother_. Esme's thoughts of this being was motherly, of course. I tucked Bella's head under my chin as I walked her upstairs.

I watched as she slept and time flew by. "Carlisle?" He flew into the room, "What is it?" "She's still asleep. How much did you give her?" Carlisle checked Bella, "Calm down, she's asleep on her own. The pregnancy is still taking a lot out of her." I sighed, "All right." Carlisle stood and looked at me, "Now, I want to talk to you." I looked at him, "What?" He folded his arms, "Why do you want to give the baby to Esme? I know Bella doesn't want him, but the child deserves to have one of his parents. Edward, are you really going to walk away from you responsibility?"

This creature was my fault, not my responsibility. "I know you feel Bella is your only responsibility, but that's not true, not anymore. This _is_ your child, whether you like it or not. And, I don't want you to just give the child away and to Esme. I don't know if you want Esme to take care of the baby to spite Rosalie, or not, but you need to think about what this child needs. I truly believe that it will need his parents. Bella may change her mind about this. Have you considered that?" I blinked and looked at him, "No."

He nodded, "So, if she decides to stay and raise it, will you?" There was a moment of silence. "I'll take that as a 'yes.' You need to think about this, Edward? The baby will be here soon and you need to realize what that means for your life."

Carlisle left and I thought about what he said. He was right. This thing, this child was mine. I can't just leave it to watch Bella. It was torn between two things; the woman I loved or the child that was growing inside her. Bella could leave, but it was up to me to let her go. At least, with the child, I will always have a part of her with me. But could I come to love something that was always hurting Bella.

Bella inhaled deeply and turned over. It was after 4 in the morning. She sat up and looked out the window. "Bella?" She turned to look in my direction. I went to stand by the bedside. I moved to turn on the lamp, but she stopped my hand, "Don't turn it on. My eyes…." I nodded, "How do you feel?" She sighed and brushed back her hair, "Fine. What happened?" "Carlisle reset your bone and bandaged you up. He's asking that you don't move for a few days." Her hand grazed down her side, stopping at the bandages, "Ok, I won't. Just another excuse to keep me in bed."

I laughed at her silly response, "Think of it as a way of keeping you healthy." She rolled her eyes, "As healthy as any woman pregnant with a half-vampire baby." My head shook, "Don't worry, it's almost over. Just a few more days." She looked down at her hands, "That's comforting." She sighed and laid back down, with her hands under cheek. "I'll let you get some more rest."

As I moved, her hand caught my wrist, "Don't go. I'm not tired anymore." I looked at her, "Do you want me to put a movie on?" She shook her head, "I actually wanted to ask you something." She was speaking to me in a gentle tone again and I was going to enjoy it as much as I can, "What is it?" She bit her lip, almost too nervous to ask. "Bella, you can ask me anything." She looked up at me, "How did this happen to you?" "What?" She sighed, "How did you end up as a vampire? You said Carlisle changed you, but did he ever say why he did it?"

She wanted to know something about me, the real me. "Yes, he did. I was dying of Spanish Influenza in 1918. I was 17 years old and my parents had already died from the disease. Carlisle was granting my mother's dying wish, that he do _all_ he could to save her only son." "Really?" I nodded. She sat up, balancing on one arm, "So you were born in 1901?" I smiled at her, "Yes. I was born before the invention of the airplane, crayons, teddy bears and Einstein's theory of Relativity."

She huffed, "Wow. I married someone that old. Disgusting." I laughed at her, "If you want to get technical, you also married someone younger than you. Physically, I'm 17 years old." Her smile grew slightly, "I think I'll look at it from that aspect instead."

This was the first time in a long time that Bella and I were laughing together. "If it makes you feel better. Is there anything else?" She nodded, "You said Carlisle was over 300 years old. What about those people you lived with before? The ones who were asking you about me? How old are you?" Ah, the darker side of my past, "Aro, Caius and Marcus. They're over 3000 years old. They're the oldest family of our kind." Her eyes widened, "3000?" "Yes." "What about Felix? Why did he kidnap me?" Bella's curiosity was getting the best of her.

"I was afraid you were going to ask that, so I'll be honest. Felix gave you to me in hopes of me being normal." "Normal?" My eyebrows rose, "Well, by his definition of 'normal.' He thought I should have women in my life, like he does. Felix loves to take advantage of girls, for their bodies and…." I looked at her. "Well, when I saw that he left you in my room, I didn't want you. I didn't want to take away your life like that. You were an innocent girl." Her eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean saw me?"

There was something Bella didn't know about me, "I could read minds." She moved closer to me and looked into my eyes, "You can? You can read my mind?" "No," I confessed, glumly, "Before you, I could read everyone's mind. That's one of the reasons why I kept you alive. I have never encountered someone like you."

She sighed, "What are the other reasons? I want to know why you kept me alive." I blinked, "Bella, I don't think we should….." "Please," her eyes widened as she looked at me, "tell me. I want to know." Her voice was as low as a whisper. "I kept you because of your scent. The scent from your blood appealed to me so strongly. When I drank it, it was unlike anything I have ever tasted. I wanted to control myself from hurting you. I didn't know why I wanted to. I just knew I wanted to protect you from the others. I didn't want them to hurt you. So, I told them that you were mine and they couldn't touch you."

She bit her lip, "I have one more question?" "Yes?" She sighed deeply, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'd appreciate an honest answer." "What is it?" "If… if I w… if I weren't pregnant, what would you have done with me?" I looked away and sighed, "Bella." She looked down, "Oh, that." I looked at her, "What?" "You would have drunken my blood." My hand held the side of her face, "No, I actually would have done something else." "What?" It was time to confess my intentions, "I wanted to change you. I wasn't lying when I said I loved you. I don't want you to die. I wanted you to become a vampire, so we would always be together."

She stared at me and the fear was becoming clear in her eyes, "You were just going to change me? But I don't want that." "I know. That's why I changed my mind. I couldn't do that to you. I feel awful already for doing this to you," my hand passed over her torso, "so, I'm going to do the best I can to fulfill my promise. I'm sending you home." She looked away from me, "I believe you. And thank you, thank you for being honest with me."

I smiled half-heartedly, "You deserve it. I unknowingly put all this on you and it wasn't fair." She nodded, "I told you before, I believe you."

Bella and I stayed together, talking until the sun began to rise, "Do you want to get back to sleep?" She shrugged, "Not really, but I do want to lie back down." I nodded and helped her lie down, without causing her more pain, "When you're ready, Esme will bring your breakfast." She looked up, "Where's Alice? I haven't seen her for a while." "She's not feeling well herself. She has a terrible headache." She made a confused look, "She can get headaches?"

"She can now. When she feels better, she'll come to see you again." Bella sighed, "What about Rosalie?" My eyes narrowed, "She's away with Emmett and Jasper. They're looking for more concrete information on your situation that would be more helpful to us." Bella looked at me, "Why were you angry at her?" I sighed, "I was out of line, but Rosalie, she was being….. nevermind. We can talk about this later."

I closed the bedroom door and grounded my teeth. Rosalie was going to pay. She was not getting her hands on my child and Bella is going to live after it's born, no matter what.


	13. Information

Chapter 13 – Information

The baby was getting bigger and it was causing Bella more pain. It fractured three more of her ribs and the bruises wouldn't stop. Alice suffered from such terrible headaches that she had to leave the house for a few days. She believed that her pain was caused by the fetus. "I don't want to go, but I have to. I'm sorry, Edward." This thing was hurting more people, just by its proximity, "No, don't apologize, Alice." This was becoming unbearable. The fetus was causing Alice pain too.

Bella was drinking more blood and becoming disgusted with herself. She thought of herself less than a human and more of a monster. She was craving blood more than anything else. She followed Carlisle's orders and remained in bed. Bella tried to remain positive, but it was getting to her. She spent her days looking out the window, at the lake. "Bella, when you're healed, you can go swimming." She smiled at me, "Oh, you remembered that's one of my favorite activities?" I laughed, "I remember everything you've told me." She hid her face, "That's sweet."

Bella was opening up to me more as we spent more days together. I didn't push it, but I wasn't letting the opportunity of helping Bella feel more comfortable around me pass by. From Esme's latest measurements, Bella was going to give birth at any moment. She was 38 centimeters and her stomach literally grew while Esme was measuring. "Be patient, honey. That baby is almost here." Bella sighed, "I know." It was clear that Bella was afraid of the birthing process, but she tried to put on a brave face.

I brought Bella's cup of blood in as Carlisle and Esme were making notes of her progress. _I'm sorry_. A strange voice came from the three of them, but it was a voice I didn't hear before. _I'll try to be still_. "Bella, here's the blood you wanted." _Is that Daddy?_ My eyes widened. "Oh, my God." Bella, Esme and Carlisle looked at me. "Edward, what's wrong?" Esme asked. I shook my head, "I thought I heard…." _Is something wrong with Daddy?_ The cup almost slipped from my hand as I realized where the small voice was coming from, "I think I just heard the baby."

Bella's eyes widened, "What? Already?" _Mommy!_ "Bella, say something again." She looked at Esme and Carlisle, "Like what?" "Bella, please, anything." She shrugged, "Esme said that the baby could be born at any time. I hope it's soon. I don't think I could take another injured rib." _I really am sorry, Mommy. I'll try to be good_. I placed my hand over where the voice was loudest. _Why is it darker?_ I smiled and took my hand away. _That's better_. "The baby responded to where I put my hand. It's saying it will try not to move as much."

_Daddy? Daddy, you're right here_. "The baby's excited because I'm so close to it." Bella groaned and gasped. I placed my hand where she was hit. _Mommy, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me_. "She isn't mad at you," I spoke directly to Bella's stomach. Bella looked at me and I could feel Esme and Carlisle staring as well. It looked as if I was speaking to no one. _Ok, Daddy. I love you, Mommy_. I blinked and looked at Bella, "He said he loves you."

Bella stared at her stomach. _Edward, come talk to us after Bella fall asleep_, Carlisle asked as he and Esme left the room. "Bella?" She placed her hand over where she was hit by the baby. _Daddy, it's dark again_. "That's… Mommy's hand." Bella looked at me and then gasped. Using a little bit of strength, the baby nudged underneath Bella's hand. "Bella, that's the baby's way of saying hello." Bella looked down at her stomach again, "You're talking with the baby?"

I nodded, "Yes and he's responding very well to me. He hears our voices and recognizes us as its parents. Bella, the baby already loves you." Her mouth fell open and tears began to fall down her face, "I don't believe this." I gave Bella her cup of blood, "Here." Bella drank the contents and sighed. _More blood, it's really good_. I smiled at the baby's hunger. It was oddly cute. Carlisle was right, the baby got his thirst from me. I wouldn't tell Bella this. I didn't want her to say anything negative for the baby to hear.

I found myself becoming more concerned about the baby. I didn't refer to it as a 'thing' anymore. I was beginning to see it as 'my baby.' Bella sat in bed reading and the baby was listening to her read. The baby was mentally reciting every word Bella was saying. He was trying to move more slowly, so it wouldn't hurt Bella. But the baby was getting bored. The space was limited and he had to move to be more comfortable. "Bella, honey, Edward says the baby loves hearing the sound of your voice." Esme was brushing Bella's hair.

"That's wonderful," Bella offered, "but I'm concerned about you. Don't you think you're too young to be a grandmother?" Esme smiled, "I may be 26 years old, physically, but age wise, I'm six years older than Edward." _She's my Gramma?_ I chuckled as I prepared more blood for Bella.

"All right. Thank you, Emmett. So, Alice was a great help?" Carlisle was on the phone. "She had to follow blind spots?" Emmett explained what that meant. "But you got a lot of information from them. That's great. May I speak with her?"

Carlisle walked downstairs and sat in the living room. "Hello." A woman with a thick accent answered over the phone, "Hello, Carlisle. Yes, your son tells me that you're helping your son's wife, because she is pregnant." "Yes, I understand your sister was in the same position herself." The woman sighed, "My sister, Pire spoke of a man that visited her at night, but I knew, from our legends, he was not like us. He was the Libishomen of our legends. She was certain he fathered the child that was growing inside her. She and I had to run away, because our parents would have killed her if they knew what was inside her. The child grew rapidly inside her and soon, she wanted to consume her food raw. I watched as she ingested the bloody meat and I finally knew what was growing inside her. The child was much stronger than her. When it moved, it injured her. Though, it was hurting her, she loved the child and named him Nahuel."

Carlisle asked some questions about the condition, "I should warn you, the birth will not be easy. It will rip itself from her body. You must watch her very closely as she reaches nears the end of her pregnancy. When Nahuel was born, he looked at me as he sat in my sister's body. I picked him up and he bit me. After he was born, Nahuel reached complete maturity at seven years of age. He is now 150 years old."

Carlisle sighed, "Thank you, Huilen. Is there anything else you can tell me?" "When Nahuel was about 50 years old, we found his father. His father recognized him, because he looked like Pire. We haven't heard from Joham in fifty years. Joham had three more children, all daughters and none of them were venomous. Joham hoped Nahuel would join them, but he refused. Nahuel does not want to have anything to do with his father, but he wants to have a relationship with his sisters."

"What about their diet? Right now, Bella only consumes blood." "Nahuel can consume blood and human food, but prefers blood." "Again, thank you so much. You have been very helpful." "You are welcome. But, watch the girl very closely. The process of having the baby is very difficult." Carlisle sighed, "Thank you. We will. May I speak with Emmett again?" "Yes and I hope we will see the child after it's born. I have not seen a newborn baby in a century and a half." Carlisle smiled, "We will see." The phone passed hands, "Carlisle?" "Emmett, thank you. This information was very useful. Come home as soon as you can." "We will, Carlisle. How is Bella?" Carlisle looked up the stairs, "The baby may be born you get back. "Just get home as soon as you can."

I was a statue in the kitchen. That phone call was informative, but it also scared me. The baby's birth could be very dangerous for Bella. "Carlisle?" "I know, Edward. I'm already thinking about how I can do it." Carlisle called Emmett back, "Emmett, did Huilen leave yet?" "No, she's still here. Do you need her?" "Yes, please." Huilen answered the phone, "Yes, Carlisle?" "What were the warning signs of Nahuel's birth?" "From Pire's body, there was a quiet tearing sound. Doing research from today, I think the placenta had detached. It meant he no longer needed Pire to survive and speaking to him, he remembered that he needed to get out of his casing."

Mine and Carlisle's eyes widened, "He remembered being in Pire's body?" "Yes. Nahuel remembered how he tried to be as still as he could so he would not hurt her. Nahuel loved his mother and hates himself for what he did to her." Carlisle and I stared at each other, "Thank you, Huilen." After hanging up, Carlisle had to steady me. "Edward, we're not going to leave her alone for a moment. I'll have everything ready in my office to give her an emergency C-section." I sighed, "You're right. That's the best thing we can do."

I went upstairs to give Bella her blood. Esme was standing by the window and Bella was asleep. Even from upstairs, with the entire house being quiet, Esme heard the conversation over the phone. She looked at me as the door open, _Edward, I don't want to lose her. Please, we have to do all we can to save her_. I nodded, "I know, Esme." I placed the cup of blood on the nightstand and sat next to Bella. In her sleep, she moved her body closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't lose her. We will save the baby and my wife.


	14. Choices

Chapter 14 – Choices

Since Carlisle's phone call, I haven't let Bella out of my sight. I kept my ears open for any strange sounds. I went back into the bedroom to check on Bella. She had just finished drinking more blood and the baby was listening to the sound to her voice. Bella sat up and looked at me, "What's wrong?" I shook my head, "Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper are on their way home." Bella smiled, "Really? Where were they?" "South America." Her eyebrows furrowed, "Why were they there?" I sighed, "Doing research." Bella turned her head and saw the cup, "Is that for me?" "Yes. I'll ask Esme to warm it up."

Esme came into the room, "I already have another one ready. I'll take that one for later." _She's drinking over a gallon in less than an hour, but she's doing much better_. Esme flitted out of the room, _Do not leave her alone_. After drinking her cup, she sighed with satisfaction. "I need to finish my book." I handed her a copy of Sense and Sensibility, "Haven't you read this book a thousand times?" "It's my favorite," she mused, "You know that." It was funny how she enjoyed the repetition of the same story.

"All right. If you say so." I turned away from to look out of the window. She huffed and something hit me in the back of the head, "Don't act like that." I looked back at her, "Did you just?" the discarded book was on the floor. She giggled, "Yes, I did. And you can't do anything about it." Bella's playful nature was returning and she was friendlier with me. "You think so?" I challenged, letting a growl grow underneath my voice and her eyes widened, "Esme!"

Esme flew into the room, "What's going on?" Bella smiled smugly and I smiled in return, "Nothing. Bella and I were settling a dispute." She blushed and turned her face. Esme looked between us, being hopeful that we would reconcile our relationship. Bella sighed and stretched her arms over her head, "Oh." "What's wrong?" "Nothing. The baby must have kicked again." _No, I didn't_. Esme and I looked at each other. "Oh, ow!" Esme and I went to her sides as her breathing increased.

She groaned and gritted her teeth. And there is was, the ripping sound we waited for. It was muffled and similar to the sound of tearing skin. Esme and I froze as Bella gagged and a flow of blood came from her mouth. Carlisle flew into the room, "Move!" That snapped me out of it, "It's coming." "Bella, we need to move you to my office."

She was gasping for air, but shook her head. "Carlisle, she doesn't want to be moved," Esme was holding Bella up so that she could breath. Carlisle dashed out of the room and brought everything he needed. While he was gone, several cracks and snapping sounds came from Bella's body and she screamed. It was breaking more of her bones.

"Edward, I need your help. Esme, make sure her throat is clear and begin simulating her breathing." Carlisle injected her with morphine, but didn't allow it time to spread. Carlisle cut down her torso, with a stream of blood following the scalpel. Behind the blood was the yellow placenta the baby was encased in. Underneath the surface, there was a hue of red, where the baby must be. Carlisle took another scalpel to cut through it, but the tool broke as he tried to cut. Bella was screaming in pain. I looked up as Esme shushed her, "It's ok." Esme had a breathing mask over her mouth, with a bag attached to it. Esme squeezed the bag and Bella's chest rose as the air passed into her lungs.

Bella blinked wildly and her hands moved to her torso, but Esme pinned them done, "I'm sorry, Bella." Esme took Bella's hands and kept them above her head. Bella was breathing on her own and she focused on Esme, as Carlisle and I worked.

"Edward, can you cut through it?" I saw what Carlisle had in mind, so I pressed my teeth to the placenta, but then it cracked and Bella screamed. Underneath the crack, there was a loud sound. "Carlisle!" His eyes were wide, "It broke her pelvic bone. We have to move fast before something else breaks. Edward, do it!"

The placenta was breaking in several places as the baby thrashed around. _I want to get out_. I cut through the placenta with my teeth and more blood poured out. Carlisle and I moved some of the placenta out of the way, when I saw a pale hand. The small fingers wiggled as it reached outward.

"There!" I moved more of the broken placenta and lifted the child from Bella's body. It was a small round body, covered in blood. The hair was like mine, but curlier and dripping with blood. Bella's body was finally calm. "It's a girl." Esme had a towel in her arms, with a wide smile on her face, "Let me clean her, Edward. Take care of Bella." Carlisle was already cleaning out the placenta from Bella's body. I looked down at the baby and she smiled at me, showing two rows of sharp teeth. The blood on its body stained my clothes, but that wasn't a concern. She nestled her head against my chest, recognizing the sound of my voice, _Daddy!_

I was holding my daughter. In this short moment, I realized how wrong I was to want to give her up. Bella groaned and I looked at her. The baby looked at her, then to me. _Can I see Mommy?_ Looking through Carlisle's mind, Bella was in no condition to see the baby. "Wait until she's better." I handed the baby to Esme, who swayed it in her arms, "Edward, she is so beautiful. Go, take care of Bella and I'll take care of her." Esme left with the baby to her bedroom.

I went to help Carlisle, who was trying to reset Bella's ribs. "No, one rib is shattered." He looked up, "Edward, take care of her pelvic bone. It's just fractured. I have to check for splinters." Carlisle turned on the portable x-ray machine and put the scanner to her side. She screamed in pain, but we had to ignore it. It was difficult, but I had to focus on helping her. On the monitor, there were several shards. One of positioned that if she moved, it would puncture her lung.

Moving quickly, Carlisle made an incision, holding Bella's body down and he removed the shards. _I don't know if we can save her. She's losing too much blood. Her heart is too weak. We may lose her_. My eyes widened as I looked at Carlisle. No, I couldn't lose her. After sewing up her incision, Carlisle worked on stitching together her torso from where the baby was removed.

I moved slowly as Carlisle worked. "Edward? Edward, hand me the morphine. She's in too much pain." I handed it to him as I made a final decision. Listening to her heart, it confirmed that she was dying. No, I promised her she would survive this, no matter what. I did promise, but she may not survive as a human. In an act of pure selfishness, I knew what I had to do.

After Carlisle was done stitching and preparing a bag of blood in an IV, I leaned closer to Bella. She was fighting against her eyelids, not allowing them to close. "Forgive me," I whispered into her ear. "Edward?" Carlisle turned, "Edward, no!" I bit into the skin of her neck. I held her body up and bit right above her heart, then both of her wrists. I bit her ankles and her thighs, where there were major arteries. I licked over each wound so the venom and blood would stay in her body.

Carlisle stared at me in shock, "Are you sure about this? You wanted to give her a choice?" My hands began pumping her heart with my hands, "I know. I said she would survive, Carlisle. I promised her." Carlisle closed his eyes and left the room. I pumped her heart until it was stronger than I have heard it in a long time. Her eyes widened and she screamed the loudest scream I've ever heard, "What's happening to me?"

I soothed her as best as I could, "Its ok, Bella. It will be over soon, I promise. This will help you survive." She stared at me, "It burns! Make it stop!" "I'll try." I hated lying to her again, but she would be so much stronger after this. I stayed with Bella while she changed. On the first day, she begged for me to kill her. "Please, Edward, let me die. It hurts too much, please!" I closed my eyes, "Bella, it will be over soon." "Please Edward. If you love me, you'll kill me!"

I closed my eyes and my breath hitched in my throat, "No, Bella. Trust me." I kissed her lips and went to sit in the chair across the room. Eventually, all she did was groan in pain. Esme knocked on the door, "Edward?" I opened the door for her. Esme came in, holding the baby. "I'm sorry, she wanted to see you." The baby had doubled in size in a day. She reached for me and I opened my arms for her.

She smiled and nestled her head into my neck. Esme smiled, "She is so sweet and she looks just like you." "But she has Bella's eyes," I added, "And her curls. She is beautiful." The baby patted my cheek and I saw an image. I saw myself looking back at me, only with a surprised expression, "It's a girl." The baby moved her hand and looked down at her, "She's talented."

Esme smiled, "Yes, what did you see?" "Her first sight of me." Esme smiled, "Edward, she is so smart already. I am going to go shopping. She needs clothes. Can you take care of her until I get back?"

I smiled, "I think I can handle it. Go." The baby looked up at Esme. "I'll be right back, sweetie." The baby pressed her palm to Esme's forehead, _Bye bye, Gramma_. Esme smiled, "Bye, sweetheart." She kissed the baby's forehead and looked at Bella, "I'll get her some things too." My eyes fell on Bella as she groaned in pain. The baby looked at Bella and touched my face. "She isn't ready yet." The baby looked up at me and widened her eyes, _Please?_

The same warm brown eyes looked at me, pleading, "All right." I walked the baby over to see Bella. Mercifully, Bella was still and quiet. She looked up at us and her eyes were on the baby. She gritted her teeth, "She looks like you." The baby smiled at the sound of Bella's voice. She reached for Bella, but I pulled her close. _No_, the baby wanted to be near Bella, knowing she was her mother. "She can't hold you right now, but she will soon." The baby looked up at me and leaned her head on my chest.

The baby looked up as Carlisle came into the room. She smiled brightly at him and he smiled back. She reached for Carlisle and he took her. She took one of his hands and played with his family crest ring. Carlisle chuckled, almost forgetting what he came in for, "Esme's back and so are your brothers and sisters." Esme was up the stairs and the baby looked back. She climbed over Carlisle's shoulder to reach for Esme, making Carlisle laugh.

All of us stepped out of the room. Esme took the baby, "I have never shopped that quickly in my life. I just had to get home to see her." The baby pulled at Esme's hair, trying to take out one of her curls. Alice was coming up the stairs. She smiled brightly at me, then saw the baby, "Oh my goodness, Edward, she is adorable. Can I hold her?"

The baby reached for Alice, who opened her arms for the infant. The baby patted Alice's face, then noticed her necklace. Rosalie was right behind Alice, "Look at her. She is gorgeous." I eyed Rosalie as she reached for the baby. "Edward, how is Bella?" I sighed, "I changed her." Rosalie and Alice's eyes widened, "You did what?" I sighed and leaned against the wall, "I know. I know."

After two days, Bella didn't scream and her heart was strong, but slowing down. Jasper and Emmett stayed with me the last day. Her heart began to beat wildly and she screamed out. Soon, her heart stopped and it was over. The three of us stood as we waited for her to move. Alice and Esme had changed her clothes to a dark gray form-fitting sweater dress, with black wrist gloves, dark stockings and boots.

Alice set a mirror by the bed, so Bella could see herself. Her eyes opened and sat up quickly. She was looking over her head. She looked to her side and saw her reflection. Bella gasped as she touched her face. She ripped the gloves off and saw her hands. "No." She felt her body and closed her eyes. She brought her knees up to her torso, wrapped her arms around them and began to cry. "No, no, no!" she cried a tearless sob.

_Say something_, Emmett edged me. "Bella?" Her cries suddenly stopped and she slowly raised her head. She looked straight at me. Her eyes were beyond anger, they were furious. She bared her teeth, "You!" She moved to get off the bed and she stood. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She lunged at me, but Jasper caught her around her torso.

She pushed her hands against him and he flew into the wall. She ran towards me again, but Emmett caught her this time. She snarled in his hold, breaking it and throwing him through the bedroom door into the hallway. Her hands came down on my throat, "You lied to me! You were never going to let me go!"

Emmett and Jasper grabbed her arms and held her down. Jasper calmed her down and I stood as her eyes closed. Jasper calmed her body enough, that it simulated sleep-like state. Emmett looked up at me, "Are you all right?" I shook my head, "No, I'm not."


	15. Breaking Down

Chapter 15 – Breaking Down

Carlisle came into the room and saw the scene. Bella pinned on the floor by Emmett and Jasper, with myself staring at her. "Bella, you need to hunt." Her eyes opened and looked at Carlisle. Her eyes fell on me and she snarled, "I will _not_ kill people."

"You won't have to. Our family fed on animals. Can you do that?" She exhaled, "Yes." Jasper was still using his ability on her. "Can you calm yourself enough and go quietly with Emmett and Jasper?" She blinked, "Yes." Jasper was skeptical, but he helped her up.

Bella refused to look at me, as she went quietly out of the room. Carlisle closed the door and came to examine my neck, "There is some damage, but you just need to hunt and you'll be fine." I watched Bella through Emmett and Jasper's minds. They were outside and explaining hunting techniques with her.

"Don't worry about me, Carlisle. Where is the baby?" "In my room, sleeping." I nodded and went to the bedroom down the hall. Esme was in the closet, selecting an outfit for the day. _Edward, don't wake her. Where's Bella?_ "Hunting with Emmett and Jasper."

I knelt down by the bedside and saw the baby's face. Some of her hair fell in her face and she made a quiet noise. I smiled and moved the hair from her face. She opened her eyes and yawned, _Hi Daddy_. I picked her up and sat on the edge of the bed. She nestled against my chest as Esme sat down with us, "Let me get her dressed and could you get her bottle?"

I prepared the bottle and dashed up the stairs. Esme handed me the baby, allowing me to feed her for the first time. She used her strength to hold onto the bottle, pulling out every drop of blood. Her teeth chewed at the bottle, tearing through the plastic nipple. Esme's eyes widened, _We'll have to get her custom-made cups_. "Come with me. Rosalie and I have a surprise for you and Bella." I looked at her, "Don't worry, Edward. She'll forgive you." I shook my head, "No she won't."

Going down the hall, Esme opened the door next to my bedroom. The baby tugged at my collar, playing with the fabric. In the room, there was a new crib and other baby furniture. The dresser was already filled with clothes for her and she wasn't even a week old. "It's a nursery. The baby needs a room of her own." Rosalie and Alice were in the room. Alice was cleaning a mirror and Rosalie was stocking the high shelves with stuffed animals.

Pink rabbits, yellow ducks and other animals for the baby to play with. "We may have to put some of her clothes in your closet, Edward." I smiled at my overly enthusiastic sister, "How about putting a door from her room to mine, so I won't have to go through the hall to get to her?" Alice beamed, "That's a great idea."

My shoulders dropped as she took my idea seriously. I thanked them for their gifts and placed the baby in her crib. She was sitting up on her own and looking around the crib. She didn't like the bars. Moving quickly, her hands pulled apart a bar. Esme's eyes widened, "Ok, we're going to have to replace all the bars. When Emmett gets back, he could start on an iron wrought crib for her."

The baby scowled, _I don't want bars_. I looked at her, "Ok, well work on something special for you." She smiled her gleaming smile at me. Rosalie laughed as she took up the baby, "By the way, what is her name? She's three days old." Right then, Jasper was coming up the stairs. "Jasper?" He looked at me as I stepped out of the room, "Where is she?"

"Downstairs with Emmett. Her hunt was fine, but she is mad at you. I would stay away from her for a while." I groaned, feeling sick to my stomach, "Thank you." Alice walked past me, "I'll go talk to her." Alice descended the stairs. Her vision played of herself and Bella sitting together and talking. It was unclear from when this vision was going to come true. Bella?" "Rosalie, give me the baby." She handed me my daughter, as I sat in the rocking chair. Rosalie continued stocking the shelves with books.

"Alice, he lied to me. Look what he did to me." A small palm was pressed to my neck, _Daddy, it's ok_. I kissed her forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart." "Bella, he loves you." Alice wanted us to be happy again. "Please, I begged him to kill me. I was in so much pain." "Because he couldn't do that to you. How can he let you die when you just had a child? He changed you because they doubted that they could save your life. Carlisle told me you lost too much blood and your heart was getting weaker. Even if he gave you a transfusion, there wasn't a strong chance of you surviving."

Bella looked straight into Alice's eyes, "Really?" Alice pulled Bella's arm to have her sit, "I know what Edward did was out of selfishness, but he promised that you would survive, so you can go home." Bella sighed and leaned back on the couch, "And how am I going to go home as A VAMPIRE?" Alice cringed, while Jasper and Emmett were on alert, "Please, calm down." Jasper pushed his influence over Bells, but it did little. Bella's head snapped at Alice, "Calm down! Calm down! Ok, let's go over everything."

She ticked each one on her fingers, "I was kidnapped, kept prisoner, had my blood drunken at different intervals, lied to, married someone before knowing _everything_ about him, got pregnant with an unknown hybrid child, became extremely sick, was bruised all over, had to drink human blood to survive, had my ribs broken, a traumatic birth and now, I've woken up as a vampire and I just had to kill a lion and a deer to sustain myself. So, considering all that. Alice, how in hell am I supposed to calm down?"

Alice was taken aback, "You have a point. Considering all those things, you are taking things very well, but this is your life now." Bella groaned, "The whole point of me coming here was to have the baby and go home. Edward was supposed to end our marriage, but….." Alice saw an opening, "But what?" Bella walked out to the terrace door and folded her arms. She stared out to the lush trees outside of the house.

"Bella, what is it?" Alice prompted. She sighed, "It's just….." "Yes?" Alice was trying not to use her visions to make out what Bella was going to say. A vision still came. Alice sighed, "Give me a minute." She opened the door, "Yes?" "Delivery for Edward Cullen." Alice took the letter size package, "Bella, I'll be right back."

Alice came up the stairs, "Edward, I've seen what these are. Are you sure about this?" The baby reached out for the package, believing it was for her, "Yes. I'm sure. I promised." Alice handed me the package and went back downstairs. I looked through the package, while listening to Alice and Bella. "Ok, now, Bella, what is it?"

Bella hadn't moved, "Ok, I'm only telling you this, but…." Alice waited. "From the moment I found out what he was, I tried to convince myself to stop loving him. Even though I was so mad at him for lying to me and putting me in this situation, I tried so hard to stop caring about him. I know I hurt him when I said I didn't trust him or didn't want him near me, but I wanted to give him a glimpse of the pain I felt." She turned to look at Alice, "The truth is, Alice, I still love him. I couldn't stop loving him, even when I tried. When I was sick, I didn't want to push him away. I was glad when he stayed with me."

Alice tried not to smile, "You love him? Then why did you try to attack him when you woke up?" A faint smile came onto Bella's face, "Yes, I love him, but I was angry. This is not what I was expecting to happen. So, you can blame me for doing that?" Alice shrugged, "You have a point. But now, I have a real question that I want you to consider." "Yea?" She exhaled, "What about the baby?" Bella blinked, "I've only seen her once and, even now, I want to see her again. I'm not leaving my baby." _YES! She's not leaving_. Alice beamed, "That's great, Bella. As far as Edward, you have to work through that."

My eyes widened from hearing Bella. She still loved me, she didn't want to leave. I had to remember the baby was still in my arms, fast asleep. I wanted to hurl myself down the stairs to hug Bella. My heart exploded with excitement and i couldn't fight back my smile. The thoughts of doubt were still in my mind. She still loves me, but would she forgive me. Would she forgive that I took away her choices. I took her love, her freedom, her decision on carrying my child and her humanity.

"Ok, she's upstairs in the nursery. But do you think you can handle it?" "What do you mean?" Alice bit her lip. Jasper and Emmett were readying themselves. "Bella, blood runs through her veins." Understanding colored her face and she nodded, "Emmett and Jasper already told me. If it becomes too difficult for me, they'll come get me. Jasper said he would help me maintain my control. So, I think I can handle it."

Bella and Alice made their way upstairs, hand in hand and stood outside the door. The door opened, to Bella and Alice, their eyes fixed on the baby. Alice looked between Bella and myself, "I'll leave you alone." Alice left the room and Bella hadn't move. The baby turned her head and curled into my chest. Bella blinked, "Can I hold her?" My eyes were on her face the entire time, "Of course."

My arms extended, passing out daughter to Bella. Bella's arms curled to the small body of the infant perfectly. They matched, mother and child. Bella's arms cradled the child, swinging her gently. I stood up, next to her, looking down at our child. Bella's breath blew on the baby and she inhaled deeply, waking up. I saw from her perspective, the baby looked up at mine and Bella's faces.

She smiled at us and motioned to sit up in Bella's arms. "She's gotten so big already. How big is she?" "Roughly, she's the size of a 3 month old." Bella stared at her, "Have you named her?" I shook my head, "I thought you should do that." Bella smiled a bit, "Why don't we do it together?" The two of us carried the baby to our bedroom. I opened the door for them and Bella sat in the arm chair with the baby, while I sat on the armrest. Bella was smiling at her, "She has my eyes, but she looks like you." I smiled too, "But she has your hair, with my color." The baby's eyes were fixed on Bella's face.

Bella looked down at her, "You said your mother's name was Elizabeth, right?" "Yes." Bella smiled, "Then that's her name, Elizabeth Renee Masen." I made a face. She was unaware of the decision I had made, "Actually, I've changed it back to Cullen. I took on Carlisle's name when I came into this life." Bella blinked once and shrugged, "All right, Elizabeth Renee Cullen. Elizabeth for your mother and Renee for my mother."

I smiled, "That's perfect." It was the perfect name, the combination of our families, of myself and Bella. Elizabeth patted Bella's cheek and I saw the image she was showing. The image was of Bella lying in bed, while she was going through her change.

That was Elizabeth's first image of Bella. The image change to Bella's face as a vampire. Bella pulled away from Elizabeth's hand, "What was that?" Bella looked at me in shock, "That's her talent. She can show you images from her own mind." Looking from me to Elizabeth, Bella smiled, "And she recognizes me?" Her voice gushed, realizing that her daughter knew her. "She remembers the sound of your voice since she was inside you."

Bella rocked her back and forth, "This is really unbelievable. And she already loves me?" Elizabeth patted her cheek again, answering the question. It was a loving emotion Elizabeth was trying to convey. "I love you too." Elizabeth smiled brightly and rested her head on Bella's shoulder. Her small hand played with Bella's hair. She inhaled the scent at Bella's neck, memorizing her mother's scent.

The three of us sat in silence for hours. Elizabeth kept her hand on Bella's neck, playing back all of her memories. She wanted Bella to know everything she missed. She showed her from the moment she first saw me, to Esme cleaning her for the first time. Esme couldn't stop smiling as she dressed Elizabeth. She showed Carlisle measuring her body on regular intervals. She found the whole thing annoying. Emmett was hesitant to hold Elizabeth, but soon, like everyone else, he couldn't resist her.

Since she was born, Elizabeth was hardly set down and she preferred that. She was only a few days old and she was already spoiled. The memories played continuously. She showed the first time she tasted blood and preferred it. Carlisle recommended she try human food and was reluctant. Alice jokingly suggested chocolate, hearing that so many girls like it. Elizabeth tried a bit and liked it.

Soon, Elizabeth's eyes closed, letting her hand fall away as fell asleep against Bella's neck. She was still young and needed slept often. Bella looked up at me, "She sleeps? I thought we couldn't sleep." I took Elizabeth from Bella and placed her in the middle of our bed, "Hybrids can sleep. They have most of our strengths and few of our weaknesses." Bella sat on Elizabeth's other side, "How do you know all this?" she was speaking in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake the baby. Elizabeth has slept through Emmett and Jasper's wrestling matches and they were louder than thunderstorms.

"Emmett and Jasper told me everything they found out in the Amazon. There are more like her, but we never knew that. It's not widely known among our kind." Her brows furrowed "Why?" "She looks like a child. For our kind, that is the most important law; to not create immortal children. They are uncontrollable, irresistible and cannot be trained. You're a newborn and you can learn our ways, but an immortal child cannot. They are far too young to learn."

Bella nodded, "But she won't be like that?" My head shook, "No, she will grow up. By the time she's seven, she'll be a fully grown adult." Bella sat still and stared at the baby, "I know you heard mine and Alice's conversation." "I did." She looked up at me, "Just because I admitted that I still love you, don't think I'm staying for you." I sighed. This wasn't complete defeat. I knew she was going to be mad at me.

Will she ever see me as the man I was when we were in Paris? Bella sighed and I began to walk around of the room. "Edward?" I looked back to see Bella standing right in front of me, with her arms folded. She looked up at me. "Bel," my words were cut off as her lips pressed mine.


	16. Surprises

Chapter 16 – Surprises

My body stiffened as her arms wound around my back and neck. Before my mind could realize what was happening, my arms were already around her. Bella's fingers tightened in my hair, as mine did in her back. I was using my full strength to hold her to me, but that wasn't enough. She pushed against my chest, breaking our kiss. She was breathing heavily, "Give me one minute." She turned and took Elizabeth in her arms. She tucked the blanket around Elizabeth's body and left the room. The sounds came from the nursery as Elizabeth was set down in her crib.

Bella was back in the room and she closed the door. Before I could speak, she dashed across the room and threw her arms around my neck, kissing me again. My arms wound around her waist. All through this, I kept thinking how much I love her and wanted her to forgive me. Our bodies fell back on the bed. This kiss was our strongest. Her lips didn't yield to mine, they moved against each other.

My hand curved around her knee, moving up her body. Bella's arm moved from around me to underneath her back. She broke the kiss, "What is this?" She was holding the packet that was delivered for me. I blinked at the manila envelope, "The annulment papers." She blinked, "The what?" I sighed, moving to sit beside her, "I was fulfilling the other part of my promise. All you have to do is sign those and our marriage is over."

She laid on the bed, looking at the envelope. She moved to stand up by the window. In the reflection, I saw she was staring at the lake. I stared at her back while she stood there. She finally blinked and she actually smiled. She turned to look at me, "I had your baby and you're trying to end our marriage?" she scoffed. "In your forms, did you decipher who Elizabeth goes to?" She let her head drop and held her forehead.

"Bella, I was doing what you wanted." She let out a long breath, "Edward, fine. I appreciate you honoring your promise, but I wish you talked to me before you did this," she held up the envelope, "When I said that I didn't want to be married to you anymore, I was scared, angry and hurt. I felt betrayed and I wasn't thinking rationally. I mean, how would you have expected me to react to you telling me you were a vampire?"

She was right. Hearing that the man you marry isn't human is a lot to cope with. I moved to stand up, "Of course I wasn't going to expect you to take it well. I got these to show you I wasn't as deceitful as you thought I was. I wanted to show you that I was willing to fulfill my promise despite what I put you through." I wanted Bella to trust me and this was a small gesture in that regard. She smiled at me, "All right. Let me ask you something?"

She hesitated, "What do _you_ want?" My eyebrows furrowed, "As far as what?" Her eyes narrowed, "As far as _us_? As far as Elizabeth? Do _you_ want an annulment?" "Of course not! As far as Elizabeth, I want her to have both of her parents and she wants that too. I want us to stay as a family." Bella nodded slowly, "Ok, because I want the same thing. I understand why you lied, you had to. I know you didn't know about the possibilities of having a baby. And I think above all things, that was the biggest shock. Elizabeth was something neither of us were prepared for."

I rolled my eyes, "You have no idea. I'm still surprised that I wanted to get married, let alone become a father." The idea of it finally set it. Not seeing Bella pregnant, not hearing my daughter's thoughts or delivering her. IT was simply saying it out loud. I was a father and a husband. My God, I'm a family man.

Bella smiled and sat on the bed, "Oh, you have no idea. Don't get me wrong. I've thought about having children and marriage, but not so soon after high school. I can't believe that I have a baby." Bella was reaching the same recognition that just hit me. I sat on the bed with her, "Me either." She was mumbling to herself and I understood everything she was saying. "I'm a mother and a wife and a vampire." She said it over and over.

Bella pulled her legs onto the bed. She still spoke to herself. My mind drifted to Elizabeth's dreams. It was nothing but a swirl of colors, with the passing of our faces. Mine, Bella's, Esme's and everyone else. Something tugged me at my back and I fell backwards on the bed. It was Bella, making me lay down with her. she pulled at my shoulders, bragging me easily across the sheets.

"You can be pushy." She smiled, cradling herself into my arms, "You bring that out." Bella and I laid in bed together for a long time. I took her hand and intertwined our fingers. The thoughts of my family filled my head. _Oh, this is wonderful_, Esme gushed, _I'm so happy_. _This is great. I have a new sister and a niece. I wonder how much clothes Bella has?_ Alice was already planning. _Oh, so she's going to keep the baby. Oh well, at least they're staying_, Rosalie sighed, thinking about watching Elizabeth grow up. _Esme was worried for nothing. He wasn't too young. It just shows we do grow in this life_.

My family was happy that Bella and I reconciled. I still wasn't going to push her. She could be saying all this for Elizabeth's sake. Bella sat up and took the annulment papers, "So, we don't need these, do we?" "No." She smiled, "Good." Her next action shocked me. She tore them in half, "I'm going to check on Elizabeth." She left the room. I took the shreds of paper and smiled. Bella chose to remain my wife and she meant it.

Alice was flying through her closet. _Bella could use this… oh and this_. I made a decision that stopped her fun. _Edward! Don't do this to me!_ I smile, trying to beat her, "Sorry, Alice." Bella interjected, "What's going on?" Alice was coming up the stairs to the nursery, but I beat her to the room. "Edward, open the door!" Bella shushed us, "You're going to wake…. " she quickly peeked back at the crib, "too late."

Elizabeth sat up and looked at us. Our little chase had woken her out of her sleep and Bella wasn't happy about it. She lifted Elizabeth into her arms and sat in the rocking chair, "Daddy and Alice were fooling around." Elizabeth looked back at me, then to Bella. She patted Bella's cheek; she was thirsty. I opened the door, "Alice," she was glaring at me, "could you take care of Elizabeth while Bella and I are out?" Alice bared her teeth, _I'm going to get you for this_. Elizabeth patted Bella's neck, _You're going away?_ "No, honey. We're just going out. We'll be back later."

Bella looked at me, "Maybe we should go another time." Bella hadn't spent much time with Elizabeth and it was clear she was reluctant to leave. Alice opened her mouth to agree, but I covered it with my hand, "Elizabeth, do you want to come with us after you've eaten?" _Yes!_ Her smile was bright and her mental voice was loud. I smiled, "All right. Alice, could you get Elizabeth's bottle?" Esme came into the room, "Edward, let Alice go. Elizabeth, here you go." Elizabeth reached for Esme. Bella body tightened at the scent of the blood. She handed the baby over Esme. Elizabeth eagerly drank from her cup, the Emmett just made for her.

Alice glared up at me, "This isn't over." Alice stomped out of the room and down the stairs, mentally cursing me. In my mind, I knew what I wanted to tell Alice and her vision came to her. _I'm sorry, Alice. Bella has just started to forgive me and I didn't want to miss this opportunity to make things up to her_. Alice smiled, _Ok, I understand. Have fun_. I smiled and Bella looked at me, "What did you do to her?" I shook my head, "Nothing. I just have a surprise for you. All I ask is that you have an open mind." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "All right."

Esme convinced Elizabeth to stay home with her. Elizabeth already began to exhibit some of the traits she inherited from Bella, first was stubbornness. With the help of Jasper, who held Elizabeth for the first time, she was convinced to stay. She was happy learning to play chess with Jasper, against Rosalie. Bella watched as she patted Jasper's neck to move the piece she wanted. _Edward, Bella doesn't want to leave either. She wants to stay with the baby_. I winked at jasper and he used his influence on Bella, making her more amenable to go with me.

Elizabeth hugged Bella, to the point Bella was about to back out of our trip. Jasper increased his influence on her to go. I took her hand, kissed Elizabeth's cheek, promised her we would be home soon and left with Bella. "Edward, we can't leave her." Jasper's eyes widened, _Man, she is stubborn. With the both of them, it takes a lot of my strength to keep them under control_.

I smiled and held her face, "Bella, it's just for a few hours." She groaned and I pressed my lips to hers. Our lips molded to each other's as our arms wrapped around each other. Bella's body was warm against mine, but now, I could use all my strength to hold her to me. I smiled under our kiss, "Now can we go?" She sighed, "Ok." Emmett threw the window open and set of keys were thrown at us. I put my hand up to catch them, but Bella's reflexes were much quicker, as she caught them. She giggled, "Do you want me to drive?" I scoffed, "No. I want to surprise you." I took the keys as they hung from her finger, "Let's go."

In the garage, the keys were for a silver Mitsubishi 3000GT, that belonged to Jasper. In less than two hours, Bella and I arrived in Manhattan. Luckily, the area was suffering from a large thunderstorm and thick clouds, so Bella and I were able to walk the city during the day. Our first stop was Chanel. In the shop, the sales associates' eyes followed us as we walked in. Bella was already looking through the clothes as I asked for the manager. "I am the manager. How may I help you?" The

I smiled and held Bella's waist, "This is my wife. Do you have anything in the store as beautiful as she is?" Bella smiled and turned her face into my neck. The gangly man looked Bella over and his thoughts became quite crude as he appraised her. "No, we don't. But I believe we have some things that she would love. Please, come with me, Mrs…..?" I smiled with pride, "Cullen." The manager smiled, "Mrs. Cullen, come with me, please."

Bella smiled, "Wow. You know I can only think of one other woman who got this treatment by a man named Edward?" I laughed as we followed the manager. He had several sales associates help Bella with her selections.

I asked to speak with the manager in private. "I will be back shortly. She can have whatever she wants." The manger smiled and nodded, _Yes! I may have to bring out the exclusive collection_. This was every store manager's dream, to have a customer spend an extensive amount of money. I smiled, "Thank you. And please, money is no object." I'_m getting out the exclusive collection_, "Of course, sir." Bella looked at me from across the room, "Where are you going?" Her question was so quiet, that none of the attendants heard her. I walked over to her and stroked her hair, "I have to run down the street. I'll be right back."

She smirked at me, "What are you doing?" She was starting to learn. I kissed her and whispered against her lips, "Another surprise. We're married, so you better get used to being surprised by me." She giggled, "I think your first surprise will be hard to top." I kissed her again, "What surprise?" "You not being human." I pulled back and glared at her. She nudged my arm, "Someday, you're going to have to learn to laugh about that. See you later." She playfully pushed me away and went back to the new clothes given to her. I shook my head and left the store. On the next block, there was a jeweler. In my pocket were the remains of Bella's birthday present.

The necklace that Jane broke was repaired. Trying to block out all the boisterous noises of the pedestrians, my mind tried to focus on the salesladies in the shop who was helping Bella. "Mrs. Cullen, this color would be lovely on you," she was holding up a light purple gown. "Mr. Cullen, your item?" The jeweler showed me the repaired necklace. "Perfect, thank you." The necklace was being wrapped up when my eyes found a small golden locket. It would be perfect for Elizabeth, as her first birthday present from me. Like Bella, it was difficult for me to leave her. The instincts of being a father came quickly. I pulled out my phone to call Esme.

A message came up on my phone before I could dial, from Alice. 'Edward, she's just fine. Emmett is keeping her entertained. He's kept her laughing for an hour, then Esme offered a silver spoon set for her to play with. Take your time.' It was wonderful that my family had taken to Elizabeth and Bella so easily. Carlisle and Esme were always loving and generous people. Being grandparents now, it would not difficult for them to not spoil their grandchild.

I went back to the store and Bella wasn't in sight. The manager greeted me, "Your wife is in the back trying on more clothes." I sighed, "Thank you." The saleswoman helping Bella was zipping up the back of Bella's gown, "Your husband is going to love this." Bella stepped out of a dressing room wearing a form-fitting red dress. The slit was nearly at the top of her thighs. It had thin straps over her shoulders, with high heeled shoes. The bodice hugged her waist and showed the curves of her chest. "You look amazing. This dress is wonderful on you." Bella tucked her hair, behind her ear, "Thank you, but I'm not sure about this."

I was frozen where I stood. Bella had never looked more beautiful or alluring. She looked up in the mirror and smiled, "Edward." I stared at her, "Bella, you look beautiful." She smiled and walked over to me, "I think it's a little too much." My hands held hers, "No, it's perfect." She sighed as I had her spin around, so that I could see the dress completely, "Bella, you have to get this dress." "Edward?" I pulled her into my body and looked into her eyes, "Bella, get the dress." "I don't think…" She was too stubborn. I pressed my lips to hers, "Bella, get the dress." Her body fell limp in my arms, "Ok."

She turned back and selected another dress to try on. Eventually, she was bored. Jasper's influence has long since faded and she wanted to get home. I paid for her new wardrobe and stocked them into the car. In the car, she was looking at the locket I bought for Elizabeth, "She'll love this. We should get it engraved." My arm held her shoulders as we drove, "Next trip. I promised her we wouldn't stay out long." Bella smiled, "That's true. _We_ will have _plenty_ of time to get her clothes and everything she wants." I smiled even wider, "How much more do you want to get her?" In a short amount of time, Alice's influence was starting to effect Bella.

She looked up through the windshield, "Stop the car!" My foot pressed down on the break, "What is it?" We were stopped in front of a small boutique. The display widow showed many different gowns and dresses for infant girls, "We need to get clothes for Elizabeth." I sighed, feeling almost idiotic for forgetting that, "Of course. We can't ignore our daughter."

Bella smiled brightly as she got out of the car. She towed me all over the store picking things out for the baby. I was glad to see Bella so happy. Happy about being a mother, about being my wife and being immortal.


	17. Concerns

Chapter 17 – Concerns

Bella was anxious to get back. All she wanted was to see Elizabeth. Her anxiety was affecting me. I wanted the same thing. When we arrived home, Bella almost ripped the door off its hinges. Elizabeth was sitting with Esme and Carlisle. She was holding a book as Esme read it to her. Everyone else was in various places in the house. Before I could get to her side, Bella ran up the stairs, through the front door. Elizabeth threw the book to the ground and reached for Bella. She laughed and took Elizabeth up.

I came inside and Elizabeth opened her arms to me, smiling brightly. My father instincts were taking over. Seeing my daughter smile at me, sitting in the arms of my wife, these new emotions are the strongest I've ever felt. Bella looked at me, "Why don't we show her what we got her?" Elizabeth looked up at Bella, then to me, _What, Daddy?_ I took Elizabeth up from Bella, while she opened her purse. The locket hung from Bella's fingers. Elizabeth smiled and reached for the locket. Bella snapped it around her neck, "Daddy picked it out just for you."

Elizabeth's tiny arms hugged my neck, _Thank you, Daddy_. Bella smiled at us and I looked up at her. "You should see what your mother got you?" Elizabeth's head snapped back at the prospect of more gifts, _Can I see, Momma?_ Bella smiled, "They're in the car. I'll go get them." "No," handing Elizabeth back to Bella, "I'll get them. I'll see you two upstairs."

These emotions I was feeling were similar to Carlisle in my early years. The pride he felt seeing his family growing was something I never thought I would experience. I never contemplated finding someone I wanted to be with and she was given to me in the most unlikely way. My life has changed so much. I'm a husband and father. I have a wife and a daughter. The first was a more feasible thought, but the second completely threw me. My ability to conceive a child with Bella was an unknown factor. When she was first given to me, she was meant for momentary pleasure, but now she'll be providing me with an eternity of happiness. My life was thrown into a spiral since Bella came into my life.

I hated this life I was condemned to and I remained with the Volturi as a form for penance, but now, eternity wasn't enough to spend with Bella and Elizabeth. _This is so wonderful. I've never seen Edward so happy. And Bella, she looks so happy herself_. Esme was watching Bella and Elizabeth. They were sitting together while Elizabeth fiddled with her locket.

I went back in the house with the shopping bags, "Wow, she may beat out Alice." I rolled my eyes at my mother, "Esme, I sincerely doubt that." Alice came down the stairs, holding Jasper's hand, "Did you have fun?" I sighed, "Yes, Alice." _It was sweet of you to do this, but from now on, I handle shopping with Bella_. "Of course." Bella and Elizabeth weren't in sight. Their scents went up the stairs. Alice looked at the bags in my hand, _You two were in Europe for weeks. Didn't you get anything?_ she wondered curiously.

I shrugged, "I've wanted to take you shopping since we were in Europe, but didn't want to." Alice thought about Bella, _She is really different. She's perfect for you, Edward_. Bella and the baby were sitting on the bed, watching the door as I came in. Bella shook her head at me, with a stern look on her face, "Is that what you two were fighting about? Who would get to take me shopping?" All the shopping bags fell to the floor, "Yes. Alice and I have a playfully competitive relationship."

She walked over to me, "Are you always going to be a bad influence? I will not have Elizabeth around that." She had set Elizabeth down by the shopping bags. Her curious nature took over as she began hunting for her clothes. She looked up at me, hoping for a clue to where her new things where, "Do you think I'm a bad influence?" She shook her small head spinning out her curls, _No, Daddy_. Bella rolled her eyes and smiled a gleaming smile, "Fine. Let me show you your new clothes, honey." She moved to sit next to Elizabeth on the floor.

The two of us sat together. Elizabeth wanted to sit with me as she saw her clothes. Bella had several selections, varying in different sizes, factoring in Elizabeth's growth spurt. Elizabeth smiled brightly and surprised us, when she crawled out of my lap and went to sit by Bella. This was expected as her development was quite rapid as well. Elizabeth played with her locket as she saw more of her new clothes. As she showed them, Bella folded the clothes into a pile next to her. Elizabeth touched her palm to Bella's neck, showing her the emotion of gratitude and love.

"Bella? I have something else for you." She looked at me, "No more gifts. Today was big enough." Very stubborn. I took her hand, "One more." My eyes stared into her eyes, holding her gaze. She blinked, "I _hate_ it when you do that." I knew what she meant. I smiled at her coyly, "Why?" "Because it makes me feel like agreeing to anything." "Really?" we leaned into each other, touching our lips together. The small box balanced itself on her knee, "Open it."

Bella hesitated from opening it. Elizabeth opened the box herself. Bella's eyes widened and she gasped, "My necklace." She took up the golden band, her thumb caressing the sapphire heart. She smiled sweetly and gazed in awe that the item was returned to her.

"While you were in the store, I got it repaired." She put the necklace around her neck, snapping it into place, "I thought we left this in Volterra." My fingers brushed along the gold band, lightly touching her skin, "I put it with my things." Elizabeth turned in Bella's lap to touch the necklace, _Pretty_.

Our perfect family moment was disturbed as the thoughts of a visitor hit me, "Come in, Rosalie," I spoke through my teeth. Bella hit my arm as the door opened. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Elizabeth's bottle." Moving quickly, I took the cup from her, "Thank you. Bella and I can handle it." Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me. Neither of us was in a place to forgive each other. "Rose, let's go." Emmett was behind her. "Hey, Lizzie." Elizabeth waved at Emmett.

_There is no need for you to be hostile towards her, Edward_. I shook my head. Emmett was a loving husband to a heartless woman. How could he defend her when she hoped that Bella would die. But that was his wife and his problem. As for myself, I would never forgive Rosalie for that. Turning back to the two most important people in my life, I took Elizabeth up and fed her, while Bella put away all the new clothes. "Edward, do you have to be that mad to her." I focused on Elizabeth as she drank, "Bella, you don't know what she… ugh."

Bella's hands rested on her hips, "I have an idea. I'm not that obtuse. I saw it when she was brushing my hair. When she first saw me at the airport, it was like she was surveying me, to see what was so interesting about me." She was completely right, "She was wrong, but she didn't get what she wanted, not completely." Well, that was comforting that Bella knew. "However," she interjected, "I know that Rosalie would defend Elizabeth to any length. Rosalie is a very devoted aunt." Bella was too kind. She saw past Rosalie's evil thoughts to see that she had a heart.

Soon, Elizabeth was fast asleep and we put her to bed. Everyone in the house had gone hunting. It was their way of giving me and Bella some privacy. Everyone wanted us to be happy again. Bella was standing by the window, looking at the lake. I closed our bedroom door and she didn't move.

She walked over to me and stared up into my eyes. She stared at me with a longing I hadn't seen in weeks. I kissed her cheek, her nose, her neck and her lips. Her skin burned from every touch and it fueled my desire for her. With one hand, I brushed her hair back, unfastened her necklace and kissed along her shoulder. She stepped back to look into my eyes again. It was more than a month since we were together. More than a month since Bella had desire in her eyes for me.

She looked to the door. "Elizabeth is fast asleep and everyone's gone." My finger brushed along her jaw, pulling her face back to mine. I pulled her into my body and kissed her again. We walked backwards, until she was against the dresser. One of my hands held her waist, while the other cleared off everything from the dresser. She moved quickly to sit on top of the dresser, tugged at my collar to press her lips to mine.

Looking into the mirror, there was the reflection of the ties that held her dress together. I made a mental note to buy her a new one, as I held the back and ripped the dress open. Bella leaned away from me, smiling. She put her foot in my chest and pushed me away. She did it with such force, that I fell back into the arm chair on the other side of the room. She leapt off the dresser and her dress fell to the floor. Her pale skin almost glowed, even in the dull light of the stars. She slowly walked over, letting me appreciate every move of her body.

She leaned one knee on the left side of me, then rested her right on my other side. Bella leaned down to kiss me, holding my face. Underneath our kiss, she placed her finger on my lips and began to walk away from me. She was almost challenging me to come after her. I stalked Bella across the room, with her finger between my teeth until her back was against the door.

My hands ripped off her slip and held her in my arms, kissing down her chest. Before I could reach her lips, she flashed across the room. For a brief moment I didn't know where she was, until the scent ok silk reached me. She was kneeling in the center of the bed. She smiled coyly, waiting. I flashed across the room and pinned her on the bed.

Her hair was sprayed across the pillows. Bella had one leg hitched around my waist as our bodies moved in synchronization. When we were together when Bella was human, she was amazing. The way her skin felt underneath my fingers was unforgettable, but having her this way, when she was as indestructible as I was, I didn't hold back; I didn't have to. Her fingers were able to press into my skin and I groaned slightly because of her new strength. Bella apologized, but I found it unnecessary.

Though she hurt me, it was actually pleasurable. Bella's body was absolutely perfect and I couldn't get enough of it. Becoming a vampire, her curves were more defined and the way she tasted on my tongue, it was even sweeter. I would miss the sound of her heart, the color her cheeks would change when she blushed and the way her soft skin felt, but I love her this way as well.

Being with Bella this way, in this form, was becoming too much. The excess energy was building up in my body and it had to escape. Screaming wasn't enough, so my hand went through the thick mahogany headboard, followed by Bella's hand. Her strength surpassed mine. I didn't want to grip the bars that held up the bed's canopy, for we would completely destroy the frame. Instead, I kept her hands in mine and watched the expressions of desire on her face.

Three months passed in a blink of an eye. Elizabeth's development was incredible. Carlisle was fascinated to see his granddaughter progress so quickly. At one week, she was talking. Elizabeth was watching me play the piano from Bella's arms. She reached out for the keys, "Can I play?" Her voice was like tiny bells as she asked her first question. Bella didn't move for a moment, until I answered, "Of course, I'll teach you." Elizabeth's retention was the same as ours. She learned to play three songs within ten minutes.

Elizabeth became obsessed with playing the piano. Soon, she was able to play the song I composed for Esme. As a surprise, Elizabeth began playing the composition while sitting in my lap. Esme walked toward the piano smiling, "I haven't heard this in so long." Her body jerked to a stop when she saw that it wasn't my hands gliding along the keys. "Do you like it, Gramma?" Elizabeth looked up at Esme, seeking approval. Esme smiled and took Elizabeth into her arms, "I love it."

A few weeks after her first word, Elizabeth was walking. She sat on the sideline as Emmett and Carlisle fought. She was sitting with Alice, who was trying to see clearer visions with Elizabeth near. Carlisle paused for a moment to remove his jacket. Alice gasped as she saw Elizabeth crawling towards the jacket. The fight halted as everyone watched. Elizabeth was interested in seeing Carlisle's medical badge. She was very impatient with the slow pace crawling was. She pushed her hands against the ground and she was on her feet, walking perfectly erect.

When she reached her desired destination, she sat back down and began to play with Carlisle's badge. Everyone looked at her in shock. Bella and I were leaning against the trees as we watched her. The silence finely registered in Elizabeth's mind when she looked up, "What?" She tried to not admit it, but part of her loved being the center of attention. Taking the badge, she walked over to myself and Bella, hoping to find some clarity in everyone's shocked stares.

Bella watched as our daughter walked over to us. _Too far_, she thought. Elizabeth slowly bent in knees and jumped into the air. She went as high as the second story windows, where Esme stood and landed in my arms, _Daddy, why does Grampa need this?_ For the first time, the house and everyone in it was completely silent.

Our daughter was full of surprises. She was reading, writing, laughing, hunting and kept everyone wrapped around her finger, especially myself, Carlisle and Emmett. She tried with Jasper, but her emotions betrayed her and he felt it for himself.

"Daddy, can I go hunting with you and Uncle Emmett?" It still baffled Emmett that he was an uncle. Emmett secretly hoped for a wrestling match. Elizabeth looked up at me with her large brown eyes and I crumpled, "Yes, sweetheart." _Edward! We were supposed to go by ourselves_. I looked at him, "Fine. Then you tell her." Elizabeth turned the power of her eyes on Emmett, "You don't want me to go?" her voice reached an octave, expressing her disappointment. _No, no, no, she's not doing that to me again_. Emmett stared at her. Her eyes widened and his determination vanished, "Of course I do." _Dammit! She's good._

Elizabeth leapt into the air and landed on Emmett's head to play with his hair. Emmett enjoyed that, as much as she did. He closed his eyes in defeat, "One day, those eyes aren't going to work on me." Elizabeth laughed, "Oh, yes they will." Elizabeth was an intelligent child. She knew what she was capable of, especially with her eyes. Bella told me she has the same power when she was a child. Her parents would try to be stern with her, but it never lasted long.

I remembered all too well the power of Bella's eyes. When she turned them on me when she begged me to let her see her mother, it practically killed me to tell her no.

Bella came down the stairs as we were preparing to leave, "Those eyes are always going to work on you, so you might as well get used to it." Emmett glowered at her, "Watch it. We still have a rematch later." Bella rolled her eyes, "Fine and when you lose this time, you have to resize Elizabeth's crib. She's getting stronger." Bella was Emmett's greatest challenge. Her newborn strength was still stronger than his. Jasper reminded us of that fact, calling her 'the strongest vampire in the house.' Emmett immediately saw that as a challenge. I smiled, "Let's go." Elizabeth returned to Emmett's shoulders and wave, "Bye, Momma, I love you." "I love you too, honey."

After I hunted, I waited for Emmett and Elizabeth to come back. He always made it a game for her. I always tried to avoid these quiet moments by myself. This was when my mind wandered to a topic I hated to think about, but it was a concern that was looming over my head. Aro. So far, Alice hadn't seen anything from Volterra, but Bella and I have been gone for almost six months and I still was Aro's prized guard.

He would be wondering if Bella was still human. It was dangerous for a human to know about us, unless it was guaranteed that they would be changed or silenced. My life with the Volturi and the Guard was over, but I had to go back to inform them of my decision. Also, they had to see that Bella was now a vampire. Aro pondered what she would be like as an immortal. Would he try to keep her? Would he see her as a greater prize because of her silent mind? Would Aro take her from me?

Elizabeth screamed as she ran towards me, "Daddy, help! He's coming after me again!" My body tensed from the danger Elizabeth asked to keep her from. "Get back here, Lizzie!" Automatically, my body relaxed as Emmett chased his niece. The thought of the Volturi always made me uneasy. She leapt into my arms and latched herself around my neck.

Emmett was running after her, "Sorry, she had it coming." Elizabeth glowered at Emmett as she showed me taking down a lion that Emmett was stalking. "Emmett, she's a baby. Let it go." He chuckled, showing me the scene from his perspective. He lamented on how adorable she looked as her eyes narrowed, ready to pounce on her prey. He let her take on the lion, wanting to see how she was fare. As he watched, he felt like a proud father himself.

We walked back to the house and Elizabeth danced ahead of us, anxious to tell Bella about her hunt. Emmett and Elizabeth went inside, while I leaned against a tree, with my hands in my pockets. What was I going to do? I couldn't let Aro know about Elizabeth. I didn't want to think about what he would do if he saw her.

The thought of Aro wanting to take Elizabeth from us, just to study was something I couldn't fathom. He would have to kill me to take her. He was not getting his hands on my family. Elizabeth and Bella were my life now and I had to keep them safe, no matter what.


	18. Plans

Chapter 18 – Plans

I prolonged this as long as I could, but I had to tell her. One night, Bella was sitting in bed, reading. Her ankles were crossed and she kept her head propped up on one of her arms. "Bella?" She looked up, "Yes?" Her eyes followed me as I sat on the bed, "We need to talk." She put her book down, "What is it?" She could hear the concern in my voice. I sighed, "This is something I've been thinking about. There's something we need to do." She blinked, "What?"

Before I could explain, our bedroom creaked open and Elizabeth walked across the room, rubbing her eye. My focus immediately changed as she came towards us. "Honey, what's wrong?" She blinked slowly, climbed up my legs, crawled across the bed and laid down next to Bella. I half-smiled, "She wanted to sleep with you." Bella smiled, "Can we talk about this in the morning?" I nodded, "Of course." Bella and Elizabeth lying together was inviting. While in her sleep, Elizabeth held one of Bella's fingers.

I went to sit on Bella's other side and put my arm over her. Elizabeth fell asleep on Bella's chest. I brushed a finger along her cheek and Elizabeth's small hand moved to hold mine. I didn't have the heart to move, so the three of us sat in bed together. Without jostling the bed, I took up Bella's book and she leaned against me and began reading again. While Bella read, I focused Elizabeth's dreams.

Her dreams were more vivid than when she was first born. In this dream, she was walking along the beach, with me and Bella walking behind her. The waves were coming up on the beach and she ran away from them, laughing and screaming. One difference was that the sunlight affected her skin as it did Bella's and mine. Rainbows danced off her skin, making her happy. Elizabeth wanted her skin to glow as ours did. She didn't realize how lucky she was that her skin only had a subtle glow. She would travel anywhere in the world, not limited by the sun. My mind shied away of the prospective boys that would pursue her because of her glowing skin, dazzling smile and beautiful eyes.

I wouldn't worry about that for the next few years. Elizabeth was luckier still. She could sleep and dream. She could escape reality, into her mind, where she can be happy. In her dreams, she could forget. I smiled at the simplicity of what she had and did not appreciate. But then again, she was a child, an infant. She would understand as she got older.

For one night, I wished I could sleep, with Bella in my arms. I wanted to dream to escape the dread that hung over my head. The looming feeling felt like a sword hanging above me, waiting to take my head off. How was I going to see Aro without him touching my hand?

He couldn't be allowed to see Elizabeth in my mind. Reflexively, Elizabeth tightened her hold on my finger, making me smile. Bella put the book down, "Edward, what is it? What did you want to tell me?" No, not now. I didn't want to ruin this perfect moment with the two most important women in my life, "Not in front of the baby. Let her sleep and we can talk in the morning." Bella looked down at Elizabeth as she breathed quietly, "Alright."

After a peaceful night, Elizabeth went out with Emmett and Carlisle, so I could finally speak to Bella. Bella was busy tidying up the nursery. She was humming happily to herself as she bend the bars of crib back into place. Elizabeth had a nightmare and she kicked bars out of shape. "Bella?" I found her folding clothes. "There is something I need to do. Well, actually, we need to do." Her eyes narrowed, "What?" I sighed, "We need to go to Volterra."

"What?" her eyes widened. "We have to let Aro know that you're not human anymore and I have to tell him that I'm not returning as a member of the Guard." She looked away from me, "Edward, I'm not going back there," fear trembled in her voice. "Bella, I know you don't want to go back there and I won't force you. There is another way for Aro to see that you're a vampire, but that would endanger Elizabeth."

Her head snapped up, "What do you mean?" Her face became frantic at the thought of Aro knowing about Elizabeth. "You know Aro's gift of seeing every thought you've ever had with a single touch. He would see me changing you, but he would also see Elizabeth being born. It isn't widely known that vampire males can procreate and Aro would want to take her to study her, or worse, assume that she's an immortal child." Bella's body sank into the chair, clutching at one of Elizabeth's dresses. Her teeth chattered quietly, torn at the prospects. Going back to that dark place or exposing our daughter.

I knelt down in front of her and took her hand, "Bella, I don't want Aro near her either. I don't even want him near you, but I won't push you to go to Volterra. You decide." She closed her eye and I held her cheek. When they opened, the pained expression in her eyes caused me pain. "We don't have a choice. We have to go," she looked at me, with such pain. I stood and took her in my arms, "I don't want to put you through this."

She shuddered, "Maybe I should go by myself and let Aro see me." My eyes widened, "Absolutely not." I stepped back from her, so that she could see I was not letting that happen, "You are not going there alone. Aro would keep you there. He knows I would come for you and he would never let us go." Bella's eyes saddened, "We can't leave Elizabeth." Her voice broke as she began a tearless cry. "I know, but she's a little older now and she'll understand."

Bella bit her trembling bottom lip, "I don't know if I can do this. I can't leave her." My arms wrapped around her, "I know, but it's the only way to keep her safe." She looked up at me, "But what if he tries to make you stay?" I blinked, having not considered that fact, "As long as he lets you return, I'll stay there." Her hands tightened on my arms, making me buckle, "No! Edward, you can't do that! I won't lose you either."

"Then we go together and come home together, no matter what. I won't condemn you to a life in Volterra." She looked up at me and I leaned down to kiss her. I didn't want to put her through any of this. Since Bella came into my life and I grew to love her, I knew our lives would be difficult, but hopefully, after this last feat, she and I can live together in peace, with our daughter.

Elizabeth sat up in Bella's arm, as Bella got her bath ready. Bella was muttering to herself, "Oh, I'm going to kill Emmett." Emmett was teaching Elizabeth how to play football with Jasper. As the game progressed, Elizabeth became the football, being thrown back and forth between Emmett and Jasper. She wasn't afraid being thrown back and forth, not until she saw Bella's livid expression.

When Bella and I finally came down from the nursery, we could hear Elizabeth laughing and screaming. When we saw them, Elizabeth was covered in mud and dirt matted her hair. Bella was angry at Emmett and Jasper, not at Elizabeth. "Momma?" Elizabeth took in Bella's expression, as she was cradled in Bella's arms, "Honey, what were you doing?" Elizabeth wanted to calm Bella, "I was playing." Bella looked up at Emmett and Jasper, "Sometimes I wonder who the real child is in this house. Look at what you did to her." "Bella, she's a little girl who likes to play." Bella's eyes narrowed, as she was ready to fight Emmett. She was still a newborn, with a bad temper. "Emmett," I warned, "Don't say anything."

Esme, Rosalie and Alice came around the house. Esme's eyes widened as she saw the landscape of the backyard. Alice was mad because Elizabeth's dress was ruined and Rosalie was mad because of how Elizabeth looked. Esme scolded Emmett and Jasper about the land, while Alice and Rosalie looked at Elizabeth. "Look at her dress. What were you two thinking?" Alice scolded. "And look at her hair." Rosalie was picking twigs and leaves out of Elizabeth's curls. "I'm going to start a bath for her."

"Thank you, Rosalie," Bella said through unmoving teeth. Rosalie shook her head, "I also have shampoo you can use." Elizabeth moved to touch her mother's face, "Don't be mad at Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. We were having funny. Please, Gramma, don't be mad." Esme looked back at her, "Ok, but they have to clean up back here."

I held Bella's waist as we went inside, "Let's get her cleaned up." Rosalie was in our bathroom, starting the bathwater for Elizabeth. She walked out of the bathroom, "I'll get the soaps and shampoos for her." Bella looked at me, pleading with her eyes. I understood what she was trying to convey, "Thank you, Rosalie."

Rosalie left the room and Bella rolled her eyes, "It's a start." Elizabeth was out of her dress in second and Bella carried her into the bathroom. I remained in the bedroom, giving them some privacy. She studied the water, before Bella placed her in it. Elizabeth's palms splashed at the surface. Droplets of water were hitting her face and she laughed. Bella began to clean the mud and dirt off her body and out of hair.

"I still cannot believe Emmett and Jasper did this." "Momma!" Elizabeth pleaded for her uncles' sake, "We were having fun." I opened the bedroom door, "Thank you, Rosalie." I took the bottles and gave them to Bella. Elizabeth splashed the water as Bella wet her hair. I got Elizabeth's towel as Bella finished rinsing her hair.

Alice had another dress set out on the bed, "Elizabeth, please, if you have to play, please don't play football in _this_ dress." Elizabeth smiled at her aunt's instructions. She was changed and went hunting with Esme, while Bella and I went to speak with Carlisle about our pending trip.

Carlisle sighed heavily, "This is something you must do. I understand that, Edward, but how will you keep Aro from trying to see your mind." My shoulders slumped, "I won't let him touch me. He was curious to see if his ability would work on Bella and I doubt it will." Bella looked up at me from her seat, "But how long will we have to stay there?" "Hopefully, no more than a few days. I don't want to stay away from Elizabeth for long either."

Carlisle looked at the both of us, "We'll take care of her while you're away." I sat on the arm of Bella's chair and held her shoulders, "We know you will, Carlisle." Bella looked up at me. She put her arm on my leg and leaned her head down. This was taking such o toll on her and we hadn't left yet. I stroked her hair, "Now, we have to tell Elizabeth what we're doing."

Bella's breath hitched as she hid her face, "I'd rather face Aro on my own than seeing the expression on her face when we tell her." Elizabeth was such a happy child. When she was upset, it was a devastating blow to everyone. "I know, I can't do that to her either." _I wouldn't want to see her upset either_. I looked up at Carlisle, who was looking out the window. No one could stand to see Elizabeth upset.

No matter what, everyone tried to keep her happy. Keeping her happy, made everyone happy. Elizabeth brought so much life to everyone. Bella sighed and stood, "We should tell her. When were you planning on us leaving?" I looked at her, "Soon." Bella bit her lip and folded her arms. The corner of her eye twitched a bit, trying to fight back her phantom tears. Bella left the office and I slumped down into her chair. My head fell into my hands, seeing Bella in such pain. Seeing her that way almost killed me, but to see Elizabeth that way. I will die.

"Edward, this won't be easy, but as you said, it is necessary." My hands closed over my mouth, "I know. But still, I wish I didn't have to do this. I want to go before he decides to send Demetri to find us." Carlisle nodded, "That's wise. At least, Aro will see that you're trying to be straightforward with him." Aro, who cares what he wanted? "Yes, but still, I don't want Bella to go back there. That place was the dark point of her life."

I remembered the fear in her eyes her first night there. Only then, she was terrified of me and what I would do to her. Carlisle stood and came over to me, "Edward, just remain positive. Say what you have to say and leave. Aro is not that unreasonable." My eyes looked up at him, "Carlisle, you haven't seen him in a while, whereas, I have lived with him for decades. He's a collector. Bella as an immortal, seeing that she's immune to their abilities, he is going to try and keep her." Carlisle leaned back on his desk, "I know, Edward. We'll ask Alice to keep an eye on things and if we see things going badly, we'll contact you immediately." I sighed, "That's the best we can do for now."

Esme and Elizabeth were back before the evening set in. Bella and Alice were sitting at the top of the stairs. Her fears grew at the sound of Elizabeth's heart. "I can't do this," Bella whispered. Alice pulled her into her shoulder, hiding her face into Alice's neck. I flashed to her side, "You don't have to do it alone."

"Momma? Daddy?" Elizabeth skipped through the house, searching for us. We looked down the stairs as she found us. She bounded up the stairs and sat in my lap, "What's the matter?" Bella and I looked down at her, then to each other. As parents, this was the hardest thing we ever had to do.


	19. Request

Chapter 19 – Request

With heavy hearts, Bella and I were prepared for our trip. Elizabeth was sleeping in our bed on the morning of our departure. Esme and Carlisle promised they would take excellent care of her. My mind was on our conversation with Elizabeth, telling her that we had to take a trip. "Can't I go, Daddy?" Bella looked down at her, "Not this time, honey."

Elizabeth's eyes got bigger, "Why not, Momma?" her voice was breaking. She was never away from us for more than a few hours. Bella looked away from Elizabeth and I stepped in, "Momma and I have to go see some of my old friends. They weren't good people and Momma and I feel that it would be better that you weren't around them." Elizabeth nodded, "Ok, Daddy," she said in a small voice, "When are you leaving?"

Elizabeth inherited her mother's maturity, "In about a week." Elizabeth moved to sit in my lap, "How long will you be gone?" her voice was barely above a whisper. "A week." _What?_ "We'll be back as soon as we can." Tears began to fill Elizabeth's eyes, "Daddy," she threw her small arms around my neck, "please, can I go with you? I don't want to be away from you." My resolve was beginning to break.

Bella looked at us, "Sweetheart, we don't want to be away from you either, but this is something Daddy and I need to do. It's the best thing we can do to keep you safe." Elizabeth looked at Bella with teary eyes, "But Momma…." Tears fell down her eyes, "I don't want you to go." She began crying and everyone came closer. Bella hushed Elizabeth and I waved everyone away. Emmett had to pull Rosalie and Esme away. They hated the sounds of Elizabeth's cries.

Bella rocked Elizabeth back and forth, "I promise. We'll be back very soon. And in the meantime, you can play all you want with your uncles, aunts and grandparents." Jasper's influence was working on Elizabeth's cries. She shook her head wildly, "No! I don't want to. Momma, I want to stay with you." I sighed, "Elizabeth, you're going to have to trust us. We don't want to leave you, but these people are not good and if Momma and I go see them, they may come here and hurt everyone."

Bella's eyes widened. That was the wrong thing to say, but it was better to be honest. "I'm sorry, Bella, but she should know the truth." Bella's eye rolled and looked away from me. "No, Daddy, you're making Momma upset." Elizabeth hugged Bella's neck, trying to help her feel better. I sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry." My arm went around Bella's shoulders, pulling her closer to my side, "Bella, please don't be upset."

She didn't look back at me. She just buried her face into Elizabeth's hair, "Honey, Daddy and I have to do this. Can you be a big girl about this?" Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, Momma," she answered in the same small voice. _I don't want them to go away. I want to go with you, Daddy, even if you are seeing bad people. What if they hurt you?_ Elizabeth sniffed and rubbed her eye.

Esme was in her study, breathing heavily. She was as concerned as we were. _Don't worry, Edward. We'll keep her distracted_, Alice promised. _We could take her to the city, museums, swimming, shopping for new clothes….._, Rosalie was making a mental list of what they could do with the baby. _That is always the hardest part, leaving your child for the first time_, Esme was looking over some decorative books.

For the rest of the week, Elizabeth refused to be with anyone but me and Bella. She wanted to spend as much time with us as possible and, honestly, so did we. The three of us spent hours together, hunting, reading and listening to me playing the piano. Elizabeth had improved greatly playing. She played with me on complex pieces and she kept up easily, as if she had been playing for years.

Bella and I were ready to leave, but we were torn with leaving before or after Elizabeth wakes up. If we left before she woke up, she'd be upset. If she was awake when we left, we may not have to courage to go through with this trip. Bella left the room and I watched Elizabeth while she slept. "Don't worry, Bella. I'll be keeping track of you the entire time. Just keep your cell phone on you, no matter what."

Bella's hands were trembling, an involuntary action. She didn't want to leave. Alice hugged Bella and began searching the future. We will arrive in Florence on time. We weren't going to face any problems traveling. It's when we arrived at Volterra is what concerned me. Elizabeth began to wake up, as Bella and Alice came into the room. She stared up at Bella with large eyes. A vision came to Alice that I would be travelling by myself.

Bella shook her head, trying to strengthen her resolve. That vision quickly vanished. "After you have breakfast, we'll be leaving." Elizabeth buried her face in her pillow, mental screaming out. She wasn't ready for us to go. Bella bit down on her lip, "Sweetie, do you want to come to the airport with us?" Elizabeth shook her head in the pillow, "I'll stay here with Gramma."

Bella leaned in the doorway and then went into the nursery. Elizabeth sat in bed, lying on the pillows. Alice came in and sat with Elizabeth. I found Bella clutching the side of Elizabeth's crib with her head hanging. "Bella," my hands held her waist, "this will be over soon." Her fingers gripped the bar, leaving dents in the metal. Her breathing was long and staggered.

She stood straight and looked up at me, "You're right, but still." Her eyes looked around the room, longing to stay. Returning to Volterra was never something she wanted to do. To return and facer her kidnappers, who expected her to die in a few hours. I held her face, "It's difficult leaving your baby for the first time." I knew it was something more than that, but I had to keep it light. She blinked, "That and I'm afraid we'll never see her again." She leaned into my chest. That was a fear I tried to deny, but I couldn't.

"No, we are coming home and we are going to be here to watch her grow. I promise you that." She inhaled, "Can we just go, so we can come back?" I kissed her hair, "Of course." After feeding, Elizabeth and a teary goodbye, Emmett and Alice drove us to the airport. "I should warn you, you're going to run into Alec when you enter the city." Bella's hand trembled in my hand the entire car ride, "Thank you, Alice."

Bella was scared. When she was in Volterra, Felix terrified her, along with Jane and Alec. She was much stronger than they were, but they were experienced in handling newborns. As long as Bella kept a cool head, this would be no problem. Aro would see she was immortal and we just want to live in peace. Bella stayed close to me as we made our way through the airports and flights. We arrived in Florence and drove to Volterra. Her hand continued to tremble as we drove.

She gasped quietly as the city came into sight. It sat on top of its hill, seeming like a scene from a horror movie. As we entered it walls, the city was almost deserted. Bella kept her head down, refusing to look out the windows. The car slowed to a stop a few streets away from the building. "Bella?" She didn't look at me. Her hands pulled her hood over her head, "Let's go." Without anyone noticing, I dashed to her side, "Don't be afraid." She nodded and we headed for the tower.

She and I walked close together, as Alec approached us. "Hello, Alec." He looked up at me, "Edward. We were starting to wonder where you were. Aro will be pleased to see you." I sighed, "That is who we are here to see." Alec's eyes narrowed, "We?" He looked over Bella as she lifted her head, letting her hood fall back. His eyes widened, _He changed her! Well, one less human to worry about_.

"Hello, Alec," she said as he stared at her. He nodded to her, "Lovely to see you again." Inside the tower, Bella and I followed Alec to the main antechamber. He guided us beneath the ground to the meeting chamber of the Guard members. Bella had her hood back up as Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Demetri and Felix entered. Their minds buzzed from my return, with a guest. "Edward," Aro crooned, "you've returned to us." His eyes took in the hand that was locked in mine.

"And who is this?" he mused, hopeful. My fingers squeezed her hand and she lowered her hood. She pursued her lips as she raised her head. Her other hand held the hem of the hood as she lowered it. "Bella!" Aro was overjoyed to see her as our kind, "Being an immortal suits you well." Bella feigned a smile, "Thank you." Felix's mind began with its impulsive thoughts as he saw Bella. He hadn't realize it was her until she lowered her hood. _I don't believe this. He changed her and now we're stuck with her forever_. I cut my eyes at him, "Felix, I would appreciate it if you didn't have such negative thoughts about my _wife_."

Felix's eyes widened, "You're wife? You actually married _her_?" Felix gestured to Bella. Bella turned her eyes on Felix, "You have a problem with that?" So much for her keeping a cool head. Felix glared, "Look, woman…." She took one step, but I pulled Bella behind me, blocking her from Felix's view, "Felix, you will show her respect." My arm wound around her shoulders as we turned back to Aro.

Felix narrowed his eyes, "You've gone back to the Cullens. You've gone against our natural food source." Bella shook her head, "Does he ever shut up?" I looked at her, but she was focused on Aro. He was pleased to see her and hoped for what she could do. Her head turned sharply and her body tensed. I turned back in time to see a charging Felix. Something blurred past me. He was stopped and pinned by Bella. Her wrestling matches with Emmett prepared her for this.

She was still a newborn and stronger than Felix. He threw her across the room and I tackled him. How dare he try to hurt her? Felix held my throat at arm's length, "Why did you bother coming back here?" Bella caught Felix by his throat from behind, her forearm crushing his windpipe. Her strength made Felix gag, loosening his hold on me. She tightened her hold and Felix's knees buckled.

"Enough!" Aro commanded. Bella ignored him, dragging Felix backwards. Her teeth were inches from his throat, ready to strike. Bella was a fighter. Alec used his ability on Bella, to only see that it wasn't working. Felix clutched at her arm, but it did nothing to loosen her hold. Demetri tried to get Bella off Felix, but she pushed him away with one hand.

"Bella!" She looked up at me, her eyes like a hunter, "Let him go." She exhaled deeply, "Whatever you want, dear." She released Felix, letting him fall to the ground and walked over to my side. Felix held his throat, feeling the damage already healing. He wasn't going to forget this. It was rare to see him defeated in a fight.

Aro laughed boisterously, surprising all of us, "Remarkable. That was quite entertaining. It has been a long time since I have seen Felix bested by a newborn." _She is going to pay for embarrassing me_. I wanted to shot a warning glance at Felix, but this was getting us nowhere. "Aro, we came here to show you that Bella was one of us. And there is another matter I wish to discuss with you." Aro nodded, "Of course. Bella, dear, would you mind waiting in Edward's chamber?" She looked at me and I nodded to her. She stood her ground, refusing to leave my side. "I'll take her, Aro."

My hand rested on Bella's waist as I guided her to my former chamber. "Edward?" I held her in my arms and pressed my lips to hers. Her fingers were locked in my hair, as I held her tighter. "I'll be right back. I promise."

She let her fingers slip out of mine as I left to speak with Caius, Marcus and Aro. Approached the chamber, I was mindful to not let Aro touch me. Aro was smiling as I entered, "Edward, I told you that was what you wanted. I'm glad to see you with her." As much as I fought that truth, it came to fruition. I nodded, "Thank you, Aro. She and I have grown very close in the short amount of time we knew each other. I knew you were concerned about a human being so close. After leaving, a few weeks later, I changed her."

Caius looked me over, "That was honorable of you returning here, before we began to search for you." I half-smiled, "That's exactly what Carlisle said." "Ah, Carlisle. How is my old friend?" It was so long since they saw each other. "Still working proudly as a doctor. He loves his work." _Using his gifts on humans. What a waste_. Carlisle's influence was growing on me. Reverence for human life. "With all due respect, Caius, he is not isn't wasting his gifts. He's utilizing them by saving lives." Caius sneered, "That is your opinion." Marcus remained aloof during the conversation. His mind was on his wife.

This didn't help. Too see Marcus still mourning his love was not something I wanted to experience. "Edward, I sense there is something more that you wanted to say than showing us your new wife. Please?" Aro brought me out of my concerns, "It is true. Bella and I live with Carlisle and his family again. And we wish to remain there." _Once again, he is turning his back on our kind_. I tried not to respond to Caius' response.

"Well, this is truly disheartening news, Edward. I respect your wish, but I must ask why?" "Bella has become very close with Carlisle and his family. As for myself, I want to be with my family again. It's been too long. Besides, it is beneficial for Bella. As you saw today, she;s learned to be a skilled fighter in at a few months old, courtesy of Emmett and Jasper." Aro nodded, "Well, Edward, that is very understandable. A family life is hard to resist, however, for now, we need your abilities, so I am going to have to ask that you and Bella remain here for some time."

My body froze, "I'm sorry," unsure of what I heard was true, "Bella and I do not wish to remain here." Aro sighed, "That is understandable, but you are needed here. Please, this is your home. When we no longer need you, then you may leave with your wife." Aro turned his back on me and I was speechless. I knew better than to push Aro, especially when he wanted something.

I left the main antechamber, feeling engaged. My fingers ran through my hair. I pushed my chamber door open and it slammed against the wall. Bella came into the common room from the bedroom. "Edward?" The door slammed back into its frame. "Edward!" She tried to hold my shoulders as I turned away from her. I wanted to hit something. This wasn't supposed to happen. We couldn't leave, because Aro would send Demetri and Felix after us.

"Edward!" Bella finally got me to face her, "What happened?" I stared into her ocher eyes, as she held my face, "Tell me." My hands clasped at her face, pulling her closer so that our lips would meet. We stepped backwards, away from the door. One of my arms lowered around her waist and the other her legs up. Right now, I needed Bella. She didn't question where this was coming from, she just gave in.

We were in my bed and our clothes were ripping underneath each other's hands. My lips pressed into the skin of her neck, shoulder and chest. The skin of her leg was soft in my hands and I was taken back to our first days in this room. In this room, a mesmerizing human was given to me and she became a love I never knew I was waiting for.


	20. Tests

Chapter 20 – Tests

"Carlisle, Aro wants us to remain here for some time." "But, what about…?" "Please," stopping him before he could say it, "don't say it, Carlisle. I don't want it on my mind." He sighed, "I understand. Alice will alert you if something comes up." "Thank you, Carlisle." Through the conversation, Bella paced the common room. Her cell phone was twitching in her hand. She wanted to check on Elizabeth, but knew she couldn't.

With every moment passing, her frustration grew, but she didn't discuss it. "Bella?" She looked at me with an exasperated look on her face. "Bella, you have to calm down." She rolled her eyes, "I'll calm down when we're leaving here." Her voice broke, "I just can't believe this." She fell on the couch next to me. Her legs rested on me, "Edward, this wasn't supposed to happen." She suddenly sighed, "What the hell do you want, Felix?" The door opened and his eyes darted to Bella, "Aro wishes to see you."

She made a face, "Thank you, you little errand boy." His eyes widened at her, "Felix, We'll be right there." "Aro wishes to only see Bella." Her eyes darted to me and she minutely shook her head. "That's not going to happen. I'm going with her." Felix's eyebrows rose, "Fine, but make it snappy." Bella jumped up and walked into the bedroom, "We'll be right there."

_I don't know how he could be married to her. She's so arrogant_. "No, she isn't. You just get on her bad side," I informed him. The bedroom door slammed open and Bella came out, wearing her necklace, "Shall we go?" She walked passed Felix and I followed after her. He looked at her as she passed, _Oh, she's asking for it_. _I should have taken Edward on his offer. She would be long dead by now_.

My elbow made contact with Felix's stomach, making him buckle. "You think that one more time and I'll kill you." He snarled at me, "I won't forget this." Bella was smirking as I approached her. She and I walked past Chelsea and Heidi. _Wow, being a vampire does become her. She looks amazing_. I smiled at Heidi for her kind thoughts. _Oh well, he's off the market now. Time to move on_. My head shook at Chelsea. In the dank antechamber, Aro, Caius and Marcus were waiting for us. Jane, Alec and Demetri were with them and Felix was coming behind us.

"Edward, we only wished to see Bella." He was disappointed I had accompanied her. "I understand, Aro, but she's my wife. I felt more comfortable being here with her." He smiled, thinking of his own wife, "I understand, but there was no need for you to come, Edward. I just wanted to see what her abilities were." She looked at me, then back to him. "I assumed so. I would like to see that myself."

Aro nodded, "Well, let us proceed. As a human, Bella, Edward wasn't able to read your mind. Can you read it now?" his eyes became eager. "No." Aro stepped towards us, "I would like to see if she is immune to my abilities as well?" He held out his hand to Bella, "Would you do me the honor?"

Bella stepped forward, releasing my hand and taking Aro's. I tried to not react, hoping that her mind would remain quiet for Aro as well. He held her hand for a long moment, caressing the back of hers with his other. His head was down over their joined hands for a long moment, then he looked up at her. "Incredible, I see nothing." Aro released her hand and she took mine again.

She looked at me, then placed her hand on my chest. _Their bond is the strongest in the room_. Marcus as he was evaluating mine and Bella's bond. His ability was to see a bond's strength. "I wonder if she is immune to all of our gifts." Aro walked towards the twins, "We know she is immune to Alec, but let's see if she is immune to Jane." I pulled Bella behind myself, "Aro, no." Bella stepped out from behind me, "Let her try." I looked at her, "Bella, no." She smiled, "She won't hurt me." She turned her eyes on Aro, "Proceed."

Bella stood in front of me and stared at Jane. I've never seen Bella so confident. She was more than sure Jane wouldn't harm her. Jane began to smile as she released her abilities on Bella, who remained motionless. A moment went by when Bella sighed and folded her arms, "Anytime now." Jane's smile disappeared as she intensified her ability. Bella remained calm, but getting annoyed. "Jane, enough," Aro ordered. I took Bella's hand and pulled her back to my side. Aro walked over to us, appraising Bella. She was an immortal he's never encountered before. "She is truly remarkable. Her ability is amazing."

Trying to be swift, Aro touched my other hand and I froze. Bella, feeling my body tense, looked down as Aro's skin made contact with mine. Aro's eyes peered down at the small contact, "I cannot see your thoughts." He saw I was still holding Bella's hand. He looked at her, coming up with another test, "I would like to try something. Demetri?"

He appeared at Aro's other side. Aro took Demetri's hand, "Bella, please, touch Demetri." She extended her arm, to rest her hand on his shoulder and Demetri's thoughts faded from Aro's mind. "Amazing. She can block his thoughts from me." My body relaxed with relief. As long as I held Bella, my mind was safe. "I wonder. Felix?" Felix joined us and Bella tried to hid her scowl, "Bella, please."

She arched an eyebrow, "Of course." Bella was trying her best to be complaint with Aro's request. Appeasing him as though he was a small child. She reluctantly rested her hand on Felix's shoulder. "Jane." All eyes were on her as she tried to hurt Felix. He remained as motionless as Bella did under her gaze. Jane was strengthening her abilities once again, getting frustrated. No one has ever stood motionless in front of her when they were her target.

Bella notice Jane's annoyance and she dropped her hand. Felix fell to the floor in pain, refusing to cry out. Jane continued for another moment, happy to see her ability work on someone. Felix gasped as Jane released him. Widening her eyes in fake sympathy, Bella looked at Aro, "I'm sorry, I thought she was done." I knew that tone she was using, being completely insincere. She looked at me, trying to hide a smile. Felix snarled at her and she look at him. "It was an honest mistake. Please, don't be cross, Felix."

Felix got to his feet and he had to control himself from attacking her. _That's strike two_. Felix resumed his position next to Demetri. "This is fascinating, Edward. Your wife's abilities are quite amazing. I must ask, Bella, would you consider becoming a member of our Guard?" There was no hesitation in her response. She smiled sweetly, "I'm flattered that you would consider me, but I'm afraid I must decline. As Edward said, he and I would like to live our lives with the Cullens."

I took her into my arms, cradling her to my chest. Felix was still enraged and he wasn't going to attack her again. Aro nodded, "Of course. If you don't mind, could you remain here for some time? There is a traitor who is very skilled in hiding and we need Edward to find her. She's evaded us in the past, avoiding justice. Edward and Demetri would make a powerful union in finding her. They dispense with her, then you two are free to go."

Bella looked at me and I looked back at her, "Yes, Aro. What has she done?" Bella squeezed my hand. She didn't want to stay here, let alone, while I was away. "This one has been evading us for more than a century. Demetri cannot get a feed on her mind, because she senses him before he does." Aro explained what this traitor has done. After we were done with her, Bella and I could return home.

Back in our chamber, I spoke with Bella. My arms still held her as she was breathing erratically. "As soon as this is over, we're going home, finally." She feigned a smile, "I know. Please, get this over with as soon as you can." She leaned her head against my chest and I kissed her hair. My hand tilted her head back to press my lips to hers. "Bella," I asked, breaking our kiss, "Why did you do that to Felix?"

She pursued her lips, "What?" I looked at her, "You knew Jane was still using her ability when you released him. Why did you do that?" She smiled guiltily, "Payback." I laughed, "You shouldn't have done that." She threw her arms around my neck, "He'll live." The common room door flew open. Felix and Demetri came in, interrupting our private moment, "Edward, we're leaving in three hours," Demetri informed me. I looked back at them, "All right. Thank you, Demetri."

Felix was looking over Bella, _If she weren't so infuriating, she would be attractive_. He was looking at her legs, with sickening thoughts. "I said 'thank you.' Is there anything else?" Bella looked at them, staring Felix down herself, "Yes?" He winked at her. She scoffed and went off to the bedroom, slamming the door. Demetri smiled, "She does have a temper. I hope you can handle her, Edward." "Yes, I can, actually."

They left and I found Bella staring out the window. My hands took her waist, "You have got to stop pissing him off like that." She leaned against me, "But it's fun." I spun her around, "Bella, I have to leave and I don't want to be worried about you while I'm away. Please, could you remain in here?" She blinked slowly as she broke into a gleaming smile, "That sounds oddly familiar. I will. Just come back as soon as you can."

I held her face, "I will. Just be good." This was unbearable. I was leaving Bella again, in this place. She rolled her eyes at me, "That's easy. I was always a good girl, until I met you." She touched her finger to my nose, making me smile. I tightened my hold on her, "You know, I hate to say it, but we kind of have to thank Felix."

Her eyes bulged, "For what?" She didn't remember? "If he didn't give you to me, we wouldn't be here today." She pressed her lips to my neck, leaving a trail of kisses, "I'll thank Felix, when hell freezes over." She kissed down my chest, unbuttoning my shirt. My hands feel from her soft touch, almost forgetting everything. I pulled her back up to my face and kissed her, walking us back to the bed.

Bella sat on the couch, with her head down. Her knees rhythmical bounced as I was preparing to leave her. This is worse than having to leave Elizabeth. At least she was with family. I was leaving Bella alone, in the worse possible place. Alice sent me a message on where to find this traitor and that nothing was going to happen to Bella while I was gone. Her fingers intertwined as she clasped her hands together. My knees bent in front of her, "Bella?"

She didn't look up. "Bella," my hand rested underneath her chin, tilting her head up, "be safe." She looked at me in a heartbreaking stare, "Don't go." She pleaded with me, "Edward, don't go. Please, we don't belong here." She slipped off the couch, into my embrace, "Edward, I want to go home." My hand rested on her hair, holding her. Her body rested in my lap as she found the courage to let me go. "I'll be back very soon." She looked up at me, pulling me closer to press her lips to mine. My body straightened, with her in my arms. She didn't release me, "Hurry back."

Aro greeted me as I entered with Demetri, "Edward, Demetri, find this one and stop her. After this, Edward, you and your bride can return home." Leaving into the night, my fears ate away at me. The first was Aro finding out about Elizabeth and that was put to rest. Now, I was concerned about Bella. She promised she would remain in our chamber. I only hoped that Felix would stay away from her.

Demetri and I flew to Russia to deal with this traitor. In the snow-white, vast land, I caught the mind of the woman we were searching for. She was difficult to keep track of, because she evaded us so easily, she was talented. It took us much longer than we thought. Demetri was getting frustrated and yearned more for the hunt. It took us four days to catch up with her. She was hidden in Mongolia, at the frozen lakes. We ran after her fiery red hair as she ran across the icy waters. Her mind was interesting, to see how she evaded her pursuers.

She would have been useful to Aro, but he rejected her before. Soon we caught her and it was difficult to burn her body, because of all the snow. "Some things never change," Demetri patted my shoulder. "Let's get back." We ran to the international airport and began our journey to Volterra.

While Demetri informed Aro, I purchased the tickets for the next leg of our journey. We were in France in a few hours. My phone buzzed, displaying a familiar number. "Edward! Edward, you have to get back to Volterra!" My eyes widened, "Alice, what's the matter?" "It's Bella. Felix is going to kill her."

My eyes widened, my ears rang and my body locked down. It would take more than 2 hours for me to get back, and I may be too late.


	21. Deceit

Chapter 21 – Deceit

Edward was gone for three days. This room seemed much smaller since the last time I was here. Maybe it was because my attention wasn't as occupied as it was back then. What kept me occupied was texting Elizabeth. I knew I couldn't risk calling her, but Edward said it was perfectly safe to speak to her this way. My mind was safe from Aro, so he wouldn't see. She always asked when we were coming home.

I didn't want to say anything to her about that. I didn't even know. He was gone longer than I thought, but I also wanted to keep it a surprise. _Knock, knock, knock_. "Come in." The one named Chelsea came in, "Bella, Heidi is coming back." I smiled at her, "Ok?" She sighed, "Sorry, I mean she'll be back with some humans." "Ohh," I've never tasted human blood in this life and I wasn't going to tarnish my record, "Thanks, but no thanks, I don't drink human blood. I never did." She closed the door behind herself, "Really? Never?"

Well, I did before I was a vampire, but she can't know that. "It's a personal choice. When Edward changed me, I told him I refused to hurt people. That's when Carlisle told me about his family's choices." She sat on the couch, "I don't think I could ever do that." This was better than nothing. At least I had someone to talk to, "Have you ever tried?" She scoffed and brushed her hand dismissively, "No way." I smiled at her, "Well, if you ever do, I recommend lions. I understand they're the closest to human blood, being a carnivore."

She laughed out loud, "Well, I guess you can call me that, since you're a "vegetarian." I laughed with her. I guess I was wrong. Not all of the guard members were as cold and hard, emotionally, as they seemed. "You know, I want to apologize to you." I looked at her, "For what?" Her smile faded, "I was the one who got you dressed when you were brought here."

The memory was murky, like looking through a curtain. There, in a dark room, being ordered by a menacing voice. "Don't be difficult, girl. You'll enjoy yourself." The sounds of heels tapping on the floor echoed around me. She pushed the sheer robe into my hand, "Now hurry up," she snarled at me. I cringed away from her, rushing to put on the robe. I was desperate to stay alive. Her hand pulled at my arm, "Let's go. You are the fortunate one tonight." She pulled me through an opulent hallway to the chamber that I would be locked in for a month.

She towed me into the bedroom, towards the window. She stood behind me, not letting me see her face. She bent down and cold metal locked around my ankles. "Wha…?" She turned my shoulders around, not letting me see her, "Now, Bella, be good and relax. You're going to become a woman tonight." A quick wind blew and the bedroom door closed, leaving me in the dark. I stood there, locked in, waiting for my fate.

I nodded, "Ohh, it was you." She bowed her head. It was Chelsea who brought me to Edward. So, like Felix, I had to thank her too. She felt guilty for her actions, but there was no need for her guilt. My life turned out to be wonderful. "You know what, don't worry about it. I'm happier now. I just wish I could see my mother." That was a regret I couldn't forget. Renee, Phil and Charlie. They thought I was dead, if I was lucky. Chelsea looked at me, "What does she think happen to you?"

"Probably the same thing that happens to thousands of young girls who travel through Europe, trafficking." She sighed, "In a way, that did happen to you." I nodded, "I know that. But I'm one of the lucky ones. To be honest, when I started to care about Edward, I thought I was experiencing Stockholm Syndrome." Chelsea tilted her head, "Bonding with your captor." I smiled, "When we were together for the first time, he asked me if I really it. And when we went to Rome and Paris, I got even closer to him. Actually, at the airport to Rome, I told him that I loved him. And the following week, in Paris, we were married."

Chelsea smiled, "Aww, you had your honeymoon, before you were married." I ran my fingers through my hair, "I guess you can say that." Chelsea and I talked for a long time. She told me about Edward's years before he met me. "Now, I'm curious, how did you end up with the Cullens?" I had to watch myself while telling this story. "Well, Edward wanted me to meet his family. Actually, when we travelled to America, I was still human. I still didn't know what he was. Esme, Rosalie and Alice met us at the airport. I thought they all suffered from the same ailment as Edward."

Chelsea made a face, "What ailment?" "He told me that he had a sickness which caused him to have pale skin and why his eye color changed." Chelsea laughed, covering her mouth, "And you believed that? I'll have to use that one."

Chelsea listened eagerly to my story, almost forgetting that she was going to go feed, "Anyway, going to meet Carlisle and his family, I was so nervous. I mean, they were my in-laws after all. After a few more weeks, Edward couldn't delay it anymore. He had to tell me the truth. I was living in a house full of vampires." This story progressed perfectly, thanks to all the new space in my head, "I noticed that no one ate or seemed to get tired and all their eyes were changing from gold to black. When he told me, I didn't believe him." Chelsea nodded, "It would have been strange if you did."

"First, he showed me what the sunlight did to his skin. He pulled the curtain back, letting the light shine on his skin. I was so terrified that I locked myself in the bedroom for hours and was literally sick." My mind remembered that day perfectly, despite the film that distorted it. "I remember falling asleep on the floor, then waking up in bed. I jumped to the mirror to see if I was bitten." Chelsea turned her head, trying to hide her smile, "That's cute."

"Leave me alone. I didn't know," I nudged her. Our conversation progressed until the sounds of a visitor were going to interrupt us. "What is it now?" The door opened to Felix and Alec on the other side, "Heidi is back." Chelsea looked at them, then me, "I'll hunt on my own later. Thanks."

Felix's eyes were on me and I knew it. My frustration was building, but I had to be good. I promised Edward, "She said she'll go on her own later. Is this anything else?" Alec looked up at Felix, "Nothing. Felix, let's go." Alec turned to leave, but Felix stood his ground. My impulses to anger him were growing, but I couldn't let them control me.

Chelsea looked back, "Felix, what is wrong?" He was silent as he stared. I rolled my eyes, "I think he needs to go feed. Please, get him out of here." He finally blinked, "You don't have the authority to make me to leave." I scoffed and folded my arms, "This is my husband's room and I have every right. Get out!" Felix was beginning to snarl at me as I laughed, "That doesn't work on me."

"It did when you were human." That was over the line, "Well, excuse me if I was afraid of a rapist." Chelsea held my wrist, stopping me from getting closer to him, "Felix, just go." His eyes widened, seeing Chelsea holding my wrist, "You're taking up for her?" "Felix, you're only mad because Edward chose to stay with her, instead of killing her. Get your mind around it. They're married and they want to be together. Leave her alone."

Felix left the room, snarling. Alec left and Chelsea closed the door. "Is that it?" Chelsea turned to face me. "Felix isn't really a people person, but he and Edward were close. They didn't always see eye to eye, but they were friends nonetheless. That's why Felix handpicked you for Edward from the others. He wanted his friend to have someone untouched. Truth be told, he wanted you for himself, but he wanted to give something to Edward. He never expected Edward would keep you and marry you."

She exhaled deeply, "Personally, I'm very happy for Edward, but it's hard for Felix when he loses someone." That was it? He thought he was losing a friend? "He's the one pushing Edward away. He must have had some thoughts about me that Edward didn't like, but that's none of my business. I never liked Felix myself." Chelsea arched an eyebrow for a moment, "I wouldn't expect you to."

Felix was angry, it was obvious, but he should respect his friend's choices. "I don't even think Edward wants him near me." Chelsea nodded, "I wouldn't think so either." She and I went to sit on the couch again, "Felix does have an insatiable appetite and a bad side. If I were you, I would just keep my distance from him." I nodded, "Gladly. As soon as Edward is back, that is what I intend to do."

Chelsea and I spoke for hours. She was a nice person, having a dark past. She told me that she could feel the emotional bonds of others. "Yours and Edward's bond is very strong. Even if Aro wanted me to, I don't think I could break it. That's when I know when two truly love each other. Be happy in that, Bella. Nothing can break your bond."

When she went to hunt, she left me thinking. My bond to Edward was almost as indestructible as we were. That was reassuring, he would always be there for me and I would be for him. I left a message for Elizabeth, telling her that things were fine. I truly believe it was because of our daughter that made our bond so strong.

Now, it was the fourth day since Edward left and I was getting really worried. He never mentioned any of the Guard being lost on an assignment, but that didn't stop it from crossing my mind. What if he was hurt by this traitor? What if she prevented him from returning to me and his daughter? She was going to pay.

There was another knock on the door. I opened it to an unknown member of the Guard, "Edward has returned." Relief ran through me from this news. "Please, come with me." I closed the door and followed after him. He was leading me through the main lobby and down several flights of stairs. Soon, we passed through the receptionist's area, into a stone-walled corridor.

There were thick barred gates over the windows. Through the windows, I could tell we were underground, rendering my cell phone useless. Were there entrances so far underground? What was the structure of this tower? The unknown Guard member opened a steel door, "Through here." Every instinct in me told me to run. The member grabbed my arm and pushed me inside. The steel door was very thick. My fists pounded on it, straining the steel.

A light came on, to reveal that I wasn't alone. In the room, Felix was there, staring menacingly. My eyes narrowed, "What is going on here? Where is Edward?" He smiled at me, "Don't worry about it. You'll never see him again." My fingers dug into the steel door, hoping to pull it off its hinges. Felix walked towards me and I saw behind him, there was a trapdoor in the floor opened. I could smell the smoke coming from the creases.

"This is where all the humans end up when we are done with them. Along with the vampires that had to die." I looked up at him, "And that's where you think I'll end up." He chuckled darkly, "Well, at least you're smart. Nothing personal." I scoffed, knowing the lie, "It's nothing but personal." Felix flashed in front of me again, with his hands on my throat.

I kept my mind clear as I kicked him in his chest. The two of us tumult in the small room for, what it seemed like, hours. I wasn't giving up without a fight. I had several reasons to keep fighting. In my mind, I saw Edward, Elizabeth, Carlisle, Esme and Alice. They encouraged me to keep going. Elizabeth's wide eyes pleaded, "Momma, come home. I miss you."

The room put limits on our struggle, but it was enough for us to knock each other around. Felix threw me into the steel door, leaving an imprint in the door. Seeing this as an advance, Felix charged me, but I threw him across the room. It was surprising to me as to how fast I was moving.

Felix's hand clutched at my throat again as he slammed me into the ground. My body laid flat, looking up at the ceiling. His teeth were near my face and I half-blinked. My inspirational faces were fading. Elizabeth's face was leaving me, going with Edward's. I was alone and I was going to die. So much for our unbreakable bond. Felix got me to my knees, claiming his victory. His hand began twisting my neck in an uncomfortable direction. He was going to kill me.


	22. Going Home

Chapter 22 – Going Home

The flight to Florence was unbearably long. I told Demetri about my phone call and he was concerned that Felix or another member of the Guard would do something to Bella. "We must get back as soon as we can." Demetri knew how important Bella was to me. As soon as the place door opened, I dashed out into the terminal. Ignoring the human eyes, I ran out of the airport at speeds no human would realize I was even there. Demetri followed after me, _It would have been faster to get a car_.

I ignored him. All I knew was that I had to get back to Volterra. In what seemed like hours rather than minutes, I finally saw the gates of the city. Without slowing down, I burst through the tower entrance, pass the receptionist area into the main antechamber. Aro was speaking with Marcus when I entered. "Where is she?" my angry snarled echoed off the stone walls. They looked at me, "Bella? She should be in your chambers. She hadn't left the room since you left." Aro and Marcus glanced at each other. My cell phone rang, it was Alice. "She's in the dungeon. Hurry!"

Demetri was on my heels as I ran down to the dungeon. We came across a member of the Guard. He was the one who lured her from my room. "Damien, where is Bella?" I threw him against the wall, as I saw his memory of him luring her out, telling her I had returned. Before he answered, Felix's thoughts reached me, _I should have done this a long time ago_. Through his mind, I saw Bella laying on the ground. _You were nothing but trouble from the beginning_.

"Edward, go!" Demetri ordered, "I'll take care of him, go now!" I ran to the steel door, where Bella was just on the other side. She was in the worse possible danger. I was so stupid to leave her here. The door was locked and it was too thick for me to break. My hands tore away the hinges and the metal door fell. In the room, Felix going to break Bella's neck.

A roar ripped through me, "Let her go!" The words were barely understandable through my rage. Felix ignored me and the sounds of her neck beginning to break reach me. No, I couldn't lose her. I ran towards him, knocking Felix down, taking his hands away from her. Her body fell to the ground, her head lolling on the ground. She groaned quietly, as she moved slowly. Felix was ready to fight me off, but he saw the rage in my eyes and he remained still, "how dare you?"

I looked away from him to Bella getting up. Suddenly, hands were on my shoulders, tossing me across the room. I fell back into the hallway, skidding across the floor. Felix stalked toward me, when a snarl ripped through the air. Bella pounced on Felix's back, thrusting her teeth into his neck. He roared in pain. Bella's teeth tore out the side of his throat, then spat the hunk of stony flesh across the room. Blood and venom fell down his shoulder from the gruesome wound. Felix pulled at her hair, throwing her further into the hallway.

Demetri caught her before she hit the floor. He was with Alec and Aro. Alec held Bella up, examining her. "What is going on here?" Aro ordered. Felix glared at me and I glared back. He wouldn't dare fight me, knowing he was immensely wrong. "Edward, let me by." I looked at Felix, tightening my hands into fists and stepped aside for Aro.

Bella was on her feet, unharmed, to my great relief. She clutched at my arm as I took her from Alec. She had cracks in her face, neck, arms and chest. They were already healing as she looked up at me, but she was weak. She needed to hunt as soon as possible. The fight between her and Felix its toll on her.

Aro took Felix's hand, forcibly and saw the entire plot. He was fed up with Bella after his last encounter with her. After seeing Chelsea defend her was too much for him. He had the Guard member bring her here, so that he could kill her in secret. _Once she's dead, things will return to normal. Edward will be back with the Guard and he'll forget about that stupid woman. I should have killed her when I had the chance_. My anger exploded, "Felix, you were supposed to stay away from her. I told you this before, she belongs to me."

"Peace, Edward," Aro ordered. "Felix, you had no right, whatsoever to take this young woman's life. She has done nothing to you." Felix bowed his head, listening to Aro's edict. He clamped his hand over his wound and he saw the mixture blood and venom from it. That was a wound that would not easily heal. It may be permanent. _This isn't over. She's going to pay_. I cut Aro off, "Yes, it is over. You shouldn't have attacked her in the first place. You got what you deserve."

_This is not over, Edward. She will suffer for this_. I roared, uncontrollably at him. Alec tried to dull my senses, but I was holding Bella, so it wasn't working on me. _This is unforgivable. How can we ever be on good terms with Edward, if Felix threatens his wife? Edward will never return to us now_. "Edward, Bella, I am so sorry for this egregious act on Felix's part," Aro said, "Please, forgive us."

"You have nothing to apologize for Aro. I just ask that Felix be reprimanded severally for this." _Oh, he will be_, Aro cut his eyes at Felix. Looking at Bella, her wounds were almost healed, but she still needed to hunt. "Aro, with this, Bella and I will depart. I've completed my assignment, so we are free to leave, correct?" Aro bowed his head, deeper than he had before, "Of course. Good-bye, my young friends."

I towed Bella back to my chamber and prepared for our departure. The sun would be rising soon, so she and I have to leave soon. "Edward?" I was so focused on getting our things together, that Bella's voice didn't register in my mind. "Edward." I closed up our bag and turned to the door. She was stood in front of me, placing her hands on my shoulders, "Edward." I blinked and looked at her.

The tension in my body relaxed, underneath her hands. Only her touch could calm me. She looked up at me, not saying anything. I dropped the bag from my hand and took her in my arms. It scared me to no end to how closely I came to losing her. I pressed my face into her hair, inhaling her scent. The smell the ash was in her hair from the dungeon. My eyes opened and I wanted to go after Felix, again.

Bella pulled back and looked up at me, "Let's go home, please." She and I walked through the antechamber, where Felix was still being reprimanded by Aro, Caius and Marcus. Neither Bella nor I looked at anyone as we left. _That girl would have made a strong addition to our Guard, but thanks to Felix, that will never happen_, Caius fumed, _He will be punished severely_.

Marcus watched us, _You must protect her, always, Edward. She may be stronger, but you still do not want to lose her_. I looked down at Bella, who was looking straight ahead. She was as determined as I was to leave this place behind us. Bella looked back at Felix and smiled. It was clear she was proud of herself. He was wearing a high collared coat and scarf to hide the wounds she gave him. A permanent reminder of Bella's ferocity.

Alec held the door open for us and saw us outside. "Good-bye, Edward, Bella." She feigned smile, keeping her eyes down and I shook his hand, "Good bye, Alec." _I doubt we will see you again. Just don't break any laws_. I half-smiled as Bella and I got into our car and drove away, leaving the nightmarish city behind us forever. We drove in silence.

I just held her hand, as we drove down the winding road. Pulling to the side of the road, I cut off the engine and looked at her, "You need to hunt." She nodded, not looking at me. The two of us ran through the open fields, until we found several deer by a pond. She feed on three of them.

She was in more need of hunting than I thought. I took the buck down myself, to calm my nerves, sort of speak. Bella watched as the sun was beginning to break in the distance. I stood behind her, "We should get going." She looked up at me and went willingly with me. She leaned against me as we walked back to the car.

At the airport, Bella remained silent, but her foot tapped impatiently as we waited to board our flight. We were in a secluded lounge, away from the sunlight. She looked at me from time to time, smiled meekly, but she didn't speak. I couldn't even imagine what she endured while I was gone. I asked her if she was all right, but she would just nod. For the entire flight, she leaned on my chest and kept her eyes closed.

Our flight was long and I was completely content having her in my arms. She and I were on our way home, back to our family, daughter and life together. I slid the window open after the sun finally set. "Attention, passengers, we will be landing at LaGuardia ahead of schedule. We will be landing in twenty minutes." Bella lifted her head up and began to smile. Before we left Florence, she called Esme and requested that she bring Elizabeth to the airport.

I was fine with that. I was anxious to see her too. I tried to imagine how much she had grown since we left. As the plane descended, Bella began tapping her foot again, at a faster tempo. "Bella, relax," I whispered to her. She looked up at me and smiled, "Sorry." She leaned against me, "If you tap any harder, your foot is going to go through the floor." She giggled, a sound that was so calming to me.

Soon, we were off the plane and Bella was already searching the crowd. I knew where Alice, Esme and Elizabeth were. Elizabeth's mental voice was loud, as she searched crowd herself. She was biting down on her lip, a habit she inherited from Bella. She had grown to the size of a two year old in our absence. Elizabeth stood on the floor, clutching Esme's hand, _Where are they? _

Bella was just as impatient. If I had let her go, she would have knocked people off their feet to find Elizabeth. By the large windows, we saw them. I watched as light came across Bella's face as she saw Esme and Alice. The crowd broke and we saw her, "Elizabeth." She looked straight as us, beaming her brightest smile. She ran away from Esme, "Mommy! Daddy!" She ran straight into Bella's arms. Bella crouched down to catch her and stood straight up, holding Elizabeth in her arms and kissing her cheek. I threw my arms around Bella's body, nuzzling Elizabeth, as well.

The three of us seemed to have forgotten everyone in the airport, when we saw each other. Elizabeth was crying, as she stayed in Bella's arms. She had her small arms around my neck and I kissed her forehead. Esme cleared her throat, _Forgot about us already?_ I turned to hug Esme, who hugged me back fiercely. "Edward, what happened?" Bella looked up at Alice, then hugged her with Elizabeth between their bodies. Esme hugged Bella and kissed her cheek, "You're never going away without us again." Bella smiled, "I couldn't agree more."

We walked back to the car and Elizabeth remained awake for the majority of the ride, trilling us with hundreds of questions and telling us everything she did, while we were away. Her palms touched both of our faces as she showed us. Thanks to Esme, Alice and Rosalie, her wardrobe had grown exponentially. She enjoyed more sports with Emmett and Jasper. She read daily with Carlisle and helped Esme decorate.

We pulled into the house's driveway and saw from the light in the doorway. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were waiting for us. I opened Bella's door and she stepped out with Elizabeth, still clinging to her arms. She had fallen asleep in the car, but was awake before we reached home. Carlisle closed his eyes in relief, _Thank goodness they're home_. We spent the rest of the evening talking about mine and Bella's trip. "It comes to find out that Bella neutralizes other's abilities. When I held her hand, Aro couldn't see my memories and Alec had no effect on me whatsoever."

Elizabeth had fallen asleep for the night in Bella's arms and her dreams were about us. She was nuzzled into Bella's neck and her small arms were wrapped her neck. "I saw Aro was going to send you on an assignment and I knew you would be back soon. Aro was planning other assignments to keep you there longer, in hopes that Bella would want to stay. He was even planning assignments for Bella to do."

Bella shook her head, "There was no way I was going to do that." Alice sat on Bella's other side, "I got so scared when I saw what Felix was planning. I practically hopped on a plane myself, just so I was more proactive about it." She shivered, "Then I saw you fighting him off. In one vision, you were ripping Felix apart and burning his body." Bella smiled at that, "That would have been fun." Emmett looked at her, "Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" She laughed, "It's me, Emmett."

Alice leaned her head on Bella's shoulder, "Then there was the vision I had…." "Alice," I looked at her, "please don't." Her vision was of Bella's dismembered body being pushed into the flames. I held Bella closer into my side responsively. Alice nodded, "Ok. But Bella, I don't think anyone has ever gotten to Felix the way you did." "What did she do?" Emmett asked. Bella smiled, then looked down at Elizabeth, "Tomorrow. I have to put Elizabeth to bed and I know she doesn't want to be alone."

I stood to go with her, "Oh, come on," Emmett chided, "I have to know what happened." Bella shushed Emmett, "Fine. I fought Felix for hours before Edward got there. When he knocked Edward away, I got on his back and ripped out a part of his throat." Emmett's eyes widened, "No way!"

Bella shook her head and went upstairs. In our room, there were some changes. Esme replaced the broken headboard, with a steel-barred one. The door from our room to Elizabeth's room was put in. A new comforter set was put on the bed.

Bella laid Elizabeth on the bed and quietly, she laid next to her. "Bella?" She looked up at me. The look she gave me told me that she didn't want to speak. She just wanted to enjoy the moment with our daughter. I laid in the bed myself, wrapping my arms around Bella and watched our daughter sleep.


	23. All Eternity

Chapter 23 – All Eternity

We were home for two days and Bella was still silent most of the time. She only spoke when she was with Elizabeth. She wasn't put-out with anyone, just silent. It wasn't like her. She smiled brightly whenever she was with Elizabeth and that was the only time she did smile. I watched her closely for any other changes in her behavior. She was quiet and reserve, the opposite of the woman I married.

I went hunting with Jasper; to whom I confessed my concerns. "I don't know what's wrong. She's been silent since we came back." Jasper shook his head, noticing what I was talking about, "Edward, I'm curious about something. Was she silent soon after her ordeal with Felix?" I thought about it, "Yes, actually." Since I found her, she barely spoke. "Edward, that's it then. She's still shaken up. Bella had to fight for her life, before you got there. Something I'm sure she's never done before. She must have been afraid she wouldn't survive. You said when you found them, Felix was about to break her neck."

How could I be so blind? This showed how much I depended on my ability. "Think about it, she would have to leave you, Elizabeth and the rest of us behind. It's scary for any of us, thinking we have to leave our lives. For Bella, I believe the scariest thing was losing Elizabeth." I stopped in my tracks, my body freezing from this revelation, "Jasper, you're absolutely right. I never considered that."

I ran my fingers through my hair, anxiously contemplating how to make her feel better, "Jasper, do you mind if I went back?" "I'll go with you. We could do this later." Both of us ran back to the house, where we met Alice on the porch, "I'll go with you, Jaz. Edward, she's down by the lake with Elizabeth." "Thanks, Alice," I said, making my way around the house. Bella sitting on the bank and Elizabeth was a few feet away from her. She was running along the surf, like she was in her dreams. Bella was sitting with her arms wrapped around legs, looking at the surface of the water.

"Daddy!" Bella looked back at me. She smiled as I walked over to her, "Bella, we need to talk." She blinked, "What is it?" My hand reached for hers. She placed her hand in mine and stood, "Bella, please be honest with me. Are you all right?" This was the thousandth time I've asked her, but this time I knew the truth. I just needed her to confess it. She looked at me, "Yes, why?" Completely stubborn. "Bella, please, I could tell something's exhaled. You've been so quiet since before we left Volterra."

She looked away from me, trying to hide her face. She stepped away and starting walking towards the water, folding her arms. She didn't say a word. "Bella, please tell me." She turned her head slightly towards me, "It's nothing." That wasn't enough. I walked over to her and held her shoulders, "Yes, it is. I'm worried about you. All of us are."

Elizabeth was between our legs, in the water. Her palms splashed against the surface, laughing. She loved water. Bella looked down as droplets hit her legs, "Sweetie, no." She picked Elizabeth up, still giggling, with the hem of her dress soaking wet, _More_. Her focus changed to the in her hands. I took a lock of Elizabeth's hair between my fingers. Her hair grew significantly while we were gone. Her ringlets were more dominate in her hair.

"Bella, there is something…." "Elizabeth?" The three of us looked towards the house, as Rosalie came into sight. _Edward, I come in peace. I know what you want to talk to Bella about and I didn't think the baby should hear it. I was just going to take her inside_. Her looked at me, pleading her surrender. Finally, she was being genuinely kind.

"Honey, your new shoes came in the mail. Do you want to try them on?" Elizabeth beamed, "Uh-huh. Bye, Momma. Bye, Daddy." She leapt out of Bella's arms and went with Rosalie, skipping ahead of her. "Thanks, Rosalie." _You're welcome. Just make sure Bella is okay_. Bella looked away from Elizabeth, remaining quiet.

I placed my hands on either side of her face, "Bella, something is wrong and I think I know what it is." Her eyes looked up at me, "You do?" It was the first sign of her letting me in, "Your fight with Felix. You were fighting for your life and that's not something that can be easily dealt with." She blinked and tried to get out of my hold, but I wouldn't let her. My hand held the top of her arms, "Bella, I know that was something terrifying to deal with."

She exhaled a shaken breath and her teeth chattered. She looked like she wanted to cry, "It was." Her voice was above a whisper, finally confessing her concerns. My hands grazed down to her waist, "What happened in there?" I only knew the story from Felix and Damien's perspective, not Bella's. She was quiet for a long moment, leaning her head against my chest, "I was excited and relieved to see you. I was worried something happened. But I just saw him and I knew what he wanted to do." She shuddered a bit, "I thought he was going to do something far worse, but all he did was attack me, trying to kill me."

My arms tightened around her, remembering the moment Alice called me. Her head rubbed against my shirt, reminding me she was safe. "I had to think about you and Elizabeth to keep fighting him." "What else?" I prompted. She had to get it off her chest. This was weighing on her heart, incapacitating her. I had to have her talk about it. Her face to the side, "The way he stalked me, when his hands clamped down on my throat, being thrown across the room, I was so scared." Her arms tightened and it felt uncomfortable. She still didn't know he own strength. "When he was standing over me, I honestly thought I was going to die."

Her breath hitched in her throat and she turned away from me, with her hand covering her mouth. "Bella?" She was still and silent, but her shoulders were trembling. She was crying. "I felt like I was losing you. I couldn't see you or her in my mind. I was all alone." Her voice was broken and her breathing was erratic. "Bella." I turned her around, taking her back in my arms. It was my turn to confess. I was so happy to see I was wrong and to be home. I felt nothing be relief.

"When Alice called me, I was petrified. I thought I was going to lose you." She put her arms around my waist and sobbed into my chest. Now, I realized how scared I truly was to how my world could have so easily fallen apart. "I couldn't live without you. Even with Elizabeth, I can't survive without you." She looked up at me, "I feel the same way. But you have to promise me, if anything happens to either one of us, we have to stay alive and take care of Elizabeth. She cannot be without either one of her parents." My hand brushed her cheek, my thumb pushing at the corner of her mouth, "I promise, only if you promise to keep yourself out of danger." She smiled, "I'll try."

Bella was now speaking more openly about her ordeal. "I mean, the way he looked at me. I was just nothing more than prey to him, a target. No one has ever looked at me like that." My arm was over her shoulders as we walked along the shore of the lake. "I mean… I mean…" she groaned, "I think I may need therapy." I shrugged, "If it makes you feel better, Alice is a licensed therapist." She laughed out loud, "I may have to go see her."

"Bella," I stopped us and made her look at me, "Please, don't shut me out like that again. Normally, I could hear someone's thoughts to know what was really troubling them, but with you, it's not so easy. I want to be able to speak with you when you're upset. I practically went insane worrying about you." I was very dependent on my ability. With her, it was rendered useless. Maybe that's why I love her, because I had to get to know her. I had to make an effort. She sighed, "I didn't mean to do that. I was just thinking about the whole thing, seeing it over and over in my head. I think I just shut down and the only thing that kept me aware of anything was Elizabeth."

I leaned my forehead to hers, "I understand." Her breath blew out onto my neck, "Please, if I'm ever upset like that again, be patient, just for a little while. I need my time to sort through my thoughts. Is that fair?" We pulled apart to look into each other's eyes, "It's fair." I kissed her, holding her body to mine. When I kissed her, in a way, I wanted to make us one, even more so. We already were, but I still needed Bella. I held her face as I broke our kiss, leaving her breathless.

She smiled, genuinely for the first time. She spoke about her time while I was away, "I was completely bored. It's not like I could sleep my time away." I laughed, "The mission took much longer than I thought. This was a difficult one to catch." She told me about Chelsea being kind to her and confessing it was her who left Bella in my bedroom.

We made our way back to the house, still talking. There was much to catch up on from the past two days. Esme took in Bella's smile, _Oh good, she's feeling better_. Elizabeth was sitting on the couch between Emmett and Rosalie. "Lizzie, you have no idea what you're talking about. This team can't win." Elizabeth scowled up at him. She climbed up Emmett's arm and perched herself on his head, "I do know what I'm talking about. You'll see, I'm right." She folded her arms on his head and rested her chin. Emmett didn't move while she was on his head.

He never objected to this, in fact, he thought it was cute when she rested on his head. "Would you two not fight?" Bella asked. "She started it," Emmett pointed up to Elizabeth, who bit down on his finger. "Elizabeth!" "Sorry, Momma," she looked at us with her large eyes. Bella smiled, "Honey, next time bit harder." Emmett looked up at Bella, almost knocking Elizabeth off his head, "Just because you took on Felix doesn't mean you can speak to me like that." She rolled her eyes, "It kinda does. I mean he was stronger than you." She was taunting him on purpose.

Emmett's eyes widened and Rosalie took Elizabeth in her arms, "No, he is not." Bella folded her arms, "How would you know? I've fought you both and he was a bit of a challenge." She winked at me. _Edward, kiss Bella goodbye_. Bella was feeling a lot better and it was obvious. Emmett was holding back these past few days, noticing her mood. But now, he was back to himself because she was back to herself.

Emmett charged Bella, who flipped out of the way. They made their way to the backyard, making Esme groan, "Please don't go near the sapling. I just got it." Elizabeth smiled and laughed during the whole fight. Bella ended the brawl by baring her teeth and lowering them to Emmett's neck. "All right! All right, you win!"

Bella threw Emmett down to the ground, "Not much of a challenge." Alice smiled, "Come on, Bella. We need to take you shopping. Besides, Edward promised I would be able to do that with you." Bella looked up at me, then back to Alice, "Ok. Besides, I think you're right. Elizabeth has more clothes than I do. Did you guys just live in the department stores will we were gone?" Rosalie and Elizabeth went with Bella and Alice, while Jasper went with Emmett. Emmett wanted to take on some large animals to boost his ego, "She can't be this strong for much longer. It's been more than six months."

I sat in the living room with Esme and contemplated what I recently endured. "Edward, are you all right?" She moved to sit next to me, putting down her art book. "Esme, I almost lost everything. I've known Bella for only a few months, but I know I can't live without her. She made me promise that if anything happened to her, that I wouldn't hurt myself, so that I would take care of Elizabeth. But she won't need me forever." Esme tugged at my hair, "Edward, you're her father. She's always going to need you. And, don't think that way. You're always going to have Bella."

Carlisle sat with us, "Esme's right. In a short amount of time, you two have gone through so much. You can't focus on the bad things." My head shook, "I guess you're right." Esme took my hand, "Edward, look at what she has already done for you. She got you away from the Guard, married her and made you a father. Though she was mad at you, she's forgiven you. Edward, I already love Bella so much, because she's brought you back to us."

I never liked to think about what my leaving did to Esme. I knew she was hurt, but I shut that part of my life away. "I'm so sorry I turned my back on you." "Edward, you made a decision for your life and we accepted it," Carlisle said, "We weren't entirely happy about it, but we supposed you. We're still family."

Esme smiled encouragingly, "Exactly. We're just happy to have our son back, with his wife and new daughter." Esme reflected on holding Elizabeth for the first time, seeming so long ago. "I'm happy to be back too." I hugged Esme and spoke with them until everyone returned. Elizabeth danced in with a shopping bag of her own, "Hi Daddy." "Nope, you lost the fight, so you take in the bags." "No way!" "Hey, I'm the strongest vampire here, so you have to listen." _Low blow_, Rosalie lamented. Emmett practically roared as he walked in with Rosalie, Alice and Bella's bags.

Bella was smiling as she came in, trying to hold in her laughter. I stood up and greeted her. Elizabeth leapt into my arms as Bella and I went upstairs. Emmett dropped her bags on the floor, "Rematch tomorrow." He turned to walk out of the room, but Elizabeth tugged at his pant leg. He crouched down and she kissed his cheek and hugged his neck, "Thank you." _Damn, I hate when she does that_. Emmett was like putty in Elizabeth's tiny, but capable hands.

Bella smiled as she put her away her new clothes. The three of us sat in bed and talked. Soon, Elizabeth fell asleep in our arms and I pressed my lips to Bella's forehead, "I love you." She smiled, "I love you." We kissed and she kissed Elizabeth's hair. We looked down at the small body of our daughter. Bella was my life and Elizabeth was our gift for all eternity.


End file.
